Life TV
by Riicat
Summary: Did you ever wonder what the saiyans and Freeza would think of Vegeta once they were dead? HFIL is allowing them to view Vegeta's life and they get to see and comment on the 3years action!
1. Good and Bad Behavior

"**Life" T.V.**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal . She made this! Credits go to her!  
**

Chapter 1

Good and Bad Behavior

It was another day in the HFIL and just like always, everyone was bored as hell. The after life, especially HFIL was extremely boring. There was never anything to do and for all of the warriors that had been sent to HFIL, which was a hell in it's self.

The entire saiyan race had been sent to hell when the planet Vegeta was destroyed and this came as a shock to no one, not even the saiyans. All the decades that they had terrorized the universe had come back to haunt them and they were starting to regret their previous actions.

Not only were the saiyans living in HFIL. They were joined along with a lot of old enemies such as Freeza, the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, and a few more of Freeza's henchmen. Once again this was a shock to no one and needless to say these people were not enjoying their eternal stay in hell. So Freeza and his gang of misfits had decided to lighten up there stay by terrorizing their fellow hellion companions, which was making King Yemma very mad.

Shockingly the saiyans were more peaceful in their death. They just sat around and talked about the living years. Though there was no point, a lot of them still trained. Even some habits can't be stopped by death!

King Yemma had also noticed the saiyans good behavior and really appreciated it, but the fact that Freeza was causing such a disturbance was really starting to piss him off. This was HFIL was hell's sake. They just couldn't go around making people more miserable that hell is supposed to! That's what he was thinking about the time Goz and Mez walked in.

"King Yemma, you are never going to believe what Freeza did this time!" Mez looked royally pissed as he stormed by King Yemma's desk.

"I can only imagine!" Yemma leaned back in his chair ignoring the soul in front of him awaiting there sentence.

"He was caught trying to beat the pulp out of one of those Calation souls! You know that if you die when you are already dead that you can never come back! We can't have this much trauma in HFIL!" Goz had a large vein popping out of his head.

"Well we must use some kind of torture on Freeza and those souls that follow him! They must begin to know their place. They might have been the top dogs of the living world, but down here I rule!" Yemma began to flip through his book to locate the soul that stood in front of him. There was a line building up since he was side tracked with Goz and Mez.

"What do you suggest we do then boss?" Goz leaned over on the desk.

Yemma took a while to think about the whole situation. Freeza had to have something really hit at his ego. That way he might actually calm down a little bit and maybe his gang would calm down with him. Yemma then looked down and noticed that he was in the V section of his book. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw the Prince of All Saiyan's picture right at the top and in small print under his name it said, "Will be having good fortune soon."

With not even a thought Yemma had come to a conclusion. "Goz, Mez, I think we might have found a solution to our whole Freeza problem…"

King Vegeta was currently sitting under a tree watching every thing that was going on around him. As usually he wasn't in the best of moods and was ready at any moment to blast any creature that happened to cross him. Freeza was really pissing him off lately and he just dared Freeza to cross him.

But, I was no use. Why should he even bother, not even kicking Freeza's ass would bring him satisfaction today. He had been dead for years now and the thought of life going on without him was tearing at him little by little.

The counselors in HFIL were thinking that the Saiyans had just decided to have good behavior, but the fact of the matter was that everyone was just depressed that it really was over.

"King Vegeta." Bardock had just approached his king and bowed. Even though they were dead and royalty had no meaning in these parts, all the saiyans still had a respect for there former king.

"What is it Bardock. I am not really in the mood as of right now." King Vegeta's words were laced with poison. Bardock immediately backed off and dared to speak further.

"I am sorry to interrupt you my lord, but Goz and Mez say that they need everyone to gather around for a moment. They said they had some important news they needed to share." Bardock said as quickly as possible, trying not to piss off his king any further. "Nappa and the others are already down there."

"Hmph" was all that came out of the king's throat. King Vegeta humored the third class saiyan and followed him into the large crowd that was forming in the center of HFIL.

"Excuse me…Yes, all of you over her right now!" Mez was screaming into a microphone. "Come on I don't have all day…don't make me get out the hose!" "Gosh Goz, they are a pain!" Mez put his hand over the microphone and whispered to Goz.

"Okay now that we are all here I have an important message that is for almost all of you! King Yemma is extremely sick and tired of all of your crap Freeza and you and your little mob are about to get yours!" Goz yelled and stuck his finger out pointing to the purple lizard.

"Oh really? And what does dear old King Yemma going to do about it." Freeza said in his raspy high pitched voice and gave out a large grunt when he felt his entire body hit the ground! "What the hell!" Freeza yelled when he noticed that he had restraints on him holding his body to the ground.

"Well you see King Yemma has a plan for all of you goons!" Mez grabbed the microphone out of Goz's hand.

The saiyans were enjoying seeing all of Freeza's men attached to the ground with no way up!

"Since the saiyans have been so great ever since they go here, which was extremely unexpected, and you guys have done nothing but make me lose even more hair, the oh great, smart, and powerful King Yemma has made a marvelous plan to piss you off and please the saiyans!" Mez barked at Freeza.

King Vegeta liked the last sentence Mez had said. So what was Yemma up to?

"Starting in a few minutes…" Goz grabbed the microphone and pushed a button on a small remote. A large screen T.V. about the size of the whole place popped up. "… we will be showing what is going on on the planet Earth which is where Goku and Vegeta are at the present time. Since we know you guys hate those too and the saiyans are wanting to know what is happening to the rest of their race…it was just the perfect solution!"

"Shit!" Zarbon muttered and rolled his eyes. "They found a great way to make me want to stop fighting! I'll be good if you don't make me watch this crap!"

"I don't think so mister! Now everyone have a seat we are going to stop in a few seconds!" Mez announced to the crowd. When everyone was sitting on the ground Goz pushed another button and a strange blue haired woman came on the screen.

(AN now that we are going to show what is going on down on earth, _italics_ will be used for HFIL and regular letters will be what is going happening on earth!)

"_Who the hell is that? She's a babe!" Captain Ginyu shouted out at the crowed. Suddenly rocks started hitting him and a lot of people were telling him to hush."_

"I can't believe I got the whole front cover again! And I got a whole spot in the middle! Ah how it is wonderful to be the smartest, sexiest, and richest scientist in the entire world!" Bulma held up a new issue of Cosmo and waved it in Vegeta's face as he entered the room.

"Woman, like a give three shits about what 'glorious' victories you make in your off time. Please just spare me and tell me that you have made an upgrade on the gravity machine." Vegeta hissed at the woman and opened up the fridge.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't want you threatening to blow me into the next dimension would I …oh wait you do that anyway!" Bulma sarcastically threw her words back at him. "I think it is safe to say you can now train at 900 now."

"Of course I can. If you just weren't so damn slow, I could have been training at 900 for two weeks now." Vegeta loved these little verbal battles they would get in.

"_That is my son…" King Vegeta whispered. Nappa pretended for his king's sake that he didn't hear that. Nappa knew that the king had worried about his son since his death._

"_Oh please, just kill me again and make me no more…" Zarbon muttered. "I can't believe that little piece of crap is living it up!"_

"Hmph, please..." Bulma put down the magazine and looked at Vegeta. "I know you probably already know this but I think you are pretty close to becoming the legendary. I was studying your vitals last night and they were out the roof." She gave him an 'I am way smarter than you' look.

"Of course I am woman! Maybe if you would upgrade that piece of trash outside every once and a while, I would have become a super saiyan by now!" He smirked at her. She couldn't beat that.

"How many times do I have to tell you…the name is BULMA, B-U-L-M-A! And to answer your question I think you need more help that the gravity machine to get you stronger…but I am not good enough to make another body yet!" Bulma waited for Vegeta to bit the bait, but he didn't instead he just snorted and walked off to the gravity room and laughed when she couldn't hear him any more.

"That woman is hilarious. I would have never thought a human could have such saiyan spirit!" Vegeta put his finger on the ground and started doing push-ups.

"_Vegeta has gotten a lot stronger! And I think it is safe to say he is a little sweet on that earthling girl!" Radditz poked Nappa in the shoulder. "He always did like the spunky ones."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Content made by _**Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	2. When Love and Hate Collide

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Two**

**When Love and Hate Collide**

"_Wow man, look at the prince…"_

"_That is awesome that he is doing so well, maybe he won't end up down here like us…"_

"_That blue haired girl is kinda cute; Vegeta needs to take up time with her…"_

_These were only a few of the comments that were coming through HFIL as the saiyans watched Vegeta train in the gravity chamber. Goz and Mez had spent the last 45 minutes while Vegeta was training to explain what happened and why Vegeta was living at Capsule Corp. They also took the time to tell everyone about Bulma, and the saiyans were enjoying her a lot, Especially her spirit._

"_King Vegeta, what do you think about all of this?" Nappa walked over to the king and took a seat right next to him._

"_Nappa, I trusted you with my son's life from the moment he was born and only I would ever admit this to you…" King Vegeta slowed down his words and began again. "…I can't believe how well things have ended up for him. When we were first sent here after our planet was destroyed, I knew that even though you were with him, that Vegeta was doomed. It pleases me to see how things have turned around for him."_

"_It pleases me also your highness. He has become a great warrior, and even closer to a super saiyan. I just can't believe it!" Nappa returned the proud stern look that the king was giving him and quieted down when Vegeta had walked out of the G.R. for lunch._

"Woman, where is my lunch!" Vegeta belted out as he slammed the kitchen door open and Bulma wasn't looking too pleased r.

"Okay Vegeta…let me see I always have lunch ready by now, and you have been living here for a few months so you must be a very, very slow learner." Bulma watched Vegeta sit down in the chair and brought over a huge plate of pasta.

"I figured you needed a little boost in carbs today. I am going to check your vitals after lunch and see where you are at right now." Bulma put a sandwich on the table for herself and sat down in front of Vegeta and picked up another magazine with her face on the cover and waved it in Vegeta's face.

"Is it your only life's goal to end up on every magazine cover?" Vegeta was scarffing down the pasta in a very Goku manner.

"Oh no Vegeta I thought you knew it was my life's goal to wait on you hand and foot!" Bulma looked at him and gave him a sarcastic sigh.

"Good job woman, maybe you are the smartest woman in the universe after all." Vegeta got up and went to go refill his pasta bowl and smirked to himself.

"Well if I must say, this magazine is a little less vain than the others. It's WIRED and which is a very prominent science magazine. They have a huge article in here on the new capsules I invented. I never thought I would ever become richer than I already am. Man life is good!" Bulma put the magazine down and got up. "Hey don't go anywhere I need to do a blood test in a minute.

"What ever. I don't see the point of all these blood tests are." He grunted and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Because I am secretly creating your clone, so I can rewire your clones brain into being cordial, and then murder you in your sleep. No one will ever know!" She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

He heard her yell from the other room, "Actually it is because that is the only way I will ever know when your body is ready for a gravity update. If that was up to you, you would have killed yourself a long time ago! And what would we do without your help with the androids!"

"_Oh aren't those androids what Goz and Mez were talking about?" Radditz whispered to his father._

"_Yeah, but I don't know why earth is so worried…I mean look at Vegeta and the levels he is training at. They will be scrap metal in no time!" Bardock punched his son in the arm._

"_I hope those androids rip him and that Goku guy to pieces! They are nothing but the shit you wipe off of your shoe!" Freeza was looking furious and his followers weren't looking to pleases either. _

"_Shut up Freeza or we will gag you! God, why the hell can't you just keep your comments to yourself? Your dead, no one cares about what you think anymore!" Mez grabbed the microphone and screamed in Freeza's face._

Everyone watched as Vegeta followed the blue haired girl to the medical lab. When they reached it Bulma, told him to sit down on the chair.

"Okay I think it will be safe to just get a sample out of your finger today." Bulma removed the plastic packaging around the needle and grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"I think you just want an excuse to hold my hand. I know I am irresistible, but you must try and contain yourself." Vegeta looked down at Bulma and noticed that she was turning a little bit pink…was she blushing?

"You are an arrogant bastard, you know that Vegeta?" Bulma took that moment and literally stabbed Vegeta with the needle.

"_Haha…wow, Vegeta has met his match!" Nappa looked at King Vegeta and laughed._

"What the hell, woman?" Vegeta hissed. She had some nerve to stab him like that. "I think you've got enough blood there!"

"Oh, I am sorry Vegeta; I thought that the Almighty Prince of Saiyans could take a little boo boo!" Bulma stuck her lip out at him.

"How dare you mock my heritage woman? You are lucky I let you live!" Vegeta was really close to snapping her neck and Bulma was starting to catch on to his feelings.

"Fine!" she yelled back at him. "I think it is safe for you to leave and return to your training." Bulma forcefully starting ripping off the latex gloves on her hands.

All of a sudden she felt her body pinned to the wall behind her. Vegeta was towering over her frail form and she let out a small scream.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_

"_He is going to ruin everything!"_

"_I think she can take him!"_

"_Can someone pass the Doritos?"_

"Get this right woman. I am not just some man that has been living here for almost a year now. I am one of the strongest warriors in the entire universe. I am here of my own free will to help fight against those tin cans and to help save your sorry ass! So I would enjoy just a little bit more respect!" Vegeta's voice was surprisingly non-threatening. It was calm and to the point.

"I may not be a strong woman, Vegeta, but I am just as valuable to the Z-Fighters as you are. My brain is the only one out of everyone's that can build all of you the equipment to make ya'll stronger faster! With out me, you wouldn't be able to stand up in 250 the earth's normal gravity. So when you start talking about respect to me, you better damn well look in a mirror and show me some in return." Bulma pushed his hands off of her. She was never one to back down.

"I believe you have some training to get back too!" Bulma yelled back at him and they both parted in a huff."

"_Oh, you go girl!" Captain Ginyu commented and poked Jeice in the ribs._

Vegeta went back to training for a few more hours, while Bulma went back to work on more inventions.

"What is wrong with that damn woman! Had anyone else said that to me they would have been turned to ash!" Vegeta punched the air as he talked to the air.

"_Um, duh Vegeta you are falling for her. I don't know about you guys, but I approve!" Turles spoke out loud and everyone else followed in grunting yes and shaking their heads._

"_Well I am not sure what I think about this yet. Sure she would be a great last resort to keep the saiyan blood line flowing, but Vegeta is too arrogant to notice that he cares for her." King Vegeta looked at Nappa, who was shaking his head in agreement._

The day was growing to a close and Vegeta decided that it would be nice to end his long day of training by watching the earth's sunset. How the sky would turn to golden yellows, with orange, and purples reminded him of his home planet. He would usually take the time everyday to make the trip up to the porch on the upper levels of the Capsule Corp. to watch the natural phenomena.

What Vegeta didn't expect today was the small blue haired woman standing by the ledge. Her baby blue hair was blowing in the steady wind and the light from the sunset was glowing on her skin. Vegeta had a strange feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach.

"So, what brings you up here little one?" Vegeta leaned up against the door frame and didn't know what to do when he the girl turned around with dried and fresh tear stains covered her face.

"Yamacha", Bulma whispered and then turned back around to the sunset.

"_Okay, wait a second, who the hell is Yamacha?" Zarbon yelled and looked at Goz and Mez for an answer._

_Mez proceeded to pick up the remote and paused the screen._

"_Oh cool, we have 'the after life' Tivo!" Radditz laughed._

"_Okay, Yamacha is the man that Bulma has been dating for about four years now. He has just been using her for her money and has cheated on her constantly." Mez finished up and pushed play again._

"So what did that idiot do?" Vegeta slowly walked up behind her and put his hands on top of the ledge.

"Why do you care? I thought you would be happy to see me in pain!" Bulma laughed sarcastically and didn't even bother to notice that her words had hit Vegeta more than she thought.

"He cheated on you didn't he. I smelled those other women all over him. It was only a matter of time before you found out." Surprisingly his tone wasn't filled with poison and this made Bulma fell like she could open up a little bit more.

"He cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him. He just couldn't wait for me..." Bulma was starting to tear up a little more which made Vegeta a little more intrigued.

"You wouldn't sleep with him?" He wanted to figure out what was going on with these humans.

"To humans virginity is a very sacred thing and some people don't see it that way. So they just go and sleep around. Yamacha believes that and I want to be a virgin until I am married. Plus I am only 18!" Bulma lowered her head in shame and then looked back up to Vegeta with her big blue eyes.

"_That is so low! That Yamacha guy deserves to be down here with us!" _

"I understand. The saiyans have a similar tradition that wasn't supposed to be messed with. If Yamacha is too stupid to listen to you, then he doesn't deserve you…" Vegeta looked back at her.

Bulma's eyes widened in amazement. She couldn't believe that he had just paid her a compliment.

And with that Vegeta got up and walked out of the night sky and headed towards his long awaited and needed shower, leaving the woman alone to think….

**Author's Note**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	3. Elegant Disasters

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 3**

**Elegant Disasters**

It was a brand new morning and Vegeta was extraordinarily pissed today because it was breakfast time and the woman was no where to be found. How dare she miss one of the most important moments of the day! She had probably cried herself into oblivion, what a weak emotional fool!

That was about the time Vegeta heard the front door slam open and saw that spastic blue haired moron enter the room.

"Oh, Vegeta I am so sorry I'm late. I knew you would have never managed on your own!" Bulma through down her keys on the table and began to go through the fridge to make something for that arrogant ass.

Vegeta just grunted and then took a closer look at the woman. She had a lot of 'business' make up on with a black skirt suit and a lime green button down under shirt. She looked …oh damn…she looked pretty.

"_Oh no, I think Vegeta is starting to notice her a little bit more. Damn, I never thought that monkey's life would ever be so interesting!" Zarbon moaned and then grabbed some more potato chips._

_The saiyans just looked at him and laughed. It was funny how all of Vegeta's old enemies were becoming more and more fascinated with his life. Then they went back to their 'soap opera'._

"Where the hell have you been woman?" Vegeta sat down by the table and waited for the woman to hurry up with his food.

"Well I had to teach a class at the college today. One of my friends is a professor and he was sick this morning and asked me to fill in for on short notice." Bulma pushed a button on the stove and Vegeta's eggs started cooking. She then pushed another button for a robot to finish them. She had a long day today and didn't have time to finish them.

"What the hell kind of a class were you teaching this early in the morning?" Vegeta was irritated that anything could come between him and the woman making his breakfast.

"We'll it was an astronomy class and they had a trip planed for weeks to look at the Andromeda Galaxy and the professor didn't want them ruin it." Bulma took off her jacket and then started towards the living room. "Vegeta I am not going to be able to baby-sit you today, so you will have to survive on your own. The robots are programmed to prepare the rest of your meals today."

Vegeta felt odd. The woman wouldn't be around? Then who was he going to argue with all day? The robots couldn't think for themselves…Damn!

"_Aw man, that means they are going to be boring today! I love the fact that Vegeta is so strong, but watching him train all day is not that cool!" Turles laid his fist under his head and huffed._

"_I know, we haven't seen my son yet! I want to know what he is up to. We can get back to Vegeta later!" Bardock yelled over at Goz._

"_Well I don't see what that would hurt. He, his son, and Piccolo are currently training also, but at least you will get to see a battle." Mez flipped the switch up and Goku appeared._

"Aw good try son, but you still aren't fast enough!" Goku told Gohan who just kept punching. Piccolo just sat there and watched as he meditated.

"_That's my son…and my grandson…" Bardock was at a loss of words. He hadn't seen Kakkarot since he was an infant. To see his son a grown man, with a child of his own was overwhelming._

"_Hey Bardock, he looks just like you!" One of the saiyans yelled over at him._

_King Vegeta looked over at Bardock and knew immediately the way he was feeling. It was so weird to see the sons you left so little grow up to be the strongest men in the universe. They both felt emotions they knew they could never say out loud._

_Bardock turned around to look at the king and felt honored when King Vegeta nodded at him, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking._

"Goku, I believe it is time that I train with the kid. He needs someone who won't be so easy on him." Piccolo grunted and Goku agreed with him.

"That sounds good to me Piccolo, I need to go and check on Chi Chi anyway. I don't think she was feeling to well this morning anyway!" Goku gave a signature goofy grin and then flew off towards their little home.

"Alright Gohan, enough with this wishy washy crap! I know you are stronger than this so you better start trying!" Piccolo threw an energy blast at the kid and watched Gohan dodge it.

Goku landed in the front yard and laughed out loud when he heard Chi Chi scream. "Gosh Chi, I would have thought you were used to my surprised landings by now!"

"Oh Goku, you just scared me that's all…" Chi Chi looked really bad. Her nose was red and she had sneezed most of her sentence out. "I am sorry about all the sneezing Goku, all of these allergies are killing me!"

"Aw it's okay Chi, why don't you go and lay down, I think the house can be messy for another day!" Goku gave her a hug.

"Oh I guess you are right Goku…" Chi Chi sat down in a chair and pulled under the kitchen table.

"_I am so sick of hearing everyone call him Goku! His name is Kakkarot damn it!" Radditz looked like someone had just slid their nails over a chalk board._

"_Well how do you think I feel? I named the kid!" Bardock bowed his head and then looked back up to watch his son._

"I think that Gohan and Piccolo will be threw training soon, so they will be in for dinner in no time!" Goku opened the lid on the pot over at the stove. "Wow Chi, you out did yourself again!"

"_Okay, I am starting to get really bored with Goku! No offense Bardock, but your son isn't that entertaining at the moment!" Nappa yelled over at Goku's father._

"_I am afraid to say it, but I think the prince's training was a little more interesting than this!" Bardock had to admit it. Sure his son was a good guy and all, but watching Bulma and Vegeta argue was the best. "Go ahead and change it back Goz!"_

_Goz picked up the remote and changed the channel. All of the men in the room had their jaws on the ground when they saw what was on the screen._

Bulma was decked out from head to toe in a very delicious black dress with a slight princess poof at the bottom. Her hair was engulfed with a fresh layer of ringlets and huge diamonds were draped on her ears and neck.

"_Wow, where is she going?"_

"_Dang I wish I was living at the Capsule Corp.!" _

"_Vegeta is so lucky…first he survives and now he lives with a babe!"_

Bulma went outside to find Vegeta making laps in the swimming pool. "Hey Veg-head! Will you quit for a while and listen to me?" Bulma tried to get his attention.

Vegeta quiet his laps and started yelling, "Damn it woman, can't you see that I am bus-…" and then he looked up at her. The woman actually presentable for the second time in one day! "Where the hell are you going?"

"We'll they are having a huge WIRED party tonight celebrating how many issues of that magazine I was in they sold. So of course since I was on the cover I was invited…" Bulma huffed the last of her words.

"Then why the hell are you so upset? You love prancing around in dresses all night! Don't tell me…it's the hormones!" Vegeta laughed and was about to start some more laps when Bulma through a rock that landed square in the back of his head.

"I am not that interested in going because I have more fun sitting at home arguing with you! There are a lot of people going to this party that I happen to hate and I really don't want to have to listen to their crap all night!" Bulma looked pissed off.

"Well then don't go! It is simple as that! You practically rule this planet, so why should you have to attend some low class party?" Vegeta started to get out of the pool.

"Because it isn't some low class party. It is a very well respected magazine that a lot of the earth's geniuses read!" Bulma jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. She began digging threw her black purse like a maniac. Vegeta always loved watching her struggle to find her phone in her purse…If she was such a genius the why the hell couldn't she figure out that she needed to clean her purse out!

"Hello? Oh hey Alexander I was just about to leave...What happened? Oh that is terrible! The poor guy! He must be devastated! Oh I am fine, I have plenty to do anyway. Okay then you take care…alright…bye bye." Bulma hung up her phone and took in a deep breath of relief.

"Thank god it was canceled!" She threw her cell into her purse.

"_Oh no, she is all dressed up and has no where to go…Damn it Vegeta get a clue!" Captain Ginyu rested his head on his fist._

"_I know, damn our blood for being so stubborn!" One of the saiyan yelled out and was followed by many grunts of agreement._

"The head editor of the magazine had a family emergency. Everyone thought it would be weird to have the party when he was in distress." Bulma stood over closer to the pool and turned around to see Vegeta walking towards her.

Surprisingly Vegeta got so close to her they were almost touching. "I am glad it was canceled." He whispered to her seductively.

"_Kiss her you idiot!" one of the saiyans yelled and threw a can at the T.V._

"_She is perfect for you!" Jeice yelled also_

Vegeta's face was getting closer and closer to Bulma's and all of the saiyans were eyes were getting bigger and bigger with all of the anticipation.

"You know your out fit is missing something…" Vegeta whispered and put his hands around her waist.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Bulma whispered back. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"A little bit of water." And with that being said, Vegeta removed his hands from her waist and pushed her into the pool!

"_I know he didn't just do that…Please tell me he didn't just do that and we were just watching a dream sequence or something…" Nappa had his hands covering his face._

"_I always knew that monkey had spirit!" Freeza was laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground! "Good for you Vegeta, you finally did something right!"_

Vegeta was laughing as hard as he could. Bulma was just screaming with anger and then noticed that Vegeta was too busy laughing to notice her. So she grabbed his ankle and pulled him in as well!

"_Good for you Bulma!"_

"_That's a way to hit the ego!"_

"_Is someone recording this so we can use it as black male when Vegeta is dead?"_

"_Okay you guys I am not joking! Who has the Doritos?"_

Bulma started laughing when Vegeta started coughing up water. "You aren't the only one who thinks they are sneaky!" Bulma took this opportunity to splash as much water as she could on Vegeta.

Author's Note!

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	4. When Girls hit Boys

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Four**

**When Girls hit Boys**

"I really can't believe you did that Vegeta!" Bulma was still engulfed in the chlorinated water of her pool. "You know it took me hours to get ready and all dressed up…"

"Are you serious woman? With your pug like features I would have guessed around 4 months with a few surgical procedures…" Vegeta felt another large wave hit his face.

"You only wish you could be as gorgeous as I am Vegeta." Bulma was getting a little tired from paddling in her water soaked dress. "I think it is about time I got out Vegeta, my dress is weighing me down!"

"_Then take it off!" The saiyans cheered out loud. Freeza and his men didn't look too opposed to the request either._

"You are such a weak woman. If the dress is bothering you so much then why don't you just remove it?" Vegeta smirked almost as if he was daring her.

_HFIL was roaring with cheers…_

"_Aw man is she going to do it?"_

"_Please Oh Please Oh Please!"_

"_Good job Vegeta, call her on it!"_

"Wouldn't you just like me to? If I was a man I would want to see me in my undies too!" Bulma just stepped out of the pool totally soaked. Her dress was ruined, but she didn't care, she could always buy a new one.

"_DAMN! That is not fair!" Turles was very upset that Bulma didn't go through with it. Everyone else was feeling the same way, even Goz and Mez were royally pissed also._

Vegeta followed her out and powered up to dry himself. "Woman, come here…" Bulma started walking towards him.

"You have already thrown me in the pool Vegeta. The shock wore off of the first time, so the second won't be as great a victory." Bulma stood in her place for a moment.

"Woman, just come here!" Vegeta didn't wait for her to walk up and so he just zoomed over to her and then put his arms around her.

"Vegeta, what in the world are you doing? I am cold, I need to get inside and take these clothes off!" Bulma was shivering and then looked up when a yellow light formed around her. Everything went warm and Bulma felt a small blush pass her cheeks when it struck her that Vegeta powered up to dry her off.

"_Man, Vegeta is working her and isn't even aware of it." The king turned to Nappa and smirked. "I did the same used to use the old 'power up to dry her off trick' with my mate. I believe my son has found himself a mate and doesn't even know it!"_

"_I agree my lord. I have never seen him act this way around anyone!" Nappa brushed his mustache. _

When Vegeta powered down Bulma looked up at him. "Thank you Vegeta…that was kind of you." She backed away from him. "You know it is only around seven, do you want to watch a movie or something, we can argue about what to put in the DVD player!" Bulma smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me woman. I will meet you down in the living room in about ten minutes…" Vegeta walked off to his bedroom to change and take a quick shower to get the chlorine smell off of him.

Bulma was off to do the same so everyone in HFIL had to wait around until they got back. It was going to be a double treat to watch them and their movie.

"_Hey wait a second! I still haven't seen that purple haired moron that killed me on earth! Where the hell did he end up?" Freeza was fuming at himself for admitting his defeat._

"_I would love to tell you Freeza, but King Yemma has given me special orders to keep that information top secret! It is going to be a big surprise for all of you!" Mez answered back to him. _

Everyone started quieting down when they saw Bulma reach the living room before Vegeta. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants with a tight low cut tank top.

"_Oh my god! What the hell is she doing?" Nappa laughed out loud when he saw what the woman was up to._

Bulma sat down on the couch and started lying in different positions. She tried lying on her back and whisking her hair over the pillows. She also tried to lean on the couch to expose her cleavage.

"_She is actually trying to make herself look sexy for Vegeta!" Jeice yelled out. "Man, she is doing a good job!" Everyone else was agreeing with him_

Bulma finally decided which position on the couch looked the most inviting and waited not too long for Vegeta. She heard his loud feet tapping down the stairs. Her heart started racing a bit. She had known ever since that run in with him on Namek that she had fallen for him. She had kept it a secret because Yamacha and her were dating and Goku was her best friend. But, for some reason tonight she didn't care what anyone thought…she just wanted him to notice her.

"Okay woman, so what kind of movie do you want to watch…I am up for anything as long it isn't any of that girly crap!" Vegeta pretended like he didn't notice the way she was sitting, the way she looked was driving him crazy!

"Well I was thinking maybe an epic movie. What about the Lord of the Rings? I kind of think you would like it! There is a lot of blood and the storyline is fabulous!" Bulma bent over a little more so Vegeta could get a better view of her.

"Whatever woman, like I give a damn, I just need a distraction to pass the night!" Vegeta was trying his best to not let her know that he was gapping at her. He sat right next to her on the couch and watched her press play on the remote.

"_They are the two most stubborn people in the entire universe. I wish they would just get over it and snog each other silly!" Turles leaned back and huffed_

"_Tell me about it, I never thought anyone could ever be as heard headed as my son!" King Vegeta nudged Nappa in the arm._

"_I believe I know why the prince is so stubborn. His pride is getting the best of him. Unfortunately when I was still alive I never got the opportunity to talk to him about mating. He is filling in the gaps with what he thinks the saiyan race was like. Since we were so 'brutal' all the time, it makes since for him to think that we would have negative feelings about love." Nappa kept staring at the screen watching the prince. "But I don't know what the woman's problem is. It is probably pride…either that or she is scared of being rejected."_

"_I really wish Vegeta knew that saiyans had no problem with mating. He could be so happy with her." The king shook his head._

_The saiyans kept watching Bulma and Vegeta, a few of them were enjoying the Lord of the Rings as well. It was funny how they kept getting closer and closer to each other on the couch, like they were preteens. _

"_It's kind of funny how Bulma chose a 3 hour movie to watch. She is pretty clever; it gives her more time to wait for him to make a move before she does." Radditz told his father._

The movie went on and nothing was happening. Vegeta was getting about fed up. They were about three inches apart and it had been two hours and thirty minutes of sliding down the couch. He knew that she had been flirting with him all night and he decided to go ahead and take the bait.

"Bulma would you…" Vegeta almost laughed. The woman had fallen asleep right when he got the courage to say something to her.

"Hmph" was all he could say as he turned off the T.V. and then picked her up in a cradling style and headed towards her bedroom.

When he reached the room he opened the door, walked over to her bed, pulled down her covers, and slid her on the bed. He took a moment to move a strand of hair off of her face. He just stared at her for a few minutes and whispered to himself, "What am I going to do about us?"

The next morning Bulma woke up in her bed, which is not where she remembered she last was. Her last memory was of Gandolf riding on his white horse during a battle, oh yeah, and trying to get closer to Vegeta…

Her pink rhinestone cell phone started ringing off the hook and Bulma mumbled a few obscenities as she grabbed over to answer it.

"Hello?" Was all she could mumble out of her mouth. Who would be calling her at 6:00 in the morning?

"Hey Bulma! You aren't still asleep are you?" Goku's cheery voice made her want to get up and barf her brains out.

"Yeah Goku, most normal people are asleep right now! What is it that you needed?" Bulma managed to get out of bed and head towards the bathroom.

"Well Piccolo took Gohan away for the weekend to train and I hate training by myself! Do you think that Vegeta would mind coming over to train? Plus Chi has been wanting to see you!" Goku just kept on talking.

"I will have a talk with Vegeta. I am pretty sure he will be over there as soon as he knows he has the chance to duel you! Tell Chi Chi I will be over there in a little while!" Bulma didn't even wait for Goku to say good bye, she just hung up the phone.

Bulma brushed her teeth and didn't even bother to change. She ran out to the gravity chamber and pushed a button to stop the gravity and walked right in.

"Woman, are you insane? I have training to do! I don't have time to baby-sit your intolerable ass!" Vegeta started gruffing up.

"Please spare me the dramatics Vegeta; I came here to tell you that Goku wants you to train with him today. Piccolo and Gohan are gone and he thought you could both benefit from the sparing. Come on I need to fix us some breakfast…" Bulma was still drousy when she started heading to the house. She heard Vegeta huff, but didn't really pay attention to him.

Like every morning Bulma started searching through the fridge and got out a dozen eggs for Vegeta. She started the skillet and decided to speak to the saiyan. "So Vegeta…how did I end up in my bed last night?"

"You feel asleep on that couch and I didn't want to hear you whine when I woke you up, so I put you up there." Vegeta grabbed a glass of orange juice and started to drink it.

"_Awww, I think it was a little more than that!" Captain Ginyu yelled out._

"Thank you Vegeta! I really appreciate it, that was really sweet of you!" Bulma looked over at him in hopes that he would look a little interested in her, but as usual his stone cold features sent her heart into her foot.

"Whatever woman!" Vegeta just grumbled and started scarffing down the eggs that the woman had just handed him.

"When you are finished with that we are going to go ahead and start towards Goku's." Bulma yelled when she felt Vegeta grab her.

"Already done!" Vegeta screeched when he grabbed her and flew out of the door.

"Vegeta just what the hell do you think your doing? We can take the capsule car! At least let me change!" Bulma was screeching in her ear.

"Please woman, I can get us there much faster. Just use one of those capsules with your clothes in it!" Vegeta was speeding up and Bulma was pulling herself as close to him as possible. What Vegeta didn't know is that she was huddling closer to him for more than the fact that she hated flying. What Bulma didn't know is that Vegeta had more reasons for flying than just getting to Goku's house faster.

"_Those two I swear. They just need to get it over with and admit that they love each other! I am getting sick of all this beating-around-the-bush!"_ Jeice was huffing up a storm.

"_Oh well at least we get to see an awesome duel in a minute!" Zarbon added _

Bulma felt them hit the ground by the Son house. "Vegeta, do you think you could have slowed it down a little bit! Gosh!" Bulma opened up a capsule and pushed a button. Within seconds she was fully dressed in a blue jean skirt and a mint green polo.

Goku walked out of the house "Hey you guys! You got here fast!"

"Yeah well tell me about it! I don't think I have ever been more dizzy in my life!" Bulma stumbled over to Goku and gave him a big bear hug. "Oh I've missed you ya big lug!"

"I have missed you too Bulma! Hey Chi is in the house, she will be so thrilled to see you!"

"Alright, I'll let you boys train, Vegeta just come and get me when your ready to go!" Bulma walked over to the house as Vegeta watched her every move.

"Something got you fascinated Vegeta?" Goku laughed at him. He knew exactly what Vegeta was doing.

"_Yeah Goku! Call it on him!"_ Radditz yelled at the screen.

"You're a moron Kakkarot! Now I came here to train not watch the daisies grow!" and with that Vegeta threw a punch.

"Oh hey Chi!" Bulma ran over to Chi Chi and gave her a huge hug! "Oh, I have missed you so much!"

"I know, things have been so boring around here! I was waiting for you to come and visit me. So what's up Capsule Corp. got ya running around like crazy?" Chi went and sat in the living room.

"Well no actually. Vegeta has got me so busy. I have to upgrade that damn gravity machine all the time!" Bulma sat right next to her friend.

"Okay, that is not the whole story. You have been spending the last several months sharing a house with a very good looking man and the last thing I heard was that you and Yamacha had called it quits." Chi punched her in the arm.

"Vegeta and I are not together if that is what you are thinking…" Bulma began to blush. "But, I wish we were…" Bulma looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh Bulma are you okay." Chi Chi grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just getting so frustrated. I have had so many feeling for him lately. I know he is interested in me! We play around like children…you know how girls hit boys when they are really in love with them." Bulma held back a few tears and felt more like spilling her guts. It felt good to finally get all of this out in the open.

"_I knew it! She is so in love with him she doesn't know what to do with himself!" _

"_I really wish that Vegeta would walk in and hear her say this…"_

"_Hey thanks for the Doritos!"_

Author's Note!

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	5. One Step Closer to the Edge

**Author's Note**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Five**

**One Step Closer to the Edge**

"Well have you tried telling him how you feel? I mean sure he is an arrogant bastard and all, but surely he wouldn't torment you for it." Chi Chi let go of Bulma's hand and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well every time I get a chance to, he says some smart ass comment and I totally lose the feeling. But you see that is what makes us work. We are bother extraordinarily sarcastic, proud, and arrogant, we are perfect for each other." Bulma giggled to herself. "If we ever do get together, God help us if we have a child, it will be screwed with our genes and personalities!"

"_That's true. I mean I would like to continue the saiyan race, but that would be an obnoxious kid!" Bardock lay back on the grass._

"_I don't know, I would think it would fit in really well with the rest of us!" Nappa yelled over and laughed._

Chi Chi began to laugh also. That would literally be the 'spawn of Satan'. "Well I don't think you have anything to worry about Bulma. I mean it is only a matter of time, you just have to be patient."

_Goz grabbed the remote and flipped over to Vegeta and Goku. They were fighting full out and both of them were enjoying themselves._

"_Now this is what I am talking about! It is about time we started to see a battle!" King Vegeta was very happy to see his son fight with something besides those little droids the girl had made him._

"Man Vegeta, what the hell have you been doing to get so strong?" Goku was dodging what seemed like millions of punches.

"Instead of lounging around all day, I have been training in that gravity chamber the woman gave me." Vegeta kicked Goku in the stomach and laughed when the big goof ball yelled.

"Aw man, Vegeta that hurt!" Goku wasn't going to stand for this and charged at Vegeta sending him to the ground.

Vegeta immediately got up and started punching at Goku as much as he could and decided to back of when he heard "Kam-e-ha-me-HA!"

"_Wow! Look at Kakkarot! That is awesome!" Radditz couldn't keep his eyes off of the screen. "I think he tried to use that attack on me!"_

The huge beam of light headed straight for Vegeta. The prince just flew up and dogged it with ease. "Gee Kakkarot I hope that isn't all you have or we will be toast against those androids!"

Vegeta and Goku kept on fighting it out and Vegeta decided it was time he tried one of his newest attacks. "You are finished Kakkarot! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"_Holy Shit! Damn Vegeta you're going to explode the entire planet!" King Vegeta laughed a little bit. His son was very powerful._

Goku's eyes got about the size of bowling balls as he made a run for it! "Damn Vegeta what is up!"

Goku barely dodged Vegeta's attack and hit the ground breathing very hard. Vegeta hit the ground also. That was the first time he had tested this attack and he felt as if all the energy had left his body!

"Wow, man, where did you learn to do that?" Goku kept breathing hard.

"I have no idea. I've been thinking it up for a while and it just felt right…" Vegeta was also breathing very hard and sweat was dripping off of his face. "Remind me when we are fighting the androids that it wears me out so I don't do it too early!"

"10-4" Goku looked at his watch and his eyes widened again. "Man, it is already 4:00! We've been out here for hours. I am starving!"

"Yeah me too! We need to do this again Kakkarot, so maybe next time I will actually be able to kill you once those android are gone." Vegeta stood up.

"Oh yeah, sure Vegeta." Goku rolled his eyes. "Lets walk, it's too pretty to fly today!"

"Hmph" Vegeta snorted. It was funny how he enjoyed training with his arch enemy.

"So Vegeta, how has it been living up at C.C. I'm sure living with Bulma has been very entertaining." Goku figured it was about time he started doing some match making. It had already been almost a year since Trunks had come and warned him of the androids and Bulma and Vegeta still hadn't gotten down to business yet.

"The woman is tolerable and is a wonderful mental sparring partner. After having a few conversations with her I wanted to turn her over and see if she had a tail." Vegeta laughed a little.

"That's cool, I heard that her and Yamacha broke up. He cheated on her again, the bastard." Goku couldn't believe that Bulma had been cheated on, especially by one of his oldest friends.

"Yeah well if I ever see the little weasel sniffing around C.C. will kill him!" Vegeta grunted at the thought of that little ingrate.

"Well, well, well, Vegeta. A little protective are we?" Goku lifted up his eye brow. _"Come on Vegeta just give it up…."_ He thought to himself

_"Kakkarot really needs to call him on it."_ Radditz looked at his father and then back over to the king.

_"Your son is too damn stubborn your highness." _Radditz yelled over to him.

_"I wonder where he gets it from?"_ Nappa looked at King Vegeta also.

"It's not just because of the woman, I always hated the little piece of trash. It would please me to see him covered in blood and my boot on top of his head that's all." Vegeta shrugged. He knew what Kakkarot was trying to do, and he wasn't about to give in.

"Well I know that Bulma enjoys having someone over all the time. She needs someone to make sure she is okay…and you do a really good job of that." Goku looked over at Vegeta almost begging for him to give in as admit that there was a connection between he and Bulma.

"I know what you are trying to do Kakkarot, and even though I hate you with every fiber in my body, somewhere in there appreciates what you are trying to do. But, I will be fine on my own, I have to go at my own pace." Vegeta looked over at Goku with smirk.

"_Oh god! So at least we know now he plans on doing something about it!" Freeza yelled. He couldn't help but root for that stupid monkey._

Goku felt much better knowing that Vegeta got the message. He felt even better knowing that he was only a few feet from the house.

"Oh goodness Chi, look the boys are about to come in. I need to get Vegeta home, I am sure that he is starving." Bulma bent over and gave her old friend a huge hug. "Thank you so much for listening to me Chi, you have no idea how much better I feel!"

"Oh anytime Bulma. You need to come over more often, when you aren't busy of course. I get so bored around here when the boys are training." Chi Chi hugged her friend back.

"Chi Chi I'm starving!" Goku had just walked in the door.

"I'm coming dear! Bulma are you sure you and Vegeta don't want to stay for dinner." Chi Chi whispered to her.

"Oh I am sure, I think I am going to try and put the moves on him tonight, and besides I don't think there is enough food in this house for two saiyans." Bulma whispered back and gave one last hug.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and hugged Goku goodbye and then headed outside where Vegeta was waiting for her.

"What the hell took you so long woman?" Vegeta growled at her as usual.

"I was saying goodbye, geez." Bulma walked over and put her arms around Vegeta's neck waiting for lift off.

Vegeta began to fly them back to the Capsule Corp. when Bulma began to speak to him. "Hey Vegeta, how did the training with Goku go?"

"_Oh I'm sure she wants to know all about the training!" Zarbon rolled his eyes. "You just want to start a conversation._

"_Oh shut up Zarbon. She has got to start somewhere!" Dodoria threw a Dorito and hit Zarbon in the head._

"It was satisfactory." Vegeta grumbled, which pissed Bulma off because that wasn't enough to work with to start a conversation.

"Um, okay then. What do you want for supper tonight? You skipped lunch so I am sure you are famished…" Bulma prayed that he would add a little more to the conversation.

"I don't know, as long as it is a lot! Did you enjoy your visit with Kakkarot's mate?" Vegeta really didn't care, but he sensed her distress.

"We had a wonderful time just catching up. Vegeta, why do you keep calling Chi Chi Goku's mate?" Bulma always had been curious of the differences between mates and wives,

"It is a saiyan bond between two people. Sort of like a husband and wife relationship here, except there is no divorce. Only death can part the two." Vegeta looked down at Bulma, who looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, and you need to go ahead and mate Bulma, Vegeta…Gosh!" Radditz hollered. Everyone else nodded and grunted in agreement.

"Oh, okay I get it now!" Bulma looked and saw that they were landing at C.C. When Vegeta hit the ground they started walking towards the kitchen.

"Vegeta I am going to go ahead and cook supper, why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I'll be finished by the time you get out." Bulma looked at him for a moment and he looked back with the same 'it is about to happen isn't it?' expression. Vegeta just nodded and headed upstairs.

Bulma began working on supper. She decided that making red beans and rice was probably a good idea. Vegeta really liked spicy food.

As she cooked, Bulma started getting really nervous. She had seen the look in Vegeta's eyes before he went upstairs. It was as if he was feeling the same thing.

"_So what if it doesn't work out? They won't be able to stand each other!"_

"_Then what will we watch!"_

"_Oh, they will be great for each other! They just need to get over the nerves and relax."_

"_They really need to just finish it!"_

Bulma almost dropped the pot of rice when she heard Vegeta making his way down the stairs.

"What in the world are you cooking woman?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"It is a Cajun dish I love, it's called red beans and rice and you will like it because it is really spicy." Bulma put a huge bowl in front of him as he sat down.

They both ate in silence without either looking at the other. Bulma just sipped at her coke and Vegeta just kept scarffing down the food, both trying to avoid confronting their feelings, until Bulma got up.

"Vegeta I am really tired. I think I am going to go ahead and go to sleep." She put her bowl in the dish washer and cursed herself for loosing the backbone to confront him, until she felt two hands on her back.

The hands then spun her around and then the prince of all saiyans landed the most passionate kiss of a life time on her lips.

They never were good with words anyway…

**AN:**

**Content made by Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	6. Putting the Pride behind Us

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Six**

**Putting the Pride behind Us**

"_Holy HFIL! He finally did it!"_

"_Way to go Vegeta!"_

"_Keep on going, don't lose her!"_

_The HFIL was filled with roars, who would have ever thought a room full of warriors would have ohed and awed over a little romance. King Yemma's plan was working, the saiyans were happy and Freeza and his men were behaving._

Vegeta just kept on kissing her, and felt a lot better when she instantly kissed back. She started nipping at his bottom lip and he decided that it was code that he was allowed to go a little bit farther.

"_Wait hold up!" Goz and Mez were scrambling for the remote. King Yemma would kill them if they let HFIL watch Bulma and Vegeta have sex…and they knew it was going to turn out that way._

"_Please turn it, I really don't want to see my son have sex thank you." King Vegeta spoke up._

"_Aw man!" Was heard all through hell. Sure it was a little perverted, but everyone else wanted to see some action…well most of them just wanted to see Bulma naked._

"_Sorry you guys, but King Yemma would have a fit if he found out we let you watch this!" Goz grabbed the remote and turned the channel up a few times…_

"_Okay Cindy, the bank has offered you $200,550, dollars…Deal or No Deal?" Howie was asking the woman on the screen._

"_No Deal!" She yelled back at him and the music started playing._

"_Oh, what is this?" The saiyans started getting closer to the screen. Who would have thought that HFIL had a bunch of new Deal or No Deal fans._

Vegeta started to put his hands on her back and she gasped a little bit. Bulma began to bite his lip even harder. Both of their minds were going crazy. They had both put their emotions aside for so long and now it had all come down to this.

Vegeta picked her up in the cradling style he had last night while putting her to bed. Bulma was roaming her hands though out his hair and began to deepen the kiss even more by adding a little bit of French.

Vegeta opened the door to his bed room with one hand and walked over to his bed, then threw her down.

He broke the kiss for a moment, "Bulma, you must know something before we go on. Once we have made love, we will be mated and bonded together forever. You will never be able to leave me, Ever. You must tell me if you want to go on, because if we do I won't be able to stop."

Bulma lifted his head back down to her's and whispered, "Make me your princess!" Vegeta started kissing her again and began to remover her shirt along with her bra. When he looked down at her he felt a twinge of pride in knowing that he was the first and only man to ever see this beautiful woman in her entirety. (AN: Okay yeah I know that Goku saw her in DB, but give me a break…it's more romantic that way..gosh..)

Bulma pulled him back down and started removing his shirt also…that is about the time everything started feeling like the Cosmic Tumblers were aligning properly. This was meant to be and deep down both Bulma and Vegeta knew that this was the way things were supposed to work out.

"_The lucky case is number 6! No one ever picks number 6!"_

"_No one picks number 6, because it is never number 6 dumb ass!"_

Vegeta was looking straight into her eyes. His pride began to hurt a little, but it didn't matter. His race was dead, and not even they could stop him from being with this woman. (if he only knew what they really thought) He allowed his hand to roam up and down her body, sending many shivers down Bulma's spine. Bulma decided to follow his lead, so she began to groap his chest.

Bulma was admiring his muscles and all of the small white scars that draped them. She had always thought that battle scars were sexy, and now they were even better. She was also enjoying the feeling of Vegeta being on top of her. A strange since of security hit her. She now knew that she would be protected for the rest of her life.

Vegeta's hand finally made it to Bulma's breast. Bulma gasped in shock and then moaned in pleasure as he kneaded it further.

Vegeta had slowed his pace a little. He wanted to savor this moment for the rest of his life. He gently put his palm on the top of Bulma's stomach. Vegeta smiled to himself when he realized that one day the symbol of their passion would reside there for about nine months or so.

Bulma's mind was running 90 to nothing. When Vegeta touched her it felt amazing. No one had ever touched her and feeling her one and only groap her all over was almost unbearably passionate. Then when she realized that this was her first time, she started to slow down a little. Her kisses were slowing down. She knew that this was going to hurt like hell, but she didn't care, as long as he would be with her for ever.

Vegeta was beginning to sense her worries. _"Can you believe this, we haven't even mated yet and I can already feel all of the emotions going through her entire body!"_ Vegeta knew that she wanted this, and he wanted it too. He decided that it might be best to go ahead and make their bond, so she could enjoy herself for the rest of the night."

Bulma felt Vegeta begin to spread her thighs. She gasped a little and felt better when she had his lips on top of hers once again.

"Bulma, when I enter you, you need to bite down as hard as you can on my neck, I will do the same to you." Vegeta instructed her through this part. He knew her nerves were already a little bit off.

Bulma didn't quiet understand why they had to bite each other, until she remembered seeing a bite mark on Chi Chi's neck. That must me a symbol of the bond or something.

Bulma held her breath for a moment. Vegeta just kept kissing her. Their kisses were becoming more and more rushed from the nerves and Vegeta decided that it was time. He spread her legs a little bit more and with one swift moment thrust himself into her.

Bulma yelped a little, but did as Vegeta said and bit down on his neck. It seemed like the feeling of his teeth on her neck hurt more than the whole 'breaking and entering' thing.

"_Oh no! She opened the million dollar case!" Freeza buried his head into his hand. "The bank is going to offer her a lower amount now!"_

"_Poor Cindy, she never had a chance!" Dodoria ate a few more Doritos._

The new couple began to breathe harder and harder. When it felt right, Vegeta began to thrust into her a little bit faster. Bulma's pain quickly drifted away and began to scream Vegeta's name out load. This made Vegeta very happy, he knew that he was pleasing the woman. They started to slow down a bit to get a chance to breath.

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked into each other's eyes. It almost worried Vegeta when he saw something in Bulma's eyes he had never truly seen before. He saw himself reflecting in her eyes, he saw himself loving her.

Then he looked down at her neck and saw blood draining from where he had bitten his mark. She now had complete power over him and he over her. In that moment, Vegeta knew that he would protect this woman…Bulma for the rest of his life. He knew that he would lie, cheat, fight, kill, and die for her and he knew that she would do the same. He removed his hand from her breast and touched her face.

Bulma had never felt so amazing in her life. This man that was holding her face in his hands was not only a prince, but her prince, her lover…her mate.

Vegeta bent down to kiss her once more and then they started going on round two.

"_Ha Ha Bitches I told yall that the lucky case was number 6!"_

"_Oh shut up, no one gives a damn!"_

_HFIL was filed with people yelling about the game show._

"_Cindy never had a chance, she was wearing brown shoes with a black skirt, no one that has that kind of fashion sense has good luck on these types of shows!" Captain Ginyu shouted out with everyone else._

"_Oh I wish I would have had a cell phone, so I could have texted in! I knew the case was number 6! Damn it!"_

Bulma and Vegeta had completed their first night of romance. Bulma had fallen asleep on her prince's chest and Vegeta had a very protective hold of her. Even in sleep the saiyan bond wouldn't allow harm to come your mate.

"_Okay guys, they have finished 'doing the nasty' and it is morning so I guess it might be safe to switch on back over." Mez grabbed the remote and started to change the channel._

"_I promise on Wednesday we will go back to 'Deal or No Deal' okay!" Goz started telling the crowd of eager warriors, who wanted to see if the couple really went through with it._

What they saw on the screen was an already awake Vegeta looking at a sleeping Bulma. Vegeta was currently brushing her hair with his fingers and rubbing her back with his other hands.

"_Aw, isn't that just the sweetest thing you have ever seen!" Jeice was jumping up and down all giddy from the way things were going on the screen._

"_They are in love! Oh Vegeta is so happy!" Captain Ginyu started weeping a little bit._

_King Vegeta wasn't sure whether he should be happy or disgusted. Then he figured that he was happy they were together and disgusted he had to watch his son naked in a bed with the woman._

Bulma began to come to and smiled when she noticed Vegeta was next to her. "Good morning…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and sleepily opened them up again. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes. I didn't wake you did I?" Vegeta kept brushing her hair with his fingers and Bulma answered, "No, I usually wake up at this time every morning."

"So what do we do now?" Bulma asked very groggily?

"That is a good question. We are mates now, we just act like we normally do, but now that we are a couple we act like them also." Vegeta let her head rest on his head.

"So you mean we talk to each other like smart ass's and then hug one another all lovey dovey and stuff?" Bulma giggled and noticed that Vegeta wasn't finding the humor in it.

"Listen Vegeta I understand your pride, more now through the bond than I ever though I knew, I know we won't be like those silly couples that you see every where and I promise I will never make you do that. We have our own special relationship and I want it that way." Bulma put her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

_"Man Vegeta, you lucky son of a bitch! She's hot and understanding!"_ Zarbon growled at the T.V. screen.

"I know Bulma, but I also don't want you to miss out on your culture. I know how romantic humans love to be…" Bulma put her fingers on Vegeta's lips, first she noticed that he had called her Bulma for the second time since last night and then she interrupted him. "Vegeta all I want from you is you."

She lightly kissed his lips and spoke again as she laid back down on his chest. "Vegeta I wanted to thank you for last night. You didn't have to be so gentle and you were. You have no idea what that means to me." She looked back up at him again.

"_Awww Vegeta was gentle."_

"_Wow, he was a better man than me!"_

"_I could have had $10,000! I knew the case was 6!"_

"I would never hurt you if it wasn't nessesary…princess…" He pushed her head and smirked.

"Ah, I think I like being addressed as princess." In response to being pushed in the head Bulma punched him in the stomach.

"_You go girl!" Jeice looked at Captain Ginyu and rolled his neck._

"Now that wasn't very nice! You should learn to respect your mate!" Vegeta picked up the pillow from behind his head and began to hit Bulma with it. Bulma immeditly picked up her pillow and started waking him for everything he was worth. Then Vegeta grabbed her and rolled on top of her, holding her arms above her head.

"Well, well, what are you going to do now?" Vegeta began to laugh and then gasped for air when he felt Bulma kick him between the legs. He then rolled over and moaned.

"A little something like that…" then Bulma got on top of him. They were wrapped in Vegeta's black sheets, almost in a knot.

"_Bulma, get revenge, but never hit the boys!" Radditz yelled at the screen. All of the saiyans were buckling over in sympathy pain._

_King Vegeta and Nappa were laughing however, if Vegeta was stupid enough to not secure her legs, then he deserved it!_

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	7. The line between Love and Hate

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Seven**

**The line between Love and Hate**

Vegeta and Bulma decided that it was finally time to get out of bed. It was about 10:00 and Vegeta still hadn't trained, which was a big problem…

"Woman, you have kept me from my training long enough! So stop seducing me! It is either another hour of fun or the destruction of the planet!" Vegeta really didn't want to go, but that saiyan blood was telling him enough was enough.

"Oh, fine! I have to go to a meeting at 2:00 anyway!" Bulma grabbed the sheets and headed towards the bathroom.

Vegeta just laughed at her and rested his head for a few more minutes. He knew that now that he had a mate, he needed to become a super saiyan more now than ever…

"_Aw man we defiantly don't have to worry about Vegeta going soft. He has his head on straight!" Nappa looked at the king who nodded back at him._

"_I know Nappa, I just wish there was some way I could just speak to my son. I think seeing him and not being able to say something to him is driving me insane!" King Vegeta put his forehead into the palm of his hand. "If only my son really knew what we were thinking up here…"_

Vegeta got the energy to go into the bath room. Bulma was in the middle of a very steamy shower and seemed to be enjoying all of the steam.

"_Damn it, we have gotten close so many times, when are we going to see her naked, first it's the dress, then it's the sheets and now the steam is fogging up the shower!" Zarbon was pissed. Sure it was perverted, but when you have been dead for so long, seeing a beautiful woman naked would be a real treat._

"Bulma I am going down stairs to get me some breakfast. How do you work that damn robot!" Vegeta started gruffing up at her.

"Awww, I can't believe it, just one night of passionate sex, and you are already wiped enough to do things on your own…how precious!" Bulma let her sarcastically cheery voice fill the bathroom, which pissed Vegeta off.

"Woman, just tell me how to work the damn thing before I break this bond and send you to the next dimension!" Vegeta hit the glass to the shower and Bulma giggled.

"How man I must have really hit a nerve. I guess we are back to caveman language, because obviously you have forgotten how to say my name again…" Bulma loved getting under his skin.

"_Man, I am so glad to see that Bulma hasn't softened out. Keep egging him on!" Freeza yelled at the screen. _

"_Yeah, I can't wait to hear Vegeta's response to that one…" Dodoria snickered and flipped another Dorito in his mouth._

"You better believe it woman, now tell me how to work the damn thing or I swear to you when your parents get home I will wreak this entire house and blame it on you!" Vegeta growled at her once again and felt as if he had won the battle when he heard the shower head turn off.

"Oh my God…my parents are coming home! I my God, they are coming home this evening!" Bulma's heart about stopped when she realized that it was Tuesday… Her parents had been in the Bahamas for a month celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary, and today was when their cruise entered back to the port.

Bulma grabbed a towel that was hanging over the shower and rushed right out. "Screw you making breakfast…well brunch now. I will make it, while we discuss exactly how we are going to break this one to them." Bulma grabbed a capsule and pushed the button on the top and with in seconds she was fully dressed with soaked hair. She just decided to scrunch it and let it air dry…she didn't have time to worry about her hair.

"_Oh, I had no idea that her parents were around…Aw man this is going to be priceless…" Jeice laughed out load._

She grabbed Vegeta's arm and almost flew down the stairs. Bulma hit the fridge and grabbed some sausage she decided to fry up. "Okay, Vegeta so what in the hell do we do about this one?" Bulma was almost out of breath.

"I don't care what the hell YOU do about it, they are YOUR parents, so YOU should be the one to tell them while, I train and get ready to save YOUR ass from the androids." Vegeta just sat their and drank his juice and prepared for all hell to break loose.

"I know where YOU are coming from Vegeta, but WE both decided to become mated and so WE are BOTH going to tell my parents about this whole situation over dinner TONIGHT!" Bulma was raising her voice more and more with every word.

"_This is hilarious, damn it Vegeta you have gotten yourself into it now…that is what happen when you let you hormones get the best of you." Captain Ginyu was laughing hysterically when Jeice chimed in._

"_Oh come on Ginyu, it wasn't just his hormones, he's in love, give him more credit than that!"_

"_Oh, I won't give that stupid monkey any credit. Even if his show…I mean life is hilarious!" Freeza grabbed the Doritos out of Dodoria's hand, which made him pout._

"I know that we both got into this, but I don't think that your parents will be too thrilled to find out that I poked their daughter last night! No offense but I have bigger and more important things to worry about than pleasing your parents. I won't be the perfect son-in-law they always wanted!" Vegeta slammed down the glass and Bulma brought his food over too him.

"I guess your right…" Bulma backed down and her voice got weaker. "I guess if wouldn't be best coming from you. They are going to be either thrilled or horrified…"

"That's my good little, weak wife…" Vegeta said in a condescending voice and laughed when he felt Bulma slap him in the back of the head.

"Okay lets see it is almost 12:00, I have a meeting in an hour and I need to freshen up a little more than blue jeans… Just do me a favor and stay in the G.R. from 3:00 -5:00. They are supposed to be here at 3:00 and I think they will need time to breathe. Just get ready for a few grenades to be thrown at you when you get out!

"_Haha, they are so screwed…" Bardock just kept gapping at the screen._

So Vegeta left to go train and Bulma was at her meeting at 1:00. She decide to make it short and sweet because she need a few hours to collect her thoughts before her parents showed up.

Bulma walked into her room…her room? Was this her room anymore? Would she be staying with Vegeta? Would her parents want her to stay with him? Wait, they can't stop her from being with him, they are mated now and nothing can part them but death! How dare anyone want to break them up! …Wait, no one was trying too…at least not yet… Bulma's mind was going 90 to nothing as she began thinking up all of these scenarios in her head.

And then out of no where a big flash of light flew across her room and halted in front of her. What in the hell was Goku doing here?

"_What the hell is Kakkarot doing there?" Radditz asked._

"Goku, what the hell are you doing here?" Bulma yelled at him. (AN: The repetitiveness is not a mistake thank you very much!)

"HA! Hey Bulma! Chi Chi wanted me to check in on ya for a minute. She said you were kind of upset when you left yesterday so I came to make sure that you were okay!" Goku had one of those big goofy grins on his face, which fell when he caught a glimpse of her neck…

"Um, he Bulma, you want to explain why you have that bite mark on your neck?" Goku lifted his eyebrow and started elbowing her in the arm.

"Goku, you know exactly why I have a bite mark on my neck! So don't be cute with me!" Bulma's nerves were almost severed.

"YAY! You and Vegeta finally got together. What the hell took you so long! Chi was right, she knew you couldn't take it any longer!" Goku was giggling and jumping up and down a little.

"Wait, don't tell me you and Chi Chi discuss my relationship life! Oh, gross Goku, surely you two have something better to do!" Bulma punched him in the arm discusted.

_"Man, everyone is all up in Bulma and Vegeta's business…" _King Vegeta was getting a little irritated at the lack of respect people were having towards his son and his mate.

"No, we were just thinking you two were perfect for each other. I mean you are both funny, sarcastic, arrogant, and fistey!" Goku was just laughing it up and Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Well I have a huge problem right now. My parents will be here in about 45 minutes and the last time they heard Vegeta and I hated each others guts! They are going to freak out. What if the press gets a hold of this too? It will be all over the media!" Bulma just leaned up against the wall and scooted down to the floor. Goku followed her and sat right by her.

"Bulma, I remember when I was little hearing your parents tell you all they ever wanted…do you remember?" Goku put his hand on her knee.

"They wanted me to be happy…" Bulma exhaled a little, Goku was right…

"And are you happy with Vegeta?" Goku kept on grilling her.

"Of course I am. I would never bind myself with someone for all eternity if I wasn't madly in love with them…" She began to sniff a little. Everything was happening so fast.

"Well see there you go. Sure it will come as a shock to them, but when they see that you are truly happy with Vegeta, they will be thrilled to see their little princess has finally become has married her prince." Goku pushed her in the shoulder a little and she giggled a little it.

"_Man, I need Kakkarot around every time I feel down…He is so motivational…" Jeice was at the verge of tears._

"Hey and all that really matters is that I approve, and you are one of my best friends. I am protective of you Bulma and if I thought this was a wrong I would have told you before any of this ever happened." Goku stood up and grabbed Bulma's hand helping her up as well.

Bulma gave him a big hug. "Goku, you have no idea how wonderful you have made me feel about this."

Goku hugged her back. "I know Bulma, after all the crap Yamacha put you through you deserve to be happy with Vegeta. I have to go know. Chi Chi threatened me with my life! She wants to know all of the gossip."

Before he flew out the window Bulma added, "Wanted to check and see if I was okay my ass!" Goku smirked at her and headed out.

Bulma rushed down stairs to the Gravity Room, so she could hug Vegeta. She felt really good right now and she wanted to reassure him of everything.

"Woman, what the hell do you think you are doing? You could have been smashed into smithereens!" Vegeta was yelling until Bulma jumped up on him and kissed him.

"Okay you sorry son of a bitch! I could care less what my parents think of us! If they don't like it they can get over it or move out of C.C.! I own the business now and I love you, so screw them!" Bulma kissed him again and then walked back out the door, leaving Vegeta in a tizzy.

"_Wow, the girl's got a way with words!" Bardock was laughing at her._

"_That's the spirit Bulma! Don't let you parents come between you love!" Captain Ginyu yelled out._

"Man, that is a strange woman…" Vegeta just ignored her and began finishing his training.

Bulma skipped down to the living room. She didn't even have time to sit down and turn on the T.V. when she heard the doorbell ring. Bulma took a breath and walked towards the door.

Bulma opened it and didn't even have time to comprehend what was about to happen.

"Oh Bulma dear! We have missed you for so long!" Bunny hugged her daughter and Dr. Brief wasn't far behind her.

"Ah, yes honey and look who else came to see you…" Dr. Brief moved out of the way reveling no one else, but that bastard Yamacha!

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	8. Things can NEVER be the same!

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Things can NEVER be the same!**

Bulma just stood in the doorway for a moment staring at Yamacha. How dare the little bastard come anywhere near this house! She was with Vegeta now! Vegeta was bonded to her forever and he would never cheat around like Yamacha!

"_What the hell is the little prick doing there!"_

"_He needs to leave before Vegeta escorts him to HFIL!"_

"_He has some nerve busting up in her house! After all the crap!"_

"_Yeah he is probably using her parents to make her take him back…what a jerk!"_

"Hey babe! I heard your parents were coming home, so I decided to drop on by and see how you were doing and how their trip went!" Yamacha had a very familiar grin on his face. It almost reeked of 'please take me back'. But it wasn't going to work this time. Oh how she was going to love breaking the news to him!

"Yamacha, why are you here? Did your little whore, bitch dumb you? Or was she too busy cheating on you when you were cheating on me? Funny how things just run in a circle…" Bulma felt like she had poison dripping out of her mouth.

"Oh Bulma, now that is not how we treat our guests! This is now the time and place to bring this up!" Bunny scooted her daughter from the door.

"Oh Yamacha since you are here I guess you could be in here when I tell mom and dad my great news…" Bulma looked over at her parents. She couldn't wait to drop the bomb on him!

"Bulma, you have so good news? That is wonderful! I love it when my little girl is happy…" Dr. Brief kissed his daughter on the cheek and then sat down by his wife on the couch. Yamacha followed Bulma's parents lead.

"So darling, did you get on another magazine cover, I know Seventeen, has been wanting to do a story on you for weeks. You are so inspirational to girls your age!" Bunny's sing-songed her words.

"Well actually no mommy, but I do have a conference with them this week…" Bulma began to breathe a little harder. She was getting nervous,

"Okay Bulma what is this wonderful news you have for us, dear?" Dr. Briefs lit a cigarette.

"_Those are Bulma's parents? They are the funniest looking people I have ever seen!"_

"_Man, there is no way Bulma is related to them!"_

"_Dude this is too weird, and what the hell is that Yamacha guy doing there?"_

"_Yeah Vegeta will kill him if he walks in!"_

"Well, when you guys were on you vacation, I was extremely productive. Okay, before I go on, mom and dad, keep an open mind! Yamacha I really don't care what you think…" Bulma began when her mother interrupted her.

"Bulma sweetie, just go on, I promise I won't freak out or your father…" Bunny kind of nudged her husband in the arm. When he nodded his head in agreement Bulma went on.

"When I was here, I had a bunch of board meetings, I got our new capsule prototypes on the front page of Wired, I managed to upgrade the gravity machine, and I fell in love!" Bulma clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Oh my baby is in love again! The world is such a great place!" Bunny wrapped her arms around her chest hugging herself.

"What do you mean you fell in love?" Yamacha was looking more and more pissed, which really pleased Bulma to the enth degree.

Dr. Briefs just smoked his cigarette. "Well, that's nice honey, who is the young man?"

"Well lets just say, momma I already know that you like him!" Bulma looked over at Bunny who was loving even more of this conversation.

"When you guys were gone, Vegeta and I got married!" Bulma squealed out and giggled a little bit more. "Well saiyan married…we are mated!"

"_Whoa, good way to break it to them Bulma!" Freeza started popping bubble gum at the screen. "I'm sure they will really go for it now!"_

"_For real, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE GO FOR IT DR. AND MRS. BRIEF!" Captain Ginyu was about to die…well theoretically speaking…he was already dead…yeah…_

"Oh sweetie that is wonderful! Oh my baby is a full grown woman! I am so glad that you are happy darling! I want to know all of the dirty details!" Bunny was jumping up and down.

"Gross Mom, I am not going to tell you about my sex life!" Bulma was yelling and giggling at the same time.

"Married, Mated, Sex Life, Vegeta! Bulma what the hell is wrong with you! That bastard helped kill me and tried to kill all of your friends!" Yamacha was livid and Dr. Brief just sat there and smoked his cigarette.

"Bulma, I think it is good. Vegeta is a fine ambitious young man, and I say cheers to it!" Dr. Brief got up and kissed his daughter on the cheek again. "Bunny dear we need to unpack… We can talk to Bulma and Vegeta at dinner…"

"_Wow, they are taking this really well… I am not sure that if Vegeta had brought Bulma home without any warning that I would have been that thrilled." King Vegeta looked over to Nappa._

"_Yeah, but Vegeta has lived with them for a while, so they are used to him." Nappa reassured the king._

Bunny got up and hugged her daughter. "Yay, my daughter is a real princess now! You will have to explain this whole mating thing to me later, I think you need to talk to Yamacha right now…" Bunny whispered the last sentence.

That left Bulma and Yamacha all alone together in the same room. Yamacha looked so angry it almost scared her…

"Bulma, how could you do this? You just threw your life away and for what, to be with the Prince of all Jack Ass's?" Yamacha was fuming.

"_Hey, man, those are fighting words!" The saiyans weren't too happy with Yamacha right now, you never insult the saiyan race…_

"_Hey, that Yamacha guy seems pretty smart!" Freeza was laughing hysterically and then had a whole bunch of Doritos hit him in the head._

"Don't you dare address my mate like the piece of trash you are! You cheated on me Yamacha don't you remember that? You were the royal jack ass of the situation. Are you mad that Vegeta loves me and that you can't torment me anymore?" Bulma was screaming in his face.

"I made a mistake Bulma! She wasn't anything to me, you are everything, you're my whole world! Just leave him and come with me! I promise I will clean it up and I will never hurt you again…I love you Bulma that is something Vegeta will never truly be able to do!" Yamacha sat back down on the couch.

"You don't understand Yamacha. Even if I could leave Vegeta I wouldn't! I have feelings for him that run deeper than any emotion I ever felt for you. Vegeta and I are mated, which means we are bonded for life. If one of us tries to leave the other we both die. I will never be able to be with you again and to tell you the truth Yamacha, I don't care too anyway!" Bulma was still standing. She was almost at the verge of tears.

"The only way we will ever be able to escape each other is death. I love him Yamacha, we didn't have the same relationship as Vegeta and me. Every time we speak it is like a whole other experience, just thinking of living without him kills me…I will never think of you like that." Bulma let a few tears land on her face.

_All of a sudden the screen split into two scenes, one was of Bulma and the other was with Vegeta training._

"_Man what else can this T.V. do, first TIVO and now we can watch multiple channels at once!"_

"_Hey that's good when Deal or No Deal comes on!"_

"I can sense that the woman is upset! Her parents are probably letting her have it…" Vegeta just continued training. He decided that he would go in later, he didn't feel like hearing it from the Brief's.

"_Oh, wrong you are Vegeta, you better get in there and fast!" Turles yelled._

"Bulma, we dated for years! That son of a bitch should have meant nothing to you! What have you become his whore? You wouldn't give it up to me! What made him so special?" That was about the time Yamacha felt a huge whack across his face. When he looked up he saw Bulma's angered face glaring back at him. The woman he had once loved and used had just slapped him…

All of a sudden rage had hit Yamacha at his core. Fine, if death was the only thing that could split the two, then that is just how it had to be. So he attacked Bulma and threw her against the wall. He held her arms above her head and was about to start screaming some more when an extremely furious Vegeta lunged on top of him.

"_Get him Vegeta! Kill the little bastard; we'll get him good if he comes down here!" Zarbon was happy that they got to see another good fight._

"_Yeah and he won't get any Doritos!" Dodoria hollered _

Vegeta didn't even bother to use energy blasts on the poor bastard. Vegeta just stood up and started slamming Yamacha against the wall. "What the hell did you think you were doing to my mate you piece of low life shit! You won't live to see the light of day ever again!" Vegeta just kept beating the pulp out of Yamacha!

When Bulma finally came to, she started pulling Vegeta off of Yamacha. "Vegeta get off of him, he's not worth it!" Bulma kept on pulling, but Vegeta didn't budge much.

"Bulma, he was going to hurt you, so he shall be tortured!" Vegeta just kept punching him and Yamacha was wailing like a little school girl.

"_You go Vegeta! Protect that property boy!" Nappa was laughing hysterically_.

"_Man, had Vegeta done that to me on Namek, I think I would have been the dead one." For once Freeza's purple flesh started turning a pale green._

"Vegeta please stop for me!" Bulma finally got Vegeta to calm down.

"Woman, will you shut that large hole of yours and let me do my job!" Vegeta let Yamacha's little body slide down the wall.

That is about the time the Brief's ran down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. They were shocked to see Yamacha all bloody on the floor and Vegeta and Bulma arguing over what to do with him.

"Oh, my new burber carpet is ruined!" Bunny quivered at the lost investment.

"Vegeta, it will be more than enough torture for him to see us happy together. He will have to live with this for the rest of his life! Death is the easy way out!" Bulma pushed him in the shoulder, "But thanks anyway!" Bulma giggled a little and took more notice to her mangled ex-boyfriend lying on the floor.

"Okay you little ass hole, you better high tale it out of here, before I change my mind! You are lucky that you have a compassionate ex-girlfriend." Vegeta made sure he got the ex-girlfriend part through Yamacha's brain.

Vegeta thought Bulma was right, it would be a whole lot more fun to torture Yamacha with the fact that they were together. So he grabbed Bulma and kissed her so the pitiful human could see. This shocked Bulma a little, but she got the message and kissed back.

_"Vegeta, you sly son of a bitch!" _Radditz laughed _"Man, Bulma is right though, if they keep this up the poor ass hole will be suicidal."_

"_Vegeta really did him in! I am surprised Yamacha is still alive!" _Bardock added to.

_"It's too bad he is such and ass, he was a cute kid!" _Jeice yelled out, which came as a shock to no one.

_"So does Deal or No Deal come on tonight or tomorrow night?"_ Captain Ginyu asked nonchalantly.

That was about the time that Yamacha made a run for it. He ran through the door and flew off as fast as his little injured body could. Vegeta just laughed at the little wimp.

"I didn't even have to power up!" Vegeta was smirking at his mate.

"Yeah, good job, just make sure that next time I am in the whole 'damsel in distress' mode, you defend my life outside…" Bulma laughed a little as she looked t the mess that surrounded her.

"Well if the little twerp comes around anytime soon, I'll just turn him into ashes and you can clean it up with the vacuum cleaner." Vegeta smirked again and the turned his attention towards his in-laws.

"Um, Vegeta…Welcome to the family dear…" Bunny just twitched a little.

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	9. Sick on a Saturday

**Author's Note! **

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Sick on a Saturday**

It had been about three months since the whole Yamacha incident. Bulma and Vegeta were doing extremely well and their sex life was even better. The Briefs had accepted their new son-in-law, and even though they weren't too thrilled about them deciding not to have a legal marriage by human standards, they got over it very soon.

Yamacha hadn't been around either. When the whole getting beat down into a pulp thing happened he decided that it was probably best to stay away from the Capsule Corp. So he decided to move on and started dating other women. At least they wouldn't have any 'new' husbands that could beat the living daylights out of him!

Things in HFIL were going extremely well also. King Yemma didn't have to use any more force on Freeza and his goons at all, which was a huge surprise to everyone in the other world. No one ever thought that the HFIL could be tamed with the saiyans and Freeza residing down their…

For three months strait HFIL had been watching what was now dubbed "V-TV". They couldn't get enough of it! They were also really happy when Bulma and Vegeta decided to have sex on Monday, Wednesday, or Friday, because they got to watch Deal or No Deal, it also didn't kill them if they decided to do the nasty on Tuesdays, because the Gilmore Girls came on, which had become one of Captain Ginyu's favorites.

HFIL was also in full stock of Doritos all the time, which really was making Dodoria angry. His favorite food had become a fad, and he was NOT and conformist by any means, so he silently began to introduce Cheeto's into his diet…they were "dangerously cheesy" and he was a dangerous man!

Vegeta had been training like a mad man and he still was no where near Super Saiyan. It was sad, but true… He knew the real reason for his lack of power gain, he hated to acknowledge it, but it was Bulma that was holding him back.

She had been an amazing support system. She was constantly testing his blood, making GR upgrades and encouraging everything he did. The only problem was is that Vegeta couldn't concentrate with her around. Every time she felt a strange emotion, which was all the time, Vegeta would leap to go see what was wrong and them somewhere between checking on her, he find himself locked in the bedroom again.

Bulma was sitting in the lab, typing madly at her computer when Vegeta walked in. "Woman, I need to talk to you, would you mind quitting what ever mediocre thing you are doing and listen to me?" Vegeta grabbed a chair and sat right by her.

"Vegeta, shouldn't you be training? I am really busy and I have no time to listen your little 'royal needs'…" Bulma looked at him and could have killed him when he pushed the escape button on her computer.

"Now, I think you have time to listen to me…" Vegeta loved it when he screwed around with her stuff. It really pissed her off.

"_Vegeta, she is going to cut you off if you don't leave her alone!" King Vegeta wished her could give his son advice in times like these._

"Vegeta, I had been working on that report for an hour! You better spit out what you need right now before I slit your throat and I break myself of this bond!" Bulma was fuming.

"_Vegeta should be a little more considerate of her work! I mean she is like the richest person in the world! Vegeta wouldn't have all of those training things if it wasn't for her work!" Jeice started becoming defensive of Bulma._

"Okay, now that I have your attention I can talk to you like a civilized creature! What I am about to tell you is going to piss you off, but you have got to keep an open mind until I am finished!" Vegeta looked at her very seriously, which scared Bulma. Vegeta picked up on it very quickly and started speaking again.

"Bulma, I have been training for months now! We have done everything possible to turn me into a Super Saiyan and it hasn't happened yet! The problem here is that I can feel that I am about to become one!" Vegeta was looking down at the table.

"_Okay, so what is the big deal if he is about to transform?" Nappa looked at the king._

"_The woman is holding him back…" King Vegeta bowed his head a bit. He knew what his son was feeling for the woman; he had felt the same way with his wife. But the fact of the matter was that all of the attention was going to her, even though she wasn't asking for it._

"Well Vegeta, then what is the problem, is there something else I could do?" Bulma started to sense her husband's nerves. He was hiding something from her…

"I need to leave Bulma…" Vegeta looked up at her and his stern look faded when he saw a saddened look strike his mate's face.

"Why?" Was all Bulma could get out without shedding tears. Why did he want to leave her? What was she doing wrong?

"_Oh no, oh no, Bulma please don't cry!"_

"_Vegeta needs to leave! It's going to be okay!"_

"_You guys better eat those Doritos and leave my Cheetos alone!"_

"Bulma I can't train properly on Earth with you around. You are too much of a distraction. It isn't your fault…I worry about you constantly…" Vegeta's words slowed. He didn't want to leave her, but it was the only thing that he could do.

"I…I understand." Bulma looked at him as he put his hand on top of hers. "I know you don't want to leave me Vegeta, I have searched your thoughts, so I know you don't want to go."

"When do you think it would be best for me to go?" Vegeta asked her and squeezed her hand. He didn't like being sentimental, but the woman was a different story. He didn't mind her knowing what was really going on.

"Vegeta, that is up to you… But, maybe it would be best if you decided to leave in the morning. That would give us enough time to help pack you enough stuff and I just want to be with you before you go…" Bulma had finally fought back the tears and started to regain her right state of mind. Vegeta was right; he needed to think about the androids right now. They were bond for life; they could be with each other when everything was safe and sound.

"I agree. I don't know how long it will take, but I will be back as soon as possible. As much as I would love to free myself form your annoying bickering and your insane parents, I might actually miss you." Vegeta lightened up the moment and laughed out when Bulma punched him in the arm, he was used to it by now.

"Oh please, you can't live without me! I think it will be a nice vacation to be freed of your spoiled arrogant bastard ways! So let's hurry up and pack you so you can leave already…" Bulma whined and stood up. "My typing can wait until tomorrow. I'm the most powerful woman on this planet, I can hold off a few papers."

"_Bulma is such a liar; I know she is dying inside!"_

"_Well did she ever do anything bad? She can come party with us!"_

"_Then V-TV won't be as fun with her down here!"_

Bulma helped Vegeta pack for his trip into space. They packed enough for at least 6 months, which was killing Bulma. She couldn't bare it if he was gone that long. Hopefully they were just being over cautious. Vegeta was really close to becoming a super saiyan, so surely it would be just a week or two…wouldn't it?

At about 6:00 they had finished packing. Vegeta was holding Bulma protectively on his chest. She had been so sick for the last two weeks. Waking up to hold her hair at night so she could vomit had become a normal thing and no matter what she took to cure this 'virus' that she had just wouldn't work.

"Are you sure you are okay with me leaving right now Bulma? I can wait a few more days until you get better…" Vegeta stroked her hair.

"Absolutely not! You are going to leave as soon as possible so you can return as soon as possible!" Bulma just buried her head into his chest, this nausea just wouldn't go away!

"Vegeta, I want you to know something…" Bulma began, "I am going to miss you terribly when you are gone and I know you are probably wondering why I am taking it so well…"

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering that. You are usually so pitiful, but what else should I expect form a dependent human like you?" Vegeta nudged her head and smirked.

"When that purple haired guy came from the future came and said that everyone died, he never mentioned me… I am guessing that either I live or he was just too busy to mention me." Bulma inhaled a little trying to fight the nausea while Vegeta stroked her hair some more.

"_Wait! That guy was from the future? What the hell is going on here?" Freeza started gritting his teeth._

"That means that I live Vegeta and you die. I can't live the rest of my life with out you!" Bulma started tearing up again and Vegeta just held her closer.

"_Awww that is so sad, but it's sweet!" Jeice started tearing up too. "Can someone hand me a Kleenex?"_

"Vegeta I would rather loose you for a few weeks than lose you for the rest of my life. This bond that we have between us has gotten so strong that I can't imagine waking up with out you right next to me. I can't live with out your smart ass comments!" Bulma let a small tear roll down her face. She always hated crying in front of Vegeta. He was such a strong, proud man, and she hated to show weakness, even though she knew he didn't care."

"_They are so in love! Vegeta has to become a super saiyan so they can live happily ever after!" Captain Ginyu grabbed one of the Kleenex's also._

"Bulma, that boy came back for a reason. He knew that if we got stronger those tin cans could be destroyed and that is exactly what is going to happen." He lifted her chin up and started to kiss her when Bulma jumped up.

"Oh god this nausea is going to drive me mad!" Bulma started heading towards the bathroom and heard Vegeta yell "You already are!"

Bulma made it in time to throw her guts up. She was so sick of being so sick. Vegeta and her hadn't been intimate in a week because of this damn virus and now he was about to leave and they couldn't even make love!

Bulma heard the bathroom door open and turned to see her mother rush up behind her.

"Oh Bulma dear, we really need to get this taken care of! You won't be able to function if you keep up like this!" Bunny started wetting a rag to put on Bulma's forehead.

"I remember one time I was sick just like this! I threw up all day and all night!" Bunny began to press the rag against her daughter's forehead.

"Well did they find out what was wrong with you mom? I mean maybe I have the same thing!" Bulma put her head in her mother's lap.

"What was wrong with me?" Bunny began to thing and then said in a cheery voice, "Oh, yeah that's right, that was when I found out I was pregnant with you!"

That was about the time Bulma started feeling hot and she felt her heart sink all the way down to her big toe. "Momma…."

"Oh, Bulma dear, when was the last time you had your cycle?" Bunny kept rubbing her daughters back. It was funny how Bunny just always out and said things with such a care free attitude.

"Ummm, gee mom, probably about two months, I have been so worried with Vegeta, I haven't even kept up with it!" Bulma started breathing a little bit harder. Her and Vegeta had sex almost every night about two months ago. They never wore protection either! Oh hell! That means that it had to be true!

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Bulma's…."_

"_Looks like we have a new heir to the throne…" _

_Everyone turned around to look at the king. He just stared into the screen. Come to think of it, the king was looking about as green as Bulma…_

"Momma! Do you think I am pregnant!" Bulma whispered in a sharp tone.

"Well darling I don't see why not, I mean you have all the symptoms and with that hot husband of yours I am sure you guys are very intimate!" Bunny started giggling. "I will get you an appointment with the gynecologist tomorrow to confirm it…"

Bulma finally started letting it all sink in. Vegeta was leaving tomorrow…he couldn't know about this or he would stay! And if he stayed he would never become a Super Saiyan! And if never became a Super Saiyan, he would…die….

Bulma got up off of the floor and looked at her mother. "Mom, Vegeta can't know about this until her returns! Promise me you won't tell him. If he knows he will stay and we will all be toast when the androids get here!"

"_Wait, Bulma you can't do that!"_

"_He has a right to know!"_

"_He will be so pissed if you don't tell him!"_

_The king just sat there. In that moment he had more respect for Bulma than he had had, ever since he began watching his son's life. This woman was willing to be alone during one of the scariest moments of her life, so her mate could become stronger…She really did have the soul of a saiyan._

Bulma's mother nodded her head and then got up to leave. "I am proud of you…" She kissed her on the forehead and then got up to leave.

"Are you feeling any better?" Vegeta asked when she re-entered the room.

"Oh yeah, I am feeling much better…"

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	10. The Hardest thing I ever had to do

**Chapter 10**

**The Hardest thing I've Ever Had to Do**

When Bulma sat back down on the couch she snuggled up with her husband. There was no need for her to tell Vegeta that she thought she might be pregnant. She wasn't even certain and Vegeta needed to leave and train. When he returned a Super Saiyan, they could raise their child if she really was pregnant…

Bulma felt her husband sit up and grab her hand. "Well since you are so damn sick, we better get your weakling self into bed." Vegeta lead her away to their bed room. He longed to make love to her one last time before he left, be he knew she couldn't right now and he knew it was his fault…

"Oh come on Vegeta! I swear I only sick like once every 10 years! Give me a break you smart ellic bastard!" Bulma started heading up the stairs as her husband followed her. "Plus you need to go to sleep anyway, because you know your going to have tons of sleepless nights without me…" Bulma dramatically raised her arm to her head and sighed.

Vegeta smirked when he saw her open their bedroom door. "You will be the one longing for me woman! Who are you going to have to complain to? Sure your parents will be around, but you are always a better bitch in front of me…"

"_Oh please they are both going to miss each other!" Freeza rolled his eyes and hissed. "Just wait until the little monkey finds out his mate has lied to him!"_

_The saiyans started glaring at the evil lizard and all turned their attention to Bardock when he started speaking. "Wait a second, when my mated and I bonded I could sense our child after two months! Why hasn't Vegeta noticed yet?"_

"_Hey that's right! I could sense my children too!"_

"_What is wrong with Vegeta?"_

"_Is their bond not strong enough?"_

_All of the saiyans began asking themselves the same things. Why couldn't Vegeta sense the new heir? If Bulma really was pregnant he would have known by now._

"_Well maybe she isn't pregnant? She really could just have a virus!" Radditz replied to everyone. "I mean Vegeta would have acknowledged it by now!"_

_No one but Nappa noticed the king's reaction to everything that was going on. King Vegeta's eyes looked like they were fascinated with something in the distance. He just stared off… He knew that something was up…_

Bulma and Vegeta curled up in their bed and Bulma shock a little when she felt her husbands hand rest on her stomach. Just the feeling of his hand against her womb began to bring all sorts of questions to her mind.

Would Vegeta be furious with her when he found out that she had hidden this from him? Would she actually be able to survive pregnancy without Vegeta. Since the ship only held enough for 6 months, wouldn't he be back before she had the baby…IF SHE WAS PREGNANT!

Vegeta began to since a little nervousness in Bulma. But, he decided to let it pass. Even though he made fun of her weakness a lot, she was a tough woman. She could survive a while without him!

"Woman, you will be fine without me Damn it! You are a grown woman for crying out loud!" Vegeta raised his voice a little at her, which wasn't such a good idea.

"Um, excuse me Vegeta, but where in the name of everything that is holy, do you get off telling me what I can and can't feel. I know you know I am feeling a little vulnerable with you gone, but come on!" Bulma hit him in the head and turned over.

"_Go Bulma! Let those hormones speak child!" Ginyu shook his arm in a circular motion and began to 'hoot'._

"_For real. If she is pregnant, Vegeta better be glad he will be gone through the mood swings!" Jeice started to peal a blade of grass._

"Woman! Turn around! I will be leaving tomorrow, plus it will be no longer than six months! Who knows, once I am freed of your evil presence I might go super after breaking the Earth's atmosphere!" Vegeta shock her until she turned back over.

"Well then if that is the case, you could just turn back around and you wouldn't even have to stay in space for a day! But, if that does happen, just take a few hours before you get back, I would like to understand what a vacation actually feels like!" Bulma smirked and waited for her husband to throw back.

"Oh please a few hours, I'll give you a few weeks! You and that loud mouthed mate of Kakkarot's can go somewhere, you two have many annoying features in common, you should have a lot to talk about…" Bulma slapped Vegeta on the arm. "But, then again, I might just come right back just to piss you off…"

"Oh Vegeta I am feeling nauseated again! What the hell!" Bulma got up again to go throw up her guts again. She was kind of getting the hang of it though…maybe she could survive without Vegeta for a while after all!

When she returned she saw a drowsy saiyan prince trying his best to stay awake. "Oh please Vegeta, you are just hopeless! Just shut your eyes and go to sleep dumb ass!"

"That is one battle I won't fight you on Bulma." Vegeta grabbed her again and got into a comfortable snuggling position. He had gotten used to sleeping with her in his arms and had grown to enjoy it.

In the morning they woke up bright and early, around about 6:00. Bulma started packing more and more stuff to occupy Vegeta. She loaded more training equipment and put some extra food in. A saiyan could always use extra food!

Vegeta was entering the ship and inspecting everything before take off. Everything was in order and he should have been happy about it. Something hit him though in the pit of his stomach…

Bulma was exiting the ship and decided to wait for Vegeta to come and tell her goodbye. Her parents were still asleep and she didn't want to wake them or else they would have been out there saying goodbye as well. When Vegeta got off board to give her a one last good bye, she couldn't help but look sorrowful. She was going to be alone…

"Awww this is so sad! Poor Bulma!"

"Vegeta better hit super really quick!

"Yeah! No offense but Bulma and Vegeta are only entertaining when they are together!"

"Hey but that means more deal or no deal!"

Vegeta walked up to her and gave her one last hug. Before he parted he whispered into her ear, "So when were you planning on telling me?"

Bulma just looked up at him…What just happened here?

_"Oh God does he know?" Zarbon's mouth dropped. "Gosh Vegeta, that is a great way to ruin things!"_

"Vegeta…I…" Bulma was at a loss of words. Did her really know that she was pregnant? Should she tell him or let him go on? Let him go on seemed to be the best solution at the moment.

"Bulma, I understand why you did it…and I respect you for it, and this is why you must understand that under the circumstances I still can't stay…" Vegeta looked at her.

"YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE KNOWN THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU KNEW! I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING OVER THIS SINCE LAST NIGHT!" Bulma began to yell at him!

"Well actually I have known a little longer than last night. Let's see I have known for about a month now…" Vegeta just smirked. Yeah she had a right to be pissed, but he knew that these crazy earth women loved to be surprised when they found out that they were pregnant.

_"Damn Vegeta, you better be glad that you are leaving right now! Bulma would kill you in your sleep right now!" Turles laughed. Even he knew that you never hide information from your wife!_

"Vegeta what in the hell! Now what are we going to do about this little problem!" Bulma was still in shock. How could he? Well…she was about to do the same thing to him…but still!

"_For real! Is he still going to leave now that everything is out in the open. Surely she will be fine for a few months or so!" Nappa was getting a little worried. He knew that Vegeta needed to train!_

"_Oh he will go Nappa, he may have acquired some human emotions, but he still has saiyan blood!" King Vegeta wasn't worried in the least. He trusted his son to choose to leave._

"Well the first thing we are going to do is allow me to leave. Once I have become a super I will return home as soon as possible. The baby won't be here for another 7 months! So I will be around for all the bloated goodness.." Vegeta smirked at her.

"Like hell! Of course you will be here for the baby when it is born!" Bulma began to inhale a little bit. "Vegeta I still can't believe you have known all this time. Do you know how frantic I have been, wondering what to do about all this?"

Vegeta kissed her. "I know…but you did a good job, even for a human. Your mother and Kakkarot's mate should be able to assist you while I am gone. If that no good piece of shit Yamacha decides to start sniffing around get Kakkarot!" Vegeta started at her for a few moments and then added, "It is time for me to leave." He wanted to tell her that he loved her out loud, but he knew deep inside he could never really do it. She knew anyway. Some things just don't need to be said with words.

"You are so dead when you get back here Vegeta! Even if you are a super saiyan!" Bulma kissed him one last time and then added, "We're going to have a baby!"

Vegeta stepped into the ship as Bulma watched him. Hopefully if everything went as planned and there were no complications with the baby, Vegeta would be back in time for the baby.

Bulma took a deep breathe as she watched the ship lift off. It was going to be a very long and hard time without Vegeta…But come on…She could do this!

Just as Bulma turned around Bunny was walking outside. "Oh, Bulma, darling, you really need to go inside! What if you catch something? That is not good for the baby!" Bulma laughed as her mother started rushing her inside.

"Well it's official momma. Vegeta confirmed it for me…we are definantly having a baby!" Bulma smiled and that smile turned straight into a happy giggle. "I'm having a baby…"

"_I can't believe this! Bulma is having a baby!" Turles was freaking out. Was this good that there would be a half breed prince?_

_Radditz almost immediately picked up what Turles was feeling and then told him, "There are no saiyan women left in the universe. We should all feel proud and honored that the saiyan race is still going on!"_

_All of the saiyans started nodding their heads in agreement. "Bulma is the best choice! She is almost saiyan enough!" Nappa told the king, who nodded._

"Oh, my baby is having a baby!" Bunny put some coffee on the table. "I am so glad that Vegeta knows and he still decided to go! He's a smart boy, he know s that all these women and warriors will take care of you!"

"Yeah. Have you told dad yet? He is going to flip…" Bulma couldn't have spit it out before her father walked in.

"Oh, there is my baby girl!" Dr. Briefs walked behind his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your mother told me last night that she thought you might be pregnant!"

"Well daddy, it's official, I'm going to have a baby!" Bulma started to enjoy saying those six simple words. Everything was perfect; She had a beautiful home, wealth, a great family, wonderful friends, a prince for a husband, and now a baby was on he way.

The only problem was the fact that the androids were going to show up soon. That just ruined the 'perfect feeling'. When everything was finished and hopefully no casualties on their side, everything would be safe enough.

Bulma picked up her keys off of the table, "Hey mom, I think I am going to take a trip to Goku's really quick. I think that they might want to know the news…"

"Okay honey, just be careful! We don't want to hurt the baby!" Bunny yelled after her. Bulma sighed. Is this the way it is going to be for the net couple of months? People watching and criticizing her every move?

Bulma got into her air car and started to fly that way. She was beginning to wonder about things. What were all of her friends going to think? Would any of them be upset? Some of them didn't even know that she was with Vegeta!

When she saw Goku's small house starting to get closer and closer she began to hold her breath. She was so happy and she hoped that no one would rain on her parade today…

Bulma landed in their yard and was not so happy to see more than just the Son family. Piccolo, Tein, Krillen, and Chotzu were training in the front yard and quit for a moment when Bulma landed.

They all walked over to her car when she got out. She jumped up and hugged everyone of 'her men'. Goku gave her a tighter hug; she knew he was worried about her. She never just showed up like this.

"So Bulma what's shakin'"? Krillen started laughing

"Yeah Bulma what is going on?" Tein asked her.

Piccolo was standing there smirking and then Gohan and Chi Chi ran up from the house to greet her.

"Yeah, Bulma so what brings you here today? Has Vegeta been training hard?" Goku grinned at her.

"_So I guess all of those goof balls are the Z Fighters…They don't look so tough to me!" Turles huffed._

"Oh, well Vegeta left this morning. He has gone to go train in space. He says I am a distraction!" Bulma giggled and then smiled when she saw a few of them rolling their eyes.

"Why do you put up with that creep Bulma? It's not like you two are married or anything!" Krillen kept on rolling his eyes; he couldn't believe that she would let Vegeta stay! She took too much crap from him!

"Well actually Krillen, we are kinda married!" Bulma rushed over to Krillen when she saw him hit the ground. "Oh Krillen are you okay!" Goku and Bulma started helping him up. She didn't even notice the look of shock on everyone's face, well except of course Chi Chi, Goku, and Gohan, who already knew about everything.

"Um, Bulma, no offense, but what the hell were you thinking?" Tein asked her. He wasn't sure about the prince already and now he was married to one of his friends.

"I am the smartest woman in this universe Tein, I think I am pretty capable of choosing a husband, thank you very much!" Bulma answered back at him.

Goku interrupted and asked, "So Bulma I know you didn't come out here to tell everyone that. What do you need?" Goku was hoping he would hear that Trunks was on the way.

"Well everyone…I'm having a baby!"

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	11. Appointments and Such

Author's Note!

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 11**

**Appointments and Such**

"You are what!" Krillen fell over again and the looks of horror were written all over the faces of Tein and Choutzu. Everyone's eyes were about the size of basketballs and mouths were hanging wide open.

"I'm pregnant!" Bulma yelled again. She knew it would come as a shock to them, but she didn't care, she was happy and nothing could ruin the feeling.

This time Bulma didn't even bother to help Krillen up. So he just sat on the ground for a moment soaking it all in.

Goku had mentioned the whole Yamacha deal to everyone earlier, so no one dared even to bother with the whole, 'why don't you go back to Yamacha' deal.

"Oh Congratulations!" Chi Chi jumped up and tackled Bulma. They both started jumping up and held each other's hands. "You're gonna be a momma!" They started hugging and giggling more and more. They didn't even bother to see everyone else's reaction, and quiet frankly they didn't care!

"Yeah Bulma! That is great to hear!" Goku jumped in and gave her another hug. He was finally relieved with the burden of knowing that Trunks was about to come on the scene. He had been worried sick about it for months!

"I know! I was just so excited and I had to share the news with someone besides my parents…" Bulma was absolutely glowing. Even though her friends were not so happy that the father of her child was none other than the prince of saiyans, they were glad to see her in such an amazing light. None of them could recall seeing her so happy…

"_I swear if those little bastards don't lighten up! God help them if they end up down here is all I have to say!" Captain Ginyu was livid as he watched the reactions of the Z fighters._

"_Yeah I know! Some friends they are! I don't even know Bulma and I am thrilled about it!" Jeice was getting giddy at the fact that she was pregnant. _

"_I don't think we have to worry about them too much. They look like they are coming around right about now!" Zarbon was starting to smile. Everyone in HFIL was excited with the news that Bulma was pregnant, even Freeza._

_A few times it had gone around that people weren't so sure about the half breed child that was about to enter the world, but everyone started to enjoy the fact of getting to watch a baby…they are just so damn cute!_

"So what did Vegeta say? I am sure it was a hard decision to leave…" Tein blinked for a moment. Hard for Vegeta to leave? Ha! It wasn't hard for Vegeta to do anything…

"Well when I started having suspicions about being pregnant, I wasn't going to tell him because I knew he needed to train for the androids, but this morning before he left he told me he knew and he could sense the baby." Bulma didn't even bother to tell them if it was hard for Vegeta to leave. She knew he would want to keep the 'tough guy' image up and she wasn't about to shatter it.

"Oh Bulma this is just so wonderful! Come on in we can go and talk about it while the boys train!" Chi Chi grabbed Bulma's wrist and rushed her in the house; there was just so much to talk about…

"Can you guys believe this? She is married to Vegeta and carrying his child! I know Yamacha screwed it big, but she could have found someone else but Vegeta!" Krillen was starting to fume a little bit.

"Yeah for real! Vegeta is an ass, what in the hell made her fall in love with him?" Tein was also trying to figure out what was wrong with his blue haired friend.

"_Who the hell are you calling an ass three eyes?"_

"_What do they know anyway?"_

"_They are so stupid! Why can't they just be happy?"_

"_They are in love! They just need to leave her alone!"_

"You guys, I don't think you see what Bulma sees in Vegeta. You have to remember that they have lived under the same roof for a long time now, and she knows way more about him than any of us. Maybe there is something she knows that we don't" Goku tried to mediate the whole thing as well as possible. He already knew that baby his friend was carrying and Trunks was a good kid. They just didn't know it yet!

"Plus, Bulma is a very smart woman, I am sure that she thought this through before she just jumped into this. We are her closest friends and no man that she is with can change that. Vegeta is gone and she is pregnant, so it is up to us to take care of her and make sure that Yamacha goes no where near her house." Goku added, "And Vegeta isn't that bad, none of you have given him a chance!"

"_Preach Preacher!"_

"_Good job Kakkarot!"_

"_That's a way to rally the troops!"_

"_Keep those guys in check!"_

"Yeah I guess your right again Goku…" Krillen just huffed and then they all started training again.

"Oh Bulma you must be so excited! So how long will Vegeta be gone? Surely he will be back in time for the baby?" Chi Chi was almost as excited as Bulma! Chi was already planning in the back of her mind the trips they would take to get the baby stuff at the mall.

"I am trilled are you kidding me! I was a little shocked at first, but now that Vegeta knows about it I have room to be happy!" Bulma had grown accustom to the giggling that she had acquired when she was asked anything about the baby. "The longest Vegeta will be gone is 6 months so hopefully that is before the baby gets here. I think I am about two months along. I still have to go to the doctor and check it out…"

That was about the time she felt Chi Chi drag her off the couch and started heading towards the door. "Chi, what the hell are you doing?" Bulma was laughing at her totally insane friend.

"Well we are going to figure that out right now! We are headed to your doctor and then afterwards we can go to the mall and start planning for the baby and start getting you cute maternity clothes!" Chi was so thrilled about the whole situation…

"So where are you guys going?" Goku asked when he saw them both heading towards Bulma's car.

"We are going out! We will be back at least by tonight!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at her friend and then got into the driver's seat.

All of the men just shook their heads. "I understand having a baby is important, but females are just insane when it comes to all of that stuff!" Tein huffed and then started back on his training.

Bulma started taking off when she turned over to Chi and said, "I think my mom needs to meet us. She would totally kill me if she missed seeing the baby.."

"Oh, I agree, your mother needs to go with us shopping too!" Chi Chi was giggling with Bulma. "You know, you and Vegeta didn't waste anytime did you?"

Bulma blushed a little as she drove her car. "Well you see I never even considered the fact that I might get pregnant! That may sound really naïve, but we never used any kind of birth control and I don't think either of us really expected this!" Bulma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I am glad that you didn't! Now we have a baby on the way!" Chi Chi grabbed Bulma's little pink phone and started dialing her home number and then handed it off to Bulma.

Bulma waited for her mother to pick up the phone and then heard her mother's normal high pitched voice answer. "Hello! Brief's residence!"

"Hey mom! It's Bulma…"

"Well of course it is you dear no one else calls me mom!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Listen Chi Chi and I are on our way to the Doctor's office to check on the baby and then we are going to go shopping for me and the baby. Why don't you drive over to the doctor's office and join us.."

"Of course I will be there honey! You don't think I would miss my grand baby's first check up?"

"Alright, then we will see you there!" Bulma hung up the phone and turned to Chi. "The woman is crazy! It's amazing that we are related!"

"_You're telling me! Those two are like night and day!" Nappa said as he walked over to the king._

"_I am glad too. I would hate for my daughter-in-law to be a total air head!" The king added in._

"Okay well here we are! I sure hope that they aren't busy! I don't have an appointment and I really don't want to waste time!" Bulma said as she popped her car back into it's capsule.

"Oh Bulma dear!" Bulma turned around to hear her mother's sing song voice. "Come on! I have already had a talk with Dr. Madison and he said that he would fit you in!"

"Mom, it is great to have you around during times like these!" Bulma looked over at Chi who was still glowing from the fact that her friend was pregnant.

They all walked into the doctor's office, which was strangely 'not so' crowded. It was usually hell trying to get an appointment to any doctor's office.

Bulma walked over to the front desk and said, "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs, I have an appointment."

The blonde nurse looked up and smiled, "Of course Miss Briefs, I will need to you to fill out this paper work first and then we will take you on back!"

Bulma grabbed the papers and took a seat by her mother and Chi. "Man there are a lot of questions on here!" Bulma was busy filling out all of the useless information and huffed a few times at the nusence.

"Um mom, it asks for my husband's name. Do I put Vegeta down, because we are not married legally by human standards?" Bulma asked her mother with a worried look. These were the times she wished they would have just gotten married by human standards too. Maybe when Vegeta got back they could just go and sign papers at the court house.

"_Of course she should put his name down! They are mated!" Turles yelled at the screen._

"Well I don't se why not! I mean it isn't like they are going to do some kind of background check!" Bunny smiled over at her daughter.

"Okay, then Vegeta no Ouji it is!" Bulma wrote her husbands name down on the form and went on with the paper work.

After about ten minutes Bulma was finally finished. She walked up to the desk and handed the papers to the nurse. "Okay Mrs. Briefs will you please come this way…" The nurse answered her back and Bulma noticed how the Miss had turned to Mrs.

The nurse weighed her and took her pulse. Then she asked a lot of questions about her period and how long it had been since she last had one.

When the nurse left Chi and her mother started talking to her about all of the things they could do today. They started laughing and talking about what they could do to the baby's room and all sorts of other stuff.

"I guess we can turn my old bedroom into a nursery since I am in Vegeta's room now. Plus it is right next to our bedroom so I can hurry over there when the baby is crying." Bulma kind of hated giving up her old room. It reminded her that she was grown up now and she figured it was time to grow up anyway now that she had a baby on the way.

"Bulma I think it is a wonderful idea! When we find out what the baby is we can start painting it blue or pink!" Bunny giggled.

"Oh we can go ahead and start painting it blue then! I am pretty sure that this one is a boy! I don't think Vegeta would dare shoot out anything but male…" Bulma looked up to see her friends smiling.

"I can see how that would work out!" Chi understood, she thought the same about Goku!

_"Of course it will be a boy! No heir has ever been female!" _The king yelled out. He didn't know what to do if it was a girl. The first born heir was always a boy.

When the doctor came in he examined her and ran a whole bunch of tests. After about an hour of all these tests he finally came to the conclusion that she was in fact pregnant and had been for a little less than two months.

Dr. Madison began speaking with them some more, "The baby will be born around December 14. Now we need to get a Sonogram and see if we can tell anything about it's gender. It may be a little too early to tell, but we'll se what we can do!"

The doctor made Bulma lift up her shirt to expose her stomach and the nurse started rubbing a cold jelly on Bulma's stomach. "Alright, Mrs. Briefs, lets see what we can tell you." He started looking around her uterus and the noticed the baby. "My, my Mrs. Briefs! Your child looks as if it is developing rapidly!"

Bulma looked a little bit concerned until Chi Chi chimed in, "Oh don't worry Bulma, Gohan did the same thing! And don't think your gonna get a few months taken off just because he is developing, get ready for a full nine months!"

Bulma was glad she knew someone who had gone through this before. Chi Chi would be a big help without Vegeta around.

"Oh darling look, you can kind of see it! There is something in the way though!" Bunny looked up at the doctor with a puzzled look.

"Well Mrs. Brief, it looks as if you defiantly have a son!" The doctor laughed as he told her.

"Oh my god! My son has a huge wang!" Bulma giggled. "Oh well like father like son!" Bulma felt her mother pop her in the shoulder.

"_Yep, the kid is definantly saiyan!"_

"_Thank god the first child is a boy!"_

"_That is hilarious! I can't believe she said that!"_

"Bulma! Where are your manners! I didn't raise you that way!" Bunny turned bright red from her daughter's lack of couth.

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	12. Flashbacks of the Past

Author's Note!

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 12**

**Flashbacks of the Past**

Vegeta had lifted his ship out of the Earth's atmosphere. He was now passing the sparkling space sky and was going very fast. He had no idea where he was going and he really didn't care, just as long as he became a super saiyan fast and made it home in time to see his child and mate.

It was funny how he had left to avoid her presence and now more than ever he wished he could be there by her side. He knew deep down that he had to train now, not just so he could become a super, but so he could become powerful enough to protect her, and now their child also.

He had known for a while now that she was pregnant. It took everything in him not to tell her the 'big' news. He questioned himself on why he didn't do it sooner, and never quiet came to a reasonable conclusion. He didn't know why he didn't rush and tell her. He figured it was along the lines of protection. If she wouldn't let him leave, then he couldn't protect her from those tin cans that were about to arrive.

"_Man, poor Vegeta! I know it's gotta be hard to up and leave everything like that." Turles began to sympathize with the prince. _

"_For real, I don't know if I could do that … But hopefully he will train really hard and achieve his goal." Radditz yelled over to Turles and gave him a smirk._

He decided that now more than ever he needed to do some much needed soul searching and training to become a super could help. He had missed the presence of his race, but would never admit it.

He looked out the window again and saw the blue orb he just left getting smaller and smaller. His hand touched the glass for a moment and then he turned away. Earth was not going to be a concern until he became a super saiyan, that was all he needed to think of right now!

Bulma was having the time of her life! Who would have ever thought that a trip to the doctor's office could have ever been so much fun!

"Alright girls! It's time to go! We need to go ahead and get to the mall! I know this cute little shop that has the most stylish maternity clothes…" Bunny was just talking away when her daughter interrupted her.

"Oh momma, do you think that we could stop some where and eat real quick. I mean I haven't eaten since this morning and now I'm eating for two!" Bulma listened to the sound of her stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, Bunny I'm famished too!" Chi Chi added to Bulma's request.

"Okay then! Lunch it is!" Bunny slammed on the accelerator and started heading to one of her fav restaurants.

"So mom where are we going? I know I can't have alcohol, but I will just have to get a virgin strawberry daiquiri! I need something fruity!" Bulma sighed and rested her head on the glass. "Damn this kid! I need some alcohol!"

Chi Chi and Bunny giggled. Bulma wasn't and alcoholic, but it was no secret to anyone that she enjoyed the occasional tequila or rum…

"Honey you will just have to cope, I did with you!" Bunny patted her daughter on the leg and kept on driving. "We are going to San Jose's, I want some Mexican!"

"Yay! They do make virgin's there! I can have my fruity drink after all!"

When they got to the restaurant the girls ordered their food. They talked for about two hours about plans and hopes for the baby. Bulma had only found out that today she was pregnant and it was already such a huge deal. She only wished that Vegeta could have been there to see their soon. He would have been proud to know that the 'family jewels' had been passed down. Bulma smiled to herself as she thought of him. She couldn't wait for his return.

Vegeta was in the Andromeda Galaxy when he decided that it was time to call it a day and begin to train. Now that he wasn't on earth he could train in odd hours because he didn't have to worry about waking up Bulma in the middle of the night.

When he entered the gravity room he looked up at the clock and smiled to himself when he noticed that it was only about 2:00 earth time. He wondered what that crazy woman was up to…

_The saiyans all watched their prince train. Everyone in the room and even Freeza were feeling for Vegeta. Everyone was pulling for him to become a Super Saiyan fast, so he could return to Earth._

"_Vegeta better go super before the 6 months is up or he is screwed!"_

"_Yeah I know! With a saiyan appetite like his, he will probably eat 6 months of food in about 6 weeks!"_

"_I just hope he gets Super as fast as possible, so he will feel better knowing that he can protect everyone…"_

"_I can't wait to see the battle with the androids. Everyone is so worried about them, so they must be tough enough to put up a good fight!"_

_King Vegeta just watched his son fight. For the first time in the months he had been watching his son, he could finally relate to what was going on…_

_Flashback_

"_Vegeta! You can't leave! I don't care if Freeza has you on a mission or not! I am 7 months pregnant! You will not be home in time to see your own son!" Queen Vesepia just glared at her husband._

"_Woman, don't you dare argue with me! I have to go and you know this! You are only making it harder on me… You are a strong woman, one of the strongest on our planet. You will survive your labor without me!" King Vegeta looked back at his wife. He couldn't help but feel pity for his wife._

_She was his young bride, only 17. He would never admit to anyone how much he cared for her and it killed him inside that Freeza had so spitefully sent him on a mission when he knew his first heir to the throne was about to be born._

"_Vesepia, you will just have to manage. We are going to raid a small planet, but it is far away, so we will be back in about three months." King Vegeta walked up closer to his wife and put his hand on her cheek._

"_Vegeta I understand you have to go…but I can't believe that bastard would do this! He knows about my condition and yet he still has sent you away from me!" Vesepia was furious at the evil tyrant. "But, you will have to go to please him. At least for the safety of our son…"_

_End Flashback_

_King Vegeta hated it when he thought of his wife. Saiyans were strange creatures when it came to relationships. In secret mates were passionate with each other and showed such emotions as those humans take for granted. When they were in public, saiyans noticed their mates, but didn't dare show the same amount of affection._

_King Vegeta was passionately in love with his wife and missed her more and more everyday. It was a whole other hell living without her._

_Queen Vesepia was one of a few saiyans that actually got to go to heaven. She was only 23 when their planet was destroyed and in her life she had an especially odd caring personality that only few saiyans dared to have. That was one of the things that the king enjoyed about his wife and he wished that just for one day he could see he beautiful face. He wished that she could see her son the way he was watching her now._

Bulma, Chi Chi, and Bunny were in the mall at a cute little store shopping for baby stuff. The place was massive and full of cuddly baby items.

"Okay, I don't want my son to have a generic bedroom. I mean the Noah's Ark, Sesame Street, and Barney are nice and all, but this kid is royalty! He needs to have a very prince like bedroom!" Bulma grunted as she looked through all of the baby boy stuff.

"I agree honey! This is a very special boy and he only deserves the best!" Bunny patted Bulma on the shoulder.

"It would also be a good idea to create a room he could grow in too… You don't want to have to redo it again next year!" Chi Chi added; she knew about that! When Gohan was born she had spent tons of money on a brand new nursery and when Gohan learned how to talk, the first thing he wanted was to tear down the teddy bears that were on his walls.

"Hey I have an idea! The kid has a huge genealogy. I mean he is saiyan royalty and he is also apart of the Briefs family and we are known all through out the galaxy! He needs to have a room that reflects his heritage!" Bulma looked at her mother and Chi. "I would also like to surprise Vegeta with it when he gets back…"

"Oh that is such a great idea Bulma! I am sure Vegeta would love it when he gets back!" Chi Chi thought that it was a sweet idea.

Bulma pulled out her Palm Pilate and began to write stuff down on it. "Okay, let's see…I think we should paint the room royal blue! That is Vegeta's favorite color and it will still go with the whole boy theme…" Bulma was writing stuff down like a mad woman.

"Oh Bulma dear I have a great idea!" Bunny began jumping up and down. She was always proud when she had a good idea…they were few and far between. "You and Vegeta have both traveled the galaxy and navy blue is the perfect color for the whole, sun, moon, stars theme!"

"Wow, mom that is a great idea! We can do a navy blue wall with gold accents!" Bulma was so proud of her mother at the moment! The theme was perfect for her son.

"You know honey, you are also a proud mother to be and you should be spoiled too! Why don't we also redo your room and bath room for Vegeta?" Bulma looked over at her mother shocked.

"Damn, momma, you are just full of good ideas today!" All the girls left the store and headed back to the Capsule Corp. They could order all of this shopping on the internet.

Vegeta was counting his push ups 5,230, 5,231… The sweat was dripping off of his face. He had to make it to 6,000 before he could quit and go on to something else. Amazingly he had gotten his mind off of the woman and was making great progress. Hopefully he would fulfill his goal sooner than expected.

The girls were currently looking all over the internet for the new stuff of the baby room. Currently they had a baby crib, navy blue and gold blankets, hanging golden starts to hang from the ceiling and the crib, a rocking chair, some really cute furniture that was oddly shaped and had blue paint with gold trim in their check out basket, and they weren't any where near finished. This was a Briefs' baby and it would be damned if it didn't have an 'overly' dramatic room that cost over a quarter of a million dollars.

"Okay, now all we need to do now is get a bunch of rugs to throw all over the floor. I really liked how they layered all those rugs in that magazine I was in the other day…wasn't it Ladies Home Journal or something…? Oh yeah, and we need to go looking for paint tomorrow, we also need some toys and stuffed animals…damn, the poor kid doesn't even have a fully developed body yet and he is already spoiled!" Bulma laughed at herself.

"Oh Bulma, this kid deserves to be spoiled!" Chi Chi was enjoying every moment of this. She loved looking at baby stuff… It made her want to have another one…

"Oh damn it Bulma, it's already about 7! If I know those men of mine, they are ruining my kitchen in search of some food!" Chi got up to leave and the asked, "Oh Bulma! Can I borrow one of the Capsules? We took your car remember?"

"Oh sure Chi!" Bulma threw her a capsule. "Hey come over here tomorrow so we can go paint shopping!"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Chi Chi "Thanks B I had a great time today!"

Vegeta decided maybe he should try and get somewhere that he could train in an extremely harsh environment. If he was to become a Super Saiyan, he needed to be able to survive in the cruelest places.

He started navigating the ship throughout the Andromeda Galaxy when he came to an asteroid belt. "This is perfect!" He smirked to himself. Nothing was more dangerous than having pieces of space rock trying to hit you at colossal speeds.

"_Wow, Vegeta, you better be careful! We want you to come back to earth stronger! Not dead!" Nappa told the screen. Sometimes it was hard knowing that they couldn't really hear you. Nothing was worse than not being able to give advice when you knew it was needed._

"_So Goz, Mez, are we ever going to be able to talk to these guys…I mean through dreams, or through telepathy?" Radditz asked the two._

"_Gee, I really don't know. I think that they would all be rather pissed if they knew what was going on down here. We will have to ask King Yemma the next time we see him…" Goz went on, "I think it might be best if we wait until they are dead…"_

Vegeta landed the ship on one of the asteroids and decided to call it a day. He had been training and traveling for hours now and frankly he was exhausted.

When he reached his shower he turned the water on boiling hot. He could finally take a shower in the temperature that he desired. Bulma usually took showers with him and she hated the harsh water. They would usually make out and have sex in the tub and shower; this was about the time he started missing his mate. That was when he stepped in the shower and in honor of his mate, turned the cold water in the mix with the hot.

As he felt his felt the water hit his skin, he began to think about the child that his mate was carrying. Would he be a good father? He had lost his father at age 5 and never really had a chance to learn things from him. Would his child become a fighter? Of course the kid would…it was saiyan…and all saiyans trained, even if they were half breeds.

When Vegeta finally exited the shower he made his way towards his bed…his bed…she woman wouldn't be their waiting for him like she always did. He always thought it was funny when he came in from a long day of training and she had failed her attempt to stay awake and wait on him to return. She would always look so peaceful and he would just stare at her…but not tonight…tonight he would be alone.

But he noticed something extra on his bed. A red ribbon with a note attached to it was wrapped around a big body pillow. The note read:

_Hey Ass hole!_

_Even though you won't admit it, I know you are missing me right now, especially, that it is night and since I am not there, I got you a body pillow so you would have something to curl up with in my stead. I hope you are having a productive time in space…_

_Will all the love in the universe, _

_The mate that is waiting on your return_

Vegeta smirked. The woman never missed a beat… He thought it was kind of ridiculous to snuggle with a pillow, but at about 11:00 he found the pillow wrapped up in his arms…

_Earlier:_

"Oh Goku! I am home!" Chi Chi opened the door and walked in. "I am glad to see that you haven't totally destroyed the house while I was gone…"

"Naw, it's just us here tonight. I let Gohan go with Krillen back to Kame house." Goku smiled a little goofy smile.

"Oh Goku! You let him go stay with that Roshi perv? I can't believe it!" Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Sometimes Goku just didn't think.

"Hey, Gohan will be fine…" Goku began to walk up behind Chi Chi and put his hands on her waist.

"Oh, I see what your motives were…" Chi rested the back of her head on her husband's chest and exhaled. "You really are a bad boy deep down, ya know that Goku!"

"_OHHHH WHOOOO! Kakkarot's getting a little booty tonight baby!" _Radditz was proud of his little brother, Kakkarot needed a little bit of action too!

_"Oh man! Now I know how the king feels, I really don't want to see this!"_ Bardock put his hands on his face.

Chi Chi turned around and kissed him on the lips, "Are you sure you aren't hungry? I could make you something really quick…" She gasped when she felt Goku kissing her neck.

"Oh I'm hungry alright, just not in that way…"

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	13. The Will to Keep On Going

**Author's Note! **

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Will to Keep On Going**

It had been about two months and the royal couple was becoming more lonesome as every hour passed by.

Bulma was now a happy four and a half months pregnant. Her stomach showed more and more as the days went on. She had already gone through two sizes of maternity clothes and the fact that her son was an excuse to eat her weight in ice cream was a real pleasure, but she still tried to maintain her girlish figure for when the kid finally popped out.

Everything on Earth went on as normal. The Z fighters would make trips to see Bulma and to make sure that Yamacha was at least a few hundred miles away from C.C. Chi Chi and Bunny were becoming more and more over baring, but Bulma knew it was because they wanted her to have a healthy pregnancy.

They had finished the baby's new room and were still only days away from completing her's and Vegeta's.

Every morning when Bulma went to work and looked at her calander she would mark off the days with a big red sharpie. She waited and waited until it would reach the full six months when Vegeta would be forced to come home, whether he had become a super or not… For the sake of everything she held dear, she hoped that he would reach his goal…

HFIL was buzzing daily and switched the T.V. regularly between Vegeta, Bulma, and the Son Family, which they had recently started to like.

They enjoyed watching Vegeta beat the odds on the asteroids and keeping an eye on Bulma was a must. She was pregnant with the next Saiyan heir; they had to make sure she was okay. That really pissed Freeza off and he would often say, _"Well what do we do if something goes the hell wrong? We can't go and do something about it! Just turn it to the people who are fighting, I am sick of looking at paint colors for that damn kid's walls!"_

Their taste in alternate T.V. shows had stayed the same, however. Deal or No Deal was now a Mon, Wed, Fri, tradition and not even the birth of the new kid could peel them away from it…

For a while they started to enjoy American Idol. Freeza and his men really enjoyed the first couple of weeks when they got to watch all of the horrible singers and they loved making fun of them. It was until quiet recently they banned it from HFIL when Chris was voted off…

"_Man he was the best one on the entire show!" Radditz was extremely pissed at the whole situation. Chris had been his favorite since the beginning!_

"_It is rigged! I am telling you that this damned show is RIGGED!" Nappa was equally upset and wanted some answers. "Damn you Ryan Seacrest if you come down here when you die! You won't know what hit you!"_

The Son's had been extremely busy the last couple of months. Gohan was training like crazy with his father and Piccolo in an attempt to become stronger. In the back of his mind he wished that he could become a Super Saiyan too, but he knew it was going to be years away…

Goku and Chi Chi had become a lot more sexually active lately for some reason. Neither of them knew if it was because the androids were about to show up or if Bulma being pregnant had made them think a little bit more about having another one…but deep down, they knew it was because of the pure love they had for each other.

Vegeta had been training in the asteroid belt for months now and had become lividly pissed as the days had gone by.

After a hard day of training, Vegeta walked back into his ship with all of the sweat drenching off of his body. He was exhausted and hated himself for it.

"TWO DAMN MONTHS AND I DON'T FEEL A DAMNED BIT DIFFERENT!" Vegeta roared through out the ship. He punched the wall and left a huge dint around it.

"_Oh wow Vegeta, you better calm your ass down!" King Vegeta was monitoring his son and wasn't pleased with his blatant showing of frustration. Saiyans never showed agitations for themselves, not even in privet. The were taught to act superior from birth…_

Vegeta kept on growling at himself. He felt so useless. Kakkarot had no trouble becoming a super saiyan. The only thing that happened to spark the fire was when that damned bald guy got blown up.

"Kakkarot, I don't know how in the hell you did it, but I am going to catch you and when I surpass your power I will kill you just to spite your memory!" Vegeta's words were dripping out of his mouth like venom.

_"I bet that monkey is killing Vegeta…Ha, I hope he is suffering over it!" _Freeza was smirking._ "Do you all see what your prince has become! Nothing! He has become nothing! He can't even surpass a third class warrior who let's his emotions decide his motives…"_

At that moment everyone in HFIL was glaring at Freeza, especially the king. But none of them could do anything. They would only give Freeza what he wanted if they fought back.

Vegeta had been so furious for the last week that he hadn't even though about Bulma or their child. He didn't even care that he only had another four months of food left. If he had to starve for a whole year he would. The only thing he could think about was becoming the legendary. It haunted all of his thoughts and dreams. The only way he knew he could rid himself of these constant reminders of failure was to succeed and that was becoming more and more mind breaking than ever.

As Vegeta walked passed the ship's rooms, something caught his eye. It was a mirror. He walked back to where the mirror stood and looked at himself for a while. Fresh wounds and old scars danced on the surface of his body. Behind every mark there was a story. The circular scar by his heart was a symbol of his death, when Freeza had blasted him out of the living world. A large scar that scrapped across his chest wad from a training lesson from Zarbon when he was a child. A fresh wound on his arm was from a space rock that had collided into him during his previous training session. That was when he looked back up his body and noticed a scar on his neck…

In that moment he knew that all the other scars that plagued his body were worth the one on his neck. Bulma had made that scar the night they were mated. He allowed his fingers to glide across the scar. He felt the shallow indention and allowed his mind to rest.

That's when Vegeta quit huffing and puffing and allowed his stern face to become more relaxed. There was no time to waste on foolish fury; there was only time for training.

"_That is so sweet!" Dodoria sniffed. "He is going to back and train some more for Bulma!"_

"_Too bad we aren't recording this! We could turn it in to ABC and turn it into a Soap Opera. We could call it "Vegeta's Second Life to Live"." Zarbon laughed and threw a few gummy worms into his mouth._

Bulma was watching the sun go down on the upstairs porch. Like Vegeta, she enjoyed watching all of the colors morph in the sky.

She rested her hand on her stomach and couldn't help of thinking about the future. Her son hadn't even entered the world yet and she didn't know how much time he had in it. If the androids aren't defeated, then she and her son would most likely parish with the rest.

It was a depression thought, but it couldn't be dodged. She only prayed that Vegeta would become a Super Saiyan. And maybe that guy from the future would come back to help… They needed as much help as they could get…

_"I wish there was something we could do… It sucks just sitting here not being able to do anything…" _Captain Ginyu huffed.

_"For real, this is hell! Just sitting here is pissing me off!" _Jeice agreed.

Bulma turned around when she heard something fly behind her and let her mouth drop when she saw what stood before her.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING THERE!"_ Everyone in HFIL said in unison.

"Yamacha…you better leave now! Goku and the others are on constant surveillance of C.C. and they will be pissed if they find you here!" Bulma was fuming from what lay before her. Instinctually she put her had over her stomach and waited for a reply from him.

"Bulma I haven't spoken to you in months. I see you have been busy…" Yamacha took at good hard look at her stomach.

"Yamacha I am warning you that if you don't leave now I will send Vegeta after you when he returns!" Bulma was backing up.

"I am not here to hurt you Bee. I just wanted to speak with you for a moment." Yamacha waited for her to reply, but when she didn't he went on. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened. I wasn't going to hurt you or at least I wouldn't have in my right mind." He began walking towards her.

"Bulma I want you to forgive me. I understand that you and Vegeta are together now, but I need your forgiveness in order to go on. I can't even hold a conversation with our friends anymore because of this…" Yamacha looked like he meant it, but HFIL and Bulma were not so sure.

"_Don't believe him Bulma!"_

"_He just wants to move in on Vegeta's territory!"_

"_Where is that idiot Kakkarot?"_

"Yamacha, I really need you to leave right now. I can't be stressed because of the baby." Bulma breathed in. She didn't fear her old companion, but she didn't want to upset him either. "I don't care, okay, I forgive you! I just need you to go and you better not come around when the baby is born either or Vegeta will have you mounted on our bed room wall!"

That was about the time Yamacha started to remember the beating he had gotten from the saiyan prince and decided that it was probably best if he went on his merry way.

"Alright Bulma. I just needed to get that out in the open. I can't even train with the guys because of what happened. I am going to go and see if they will let me back in now…" Yamacha turned back around to look at Bulma before he flew off.

She looked beautiful. He began to imagine how things would have worked out if he hadn't cheated on her. That could have been his child in her womb…

Bulma watched him fly off. "Well gee, that was weird…" Bulma huffed and figured it was best if she went back inside.

Vegeta was hopping off and on different asteroids as he blasted the ones that attempted to hit him. "Gallet Gun!" He held his wrist and yelled as he jumped onto another piece of space rock. A large beam of light flew from his palm and blew the asteroid into a cloud of dust and particles.

Dodging asteroids had become a specialty of Vegeta's. They flew by at amazing speeds and nothing pleased him more than turning them into ashes.

The asteroid belt began to clam down and Vegeta knew that it was about time to navigate the ship to another, more powerful asteroid belt.

He jumped over to the ship and ran into the piloting station. He began looking at the coordinates on the screen and started deciphering between the more powerful asteroid belts.

Then he noticed a large belt in the Beta quadrant that looked perfect for training. It looked like it was at least forty miles in diameter, which was excellent for asteroid blasting.

Vegeta sat down in the captain's seat and began to press in a bunch of buttons that would send him to the Beta quadrant. He knew that even at light speed it would take about two hours to get there and decided that now would be the perfect time to rest up a bit.

"_Um hey Radditz, isn't that the same asteroid belt that gave us all that trouble when we were on that purging mission to Zefilan?" Nappa looked over at his old purging buddy._

"_You know, that is. Man that one almost fried our ass, I think that is the closest we ever came to biting the dust…literally…" Radditz's eyes got about the size of baseballs. "But wasn't Vegeta with us on that mission, surely he remembers how we barely made that trip!" _

"_No, remember, he was sent to the planet Asero that time. Remember we didn't tell him about it because we were so embarrassed…" Nappa buried his head in his hands._

"_Damn it Vegeta, you better know what you are in for!" Nappa said to the screen. These were the times, more than ever, that they wished they could give 'advice'._

Bulma walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of her father. "You are never going to believe who was just here!"

"Oh I bet it was Yamacha… he hasn't been around for a while…" Bulma looked at her father in utter shock. For one of the smartest people in the universe, he could be a total ditz!

"Oh it was Yamacha alright…gee dad you don't remember that whole fight that happened months ago?" Bulma shock her head at him.

"That's right darling! I totally forgot!" Dr. Briefs went back to reading his paper.

Bulma totally gave up on holding a conversation with her father and headed towards the fridge, it had been a while since she had opened up another carton of Ben and Jerry's.

Vegeta had finally reached the Beta Quadrant and a loud beeping noise had reminded him of the arrival. "Wait a second…this stupid ship never beeps." Vegeta grunted and got up to see what was going on.

_"Oh Hell, your in for it now Vegeta."_

_"If you can survive this, the androids will be no trouble."_

_"I wonder where Bulma got that Ben and Jerry's?"_

Red lights were flashing though out the halls as Vegeta flew by. The beeping noise only got louder as he entered the main deck.

When Vegeta looked out the window he saw massive asteroids swooping past the ship. Vegeta had no choice but to get out and try to blast them away. It was the only thing he could possible do in order to save the ship and without the ship, there would be no ride home…

Vegeta landed the ship on top of a large asteroid that looked stable and then got out. What seemed like thousands of asteroids were flying past him at alarming rates. "Gallet Gun!" Vegeta screamed over and over again.

Pieces of rock were going everywhere…Vegeta decided to try another attack and see if it might work, the only problem was that he remembered how hard it was to rejuvenate his strength…but he had no choice… "Big Bang Attack!"

"_Surely that did some good!" Turles was watching the screen as though his soul depended on it._

_Everyone in HFIL felt numb as they watched the flare leave his hands._

A huge flare of light swooped past Vegeta's hands and into the hundreds of asteroids that lay before him. Ash was flying everywhere in thick clouds of broken space rubble. When the ash cleared Vegeta saw more and more asteroids coming towards him.

"_Oh Shit! He's done for…" Radditz looked over at his father, who had a look of scorn on his face._

"_The Prince might not make it this time…" Bardock looked back over at his son and then bowed his head._

Vegeta fell to his knees. That attack had taken every ounce of energy that he had left and the asteroids were coming at him faster and bigger.

In that moment Vegeta looked at his bloodied hands and yelled out, "I DON'T CARE!"

"_Say what?" Freeza was intrigued now._

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF KAKKAROT IS STRONGER THAN ME! I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE! I DON'T CARE IF I NEVER BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta was so frustrated that he was yelling at the huge mounds of rock heading towards him. Little did he know that his hair had grown a few yellow highlights.

_"Oh my god…" _King Vegeta was watching his son.

_"You don't think…" _Nappa looked at his king, _"Do you…?"_

HFIL was almost speechless at what was going on in the living world…Vegeta just might have done it…

"I DON'T CARE IF THOSE STUPID ANDROIDS BLOW UP THE EARTH! I DON'T CARE IF I BREATHE MY LAST BREATH RIGHT NOW!" That was about the time Vegeta decided to not care about not caring.

The mother of all asteroids was heading towards the ship and at an alarming speed. Vegeta looked at it and just laughed. In that one moment he felt a little far away from sanity and decided, What the hell…

He scratched his neck and felt the scar on his that rested there. He saw visions of his wife and child…with out him…he saw their demise at the hands of those stupid tin cans…he saw that he wasn't there to protect them…and neither was anyone else…

Then something just snapped. Vegeta's eyes started glowing aqua and his hair started flashing gold. With just one moment to spare, Vegeta totally lost it and sent the mother of all "big bang attacks" straight at the mother of all asteroids.

"_Holy mother of hell…HE DID IT!" For the first time since his stay in HFIL, king Vegeta allowed a smile to pass his face._

_Everyone in HFIL began cheering, even the Ginyu force, Zarbon, and Dodoria. The only person who wasn't celebrating was Freeza…but who cared about him anyway?_

The dust began to fly everywhere from the asteroids belt that Vegeta had just totally destroyed … The entire asteroid belt to be exact…

The funny thing was is that Vegeta had no idea he had even reached his goal…until he turned around to check on the ship and saw his reflection in the glass of the ship.

That was about the time Vegeta came to the conclusion that it was time to go home…

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	14. What words can explain…

**Author's Note:**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

Chapter 14

What words can explain…

Vegeta stepped onto his ship a little dumb struck. He couldn't help but look at himself in every window that he passed. The blue eyes and golden hair mesmerized every inch of his being. He had done it…the prince of the long lost saiyan race, had finally reached his goal. The only problem was that he was a little worried about powering down…

If he did power down would he be able to become a Super Saiyan again? Vegeta couldn't help but think about the possibility, but he couldn't stay transformed for the next couple of months…

Vegeta exhaled and allowed his transformation to cease. He watched his hair and eyes turn back to the dark charcoal color that he was used to and decided it was time to test his new discovery.

Vegeta began yelling as he powered up. Veins began popping out of his forehead and just before he had used up all his strength blond streaks began to form in his hair.

He smirked at himself as he powered down once again and walked towards the main deck to set the ship back on the course home.

"_I can't believe he actually did it! That damn monkey!" Freeza rolled his eyes as he listened to all of the cheers that filled HFIL._

_The saiyans were celebrating the victory of their prince and for the first time the king actually dropped his stern façade and engaged in the conversations._

"_Now we will be able to see an amazing battle when those androids show up!" Nappa was smirking to himself._

"_Yeah, can you imagine the battle between the androids and the super saiyans. Man not even Deal or No Deal will be able to trump this…" Turles was getting more and more excited about the turn of events._

Vegeta watched as the computer began to flash the count down until he would arrive on earth. "Three hours? What the hell!" Vegeta became irritated when he noticed that not even light speed would get him home as soon as he wanted.

"It will be around 2 in the morning when I return!" Vegeta hit his wrist on the dash board and just stormed off to the bathroom.

Vegeta turned on the water to the shower and decided to get in. Today had been a great victory for him and he wanted to share this moment with his mate. She had given up a lot of her pride to allow him to train in space and he wanted to come home and show that it hadn't been in vain…

The prince hissed as he felt the hot water hit the wounds on his skin. The water on the bottom of the shower had turned a deep red with all of the excess blood that had drained form his cuts.

Bulma was getting into her pajamas. She had stayed up a little bit later tonight, in an attempt to make some more training equipment for the Z-fighters. As she dressed she watched her body in the mirror that laid before her.

Her stomach had grown out and to her great pleasure, not a single stretch mark plagued her body. Her breasts had grown also and she had to go up a whole other cup size. Even thought there were tons of changes going on with her body, she was pleased that her face, waist, and thighs had all managed to stay the same…she didn't want to be one of those "Jabba the Hut" expectant mothers.

Bulma waddled over to her bed and jumped in. Like every night since she had redone her bedroom she admired all of her surroundings. She had painted the walls a warm cream color and filled the room with cream, white, and sage, accents. She put a canopy over their bed and added brand new cherry wood furniture to the room.

"I missed my calling as an interior designer…" Bulma whispered to herself. She was proud off the things she had accomplished since her husband had been gone. She just hoped that he was having the same success out in space…

Vegeta got out of the shower and a powered up a little to dry himself off. "Okay that was thirty minutes…" Vegeta had begun to count down himself. Now he had two and a half hours to go…

He was too energized to go to sleep…he had just reached the legendary super saiyan…Sleep was the last thing he wanted to be doing!

So Vegeta just decided to wait it out in the G.R. that Bulma had installed…even though he was a super saiyan now, Vegeta figured he still needed to work on a few things.

"_That's the spirit Vegeta!"_

"_He is defiantly a saiyan. No other race would train so much!"_

"_I could really care less what the damned monkey does…I hope he crash lands…" Freeza was still extremely annoyed with what was going on. Sure he had rooted for the stupid monkey, but he never wanted him to succeed…_

_King Vegeta was sitting by Nappa, Bardock, Radditz, and Turles and they were all discussing the turn of events that had happened since their deaths._

"_This is too weird. I mean there hasn't been a super saiyan in hundreds maybe even thousands of years and here we have two pop up in the same decade…" Turles just shook his head. "I wonder what made them so different."_

"_I know, I wonder if any of us had survived if there would be more who transformed… Do you think that maybe the evolution of our race made them stronger?" Radditz was wondering about the whole situation._

"_I don't know…The saiyans have been around for a very long time…maybe it was just their body chemistry that allowed them to transform." Nappa butted in._

"_That's true… I still just don't get it…" Turles was still just as confused. It killed him deep down that he might have had a chance to go legendary too._

"_They have also had more time to train than any of us had. I mean we were all on purging missions…Even though they were a good work out, they still didn't push us to our limits." Bardock made a very good educated guess and that was good enough for everyone who was sitting around him._

"_I agree. Just imagine the possibilities now! No one has ever gone past Super Saiyan, maybe if they train even more they could surpass what we know of…" King Vegeta began to wonder about different transformations. In the legends of the super saiyan, no one ever went beyond… his and Bardock's son have their whole lives ahead of them…there is no wonder what they could accomplish._

Vegeta just punched the air like a mad man. Every now and then he would look up at the clock and curse it for not turning fast enough. Finally he was pleased when he saw that he only had 10 minutes until landing.

He ceased his training and went to change out of his training clothes. It was late into the night and he knew that Bulma was probably asleep. The weak human could never stay up past midnight…not even on "fun" nights.

He began to ask himself what he should do… Should he fall quietly walk in and get in bed with her with out waking her up? Should he wake her and reveal the news? He never got to answer himself because he felt the ship begin to enter the earth's atmosphere. He decided to land the ship on the outskirts of town and then fly back to C.C. so he wouldn't cause a huge commotion in the city.

A large thump was felt through out the ship as it hit land. Vegeta gathered his thoughts and walked out before pressing a large button on the side and turning it back into a capsule. The woman had truly invented a magnificent piece of equipment. Turning things into capsules was much more convenient.

Vegeta began to fly towards C.C. The smells and the feeling of the wet night air comforted him. It was amazing how he had only been on the planet for a short time and all of a sudden it felt like a home for him. He guessed it was because of that damn woman.

The sight of C.C. kept getting bigger and bigger as he flew closer to it. Only a few porch lights were on with the exception some science labs, other than that Capsule Corp. looked almost abandoned.

The prince lightly opened the slidding doors to the kitchen making sure not to wake anything or anyone up. He had only been gone for a few months, but it felt as if he had never left at all.

He began to creep upstairs to where the room he shared with his mate was. He lightly opened the door and scrunched his nose up when his nostrils let in the scent of fresh paint.

This wasn't there room…it was different and it smelled funny. But surely he hadn't gone into the wrong room?

That was when he saw his mate wrapped up in their bed which was now located on the other side of the room. He watched the covers slowly rise and fall with her breathing and began to slowly make his way towards her.

"Vegeta!" Bulma jumped up in a sudden motion when she saw a large dark figure creep up beside her. She let her senses gather and felt the presence of her mate.

"_Aw, that is so sweet, now they can be together!"_

"_Thank god! They can finally rest now!"_

"_Now everything can go back to normal…"_

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma lunged her arms around him and felt a comfort that she hadn't felt in months…safety. "You stink!" She laughed at him.

"That is because I did a little training on the ride home…I'll go take another shower in a minute." Vegeta held her in his arms and began to brush her hair with his fingers.

"_Yeah, that's if he doesn't go down on her in the next five seconds…" Turles looked up at Radditz who was smirking at him. Everyone knew that when a saiyan male was gone for a while, when he returned he was gonna get some…_

Bulma backed up a little bit and looked at him in the face. "That means that since your home…" She didn't even bother to finish her sentence and just landed a huge kiss on him.

Between breaths Vegeta was able to manage out, "yeah…that's…ri…ght"

When Bulma came back up for air she decided that now was a good time to talk, they could play around later. "So you did it! I knew you could do it! You're a Super Saiyan now!" Bulma grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"_I am so glad that Vegeta finally went super. Now he can just kill those androids and be done with it…" Nappa was relieved. _

"_For real, I want Vegeta to kick the shit out of them for even being created!" Radditz agreed._

"Congratulations you sorry son of a bitch!" Bulma was just thrilled with everything at the moment.

"Of course I became a Super Saiyan…What else did you think I would accomplish?" Vegeta smirked at her and poked her in the arm.

"You're and ass…" Bulma kissed him again and felt Vegeta stop her for a moment. "Vegeta what's wrong?" She gave him a funny look.

"Stand up for me. I want to see what progress you have made!" Vegeta smirked at her again. He'd been waiting to see her for months now and he was wondering about the progress of their child.

Bulma got off of the bed and stood up revealing her pregnant tummy. She was proud of the large hump on her stomach and she got really giddy when she saw Vegeta looking back at her.

"_Dude, I forgot how hot pregnant women are…" Turles said before he was slapped in the back of the head by Bardock for being such a perv. _

"So what do you think? Our son has since you left." Bulma put her hands on her stomach and looked down at it.

Vegeta just grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. He allowed his hand to touch her stomach and said, "Son…? We have a son?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes. We have a son." She sat on the bed right next to him and allowed her head to lie on top of his shoulder.

"Well that's good news. I wouldn't want to be the first saiyan prince to seed a first born princess now would I?" Vegeta laughed a little bit.

"Now would it be so terrible if the baby was a girl? I have always wanted to have a girl!" Bulma rolled her eyes at him. What was it with males and having sons?

"_Poor woman has no idea…"_

"_First born female? She is crazy…"_

"_Yeah Vegeta would be pissed if it was a girl…"_

"Yes it would. Maybe we will have a daughter later, but the first born should always be a son!" He corrected her, "Or at least by saiyan standards…"

"Maybe later? Vegeta I am half way ready to pop this thing out…talk to me about more kids in my next life time!" Bulma fell back onto the bed.

"Oh please once this one turns two you will be begging for me to make love to you so you can have another one!" Vegeta followed her lead and fell back also. "What did you do to the room?" He allowed his eye brow to rise.

"_God he just now said something about the room? Men…" Jeice huffed at Vegeta's response. "She worked her ass off on that damned room!"_

"You don't like it?" Bulma asked.

"Oh no, I think it looks fine, I was just wondering how you got this wild hair…" Vegeta looked over at her. She probably got bored with out him around.

Bulma popped back up and grabbed his hand. "Come here I want to show you something!"

Vegeta followed Bulma as she led him out the door and across the hall. She opened up the door to her old bed room and Vegeta was blinded when she turned on the light.

"_Oh yay! She is going to show him the baby room!" Captain Ginyu started clapping his hands ._

As his eyes began to get used to the light he looked around the room. The navy blue room was filled with golden stars. A baby crib lay in the corner of the room and was surrounded by baby toys and furniture. It was his son's room…

"Bulma…this is what you have been up to while I was gone?" Vegeta just kept looking around. He knew that his wife enjoyed being his princess and she had taken it into consideration with his son's room. It just screamed royalty.

"Do you like it Vegeta?" Bulma was a little worried about his reaction.

"It will be a great place for our son." The prince replied to her. His eyes flew across to the crib and he began to walk towards it. He was taken back when he saw the royal crest of Vegeta engraved in the wood of the crib.

"I remembered you telling me something about the crest and I thought that it would be appropriate that your son sleep under it at night." Bulma put her hand on his shoulder.

"You thought right." Was all Vegeta said to her. He allowed her to lead him back out of the room.

When they entered back into their new bedroom Vegeta immediately grabbed her up in his arms and began to kiss her. He put her on the bed and began to get on top of her.

"_Okay time to turn the channel…let's see what's on TBS…" Goz and Mez grabbed the remote and proceeded to turn the channel._

He removed her night clothes and began to kiss on her neck; he had been gone for a while and he knew that he needed her in that moment to make up for lost time. He once again put his hand on her stomach and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth flesh underneath his palm.

The prince looked down at his princess and admired her new body. Her breasts were full and her round stomach was poking out. "Do you think you are up for it?" Vegeta raised his eye brow up at her again and was answered by her tongue in his mouth…he took that as a yes…

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	15. Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 15**

**Love Hurts**

**The Rest of Month 5 **

Bulma was at the end of her fifth month of pregnancy and her hormones were going crazy. In the morning she would be glowing, her happiness was just radiating every where she went…but then along came the midday. By noon she was ready to curse anything and everyone that crossed her path. Thankfully Vegeta was in the G.R. during this time of the day, so he got to avoid his hormonal mate, but he could still sense her tension…that's why he hid out!

Buy three o'clock Bulma was getting very emotional and anything would set off the water works. Papers not finished? She cried… Paper cut? She cried… Told to do something? She cried… Ben and Jerry shortage? She cried even more. Vegeta had raced to where she was a few times in fear that she was in danger, but soon he learned to just let her go or he would have to spend another two hours on the floor with her as she cried on his shoulder.

By six she was mad as hell for about another thirty minutes and then by night fall she was glowing again. Bunny and Dr. Briefs' were so ready for her to pop their grandson out… Neither could HFIL who had become weary of Bulma's mood swings. Freeza however enjoyed it when she broke stuff out in anger and when she cried…

Even though her hormones were going crazy, Bulma loved it when Vegeta came in from training. She was so proud of how he had become a super saiyan and couldn't wait for updates on his newest discoveries…

Bulma was in their bathroom taking a nice hot bubble bath when Vegeta walked in from a productive day of training. "Woman, I don't know how you can stand those insufferable bubbles. They smell like daisies!" Vegeta grumbled at his mate which just made her laugh.

"Well for your information, I happen to like the smell of daisies and I happen to be the one who is over 5 months pregnant. So I guess what I am saying is get over it!" Bulma flicked a few bubbles at her mate.

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Bulma's entire body was engulfed by bubbles, everything except her stomach… "I think you missed a spot…" he tapped her stomach and sat right next to the tub.

"You can go to hell Vegeta…" Bulma giggled and splashed him again.

"_Yeah he can come down here!" Jeice was getting defensive of poor Bulma. The woman was freaking pregnant and no one was giving her a break!_

"Oh God only four more months and then we will be changing diapers and up for 3 am feedings…" Bulma was going on about all the ways their lives were about to change. A baby was a big deal and she only hoped that she would be a good mother to her son…and maybe Vegeta won't be that bad of a parent either…

"You mean YOU will be up for all of that stuff…especially the 3 am feedings!" Vegeta looked at her like she had lost her mind…he was a prince, not some nanny!

"Oh yes YOU will help with everything…that is if you want to do the things that created this kid, get the picture your highness?" Bulma smiled at him. She knew that when it came to sex, she could get her mate to do anything she wanted him to.

"_Aw man, now that just isn't even right! You never hold sex against a man!" Radditz felt for his old friend._

**Month 6 **

Vegeta was becoming more and more restless along with his mate. That damned woman had read up on all the things that could go wrong with pregnancy and had scared the hell out of herself. Every little ache or pain was a one way ticket to the doctors office, but Bunny had assured him that it was just a stage and she would get over it really soon. Hopefully she was right or he would lose his mind very soon!

And if the things that could go wrong hadn't scared her enough…this did:

"Oh my God!" Bulma's heart stopped for a moment and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Bulma what the hell are you 'oh my god-ing' about?" Vegeta had grown used to her out breaks of useless words…maybe it was something to do with the hormones. "Remember the doctor said that if you were having pains, it was probably just heart burn. I am not riding back up there for at least another two months!"

"Vegeta! The baby! It's going to come out! I just realized that the baby has to come out!" Bulma looked like she was about to cry and the fact that her mate had just started laughing hysterically hadn't helped in the least.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out woman? I thought you were supposed to be the smartest person in the northern quadrant!" Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at her. She was being ridiculous.

"Okay well maybe you haven't thought about the fact that something about the size of a large melon is going to pop out of a hole about the size of a quarter!" Bulma was starting to scare herself even more, but felt better when she heard Vegeta make a loud hissing sound…now she knew that it didn't sound like a day at the amusement park and she wasn't over reacting.

"_Oh Shit! You know that has got to hurt!" Zarbon put his arms around his stomach in pain._

"_I never thought of it like that!" Dodoria hissed along with Vegeta. Every one in HFIL was making the same reaction…most of them were men and had never really thought about the labor process._

"Well Bulma what were you expecting. Your six months pregnant!" Vegeta had a hard time trying to think eye to eye with the woman. Sure it was going to hurt, but so did going into battle…

"I know I am being ridiculous, but I have been so excited about planning for the baby that I just now realized that this is going to hurt like hell…I mean form the contractions to the whole labor process, I will be in a huge amount of pain." Bulma sat down on the living room couch. "Do you wanna know why I'm and only child? Maybe it was because my mom was is labor for 32 hours…" Bulma looked over at him with pure pain written all over her face.

"_I can understand not wanting to have another kid after that… Damn!" Turles looked over at everyone else._

"_I sure am glad men never have to do anything like that! I would much rather go off to war!" Nappa shook his head._

"Woman, you don't know if you are going to be in labor for that long, hell you might be in it for a good 20 minutes!" Vegeta sat right next to her and put his hand on top of hers.

Bulma just moaned and put her head in the pillow.

**Month 7 **

Bulma's stomach had gotten much bigger! It hurt to sleep on her back and she always hated sleeping on her side, so in the morning she was very irritable. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in a whole month.

She was no longer worried about going into labor and now she welcomed in with open arms…anything to get this large bulge out of the way.

Vegeta had come out of the shower one morning to find his mate moaning and obviously straining to do something. "Woman, what are you fussing about so early in the day?" Vegeta nodded his head and walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Are you sure I am not having twins?" Bulma moaned again. Vegeta just looked at her and smirked.

"I am positive that you are not having twins. You may not think it, but your stomach is really not as big as you believe it is. I have seen pregnant women with much bigger stomachs." Vegeta looked at her. "Is that what you are complaining about?"

Bulma shook her head and folded her arms. "So what's the big problem over here?" Vegeta asked her and smirked again.

"icantputonmyshoes" Bulma mumbled over to him and let out a loud frustrated moan.

"I'm sorry I don't speak mumble, could you say that again in English?" Vegeta poked at he nerves.

"I CAN'T PUT ON MY SHOES!" Bulma yelled out and cupped her hands over her face while pulling her hair back. "I can't see or reach my damn feet!"

"_Wow that is hilarious!"_

"_Poor woman can't do anything!"_

"_Oh come on you guys it's kinda sad!"_

Vegeta just chuckled at her for a moment. That had to suck not being able to do normal everyday things. So he got on the floor right under her and began to put on her shoes. He couldn't help but laugh a little while he was doing it. "I know you hate not being able to do these simple things, but you don't have much longer to go…"

"Thank you…" Bulma whispered to him when he was done. "I just want this kid to go ahead and make his début!" She was extremely frustrated at the moment. The last time someone had to put on her shoes she was 3.

**Month 8 **

Bulma had grown used to her large belly and began to wonder what life was like when her wait was only 22 inches around. It was getting towards the end of November and everyone in town was getting ready for Christmas.

Red and green plagued every inch of their community and Vegeta was confused daily by all the commotion. The woman was constantly at the mall buying toys for their son to have on Christmas morning, which he thought was really stupid. The kid already had thousands of toys dominating his bedroom and he wasn't even born to play with them. His son was only going to be a few weeks old and could probably care less that he had things under some damn tree that a fake fat man had put under there for him.

_HFIL was asking Goz and Mez questions all the time about this whole Christmas thing._

"_What's up with all the green and red?"_

"_What is the point of Santa Claus?"_

"_Why does everyone exchange gifts?"_

"_Do some people really leave those ridiculous lights up all year round?" _

_Of course Goz and Mez had to check back with them to answer all these questions. Christmas was and earthling holiday, so very few HFIL members really knew what was going on._

Bulma came in from shopping one after noon and fell onto the couch. Being 8 months pregnant was stressful! Every inch of her body ached all the time and for the last thirty minutes, her stomach had been having sharp pains that lasted for about 2 minutes a piece.

"Momma! Will you please bring me a coke and some Advil? My insides feel like they are about to fall out!" Bulma hissed as the pains waved throughout her body.

Bunny rushed into the living room with her daughter's order and handed it over. "Oh my poor baby! I know it is tough sweet heart but we are going to have to pull through!"

"I know mom, but I just keep having these sharp pains! They are going to kill me if they don't stop!" Bulma scrunched up her face and felt like she was going to cry.

Bunny's eyes immediately got larger. "Um Bulma honey, how long have you been having these pains?"

"Oh for about thirty minutes. They are really weird mom, they just come and go about every two minutes!" Bulma began to breathe a little hard. "And damn do they hurt!"

"Sweet heart I think it might be best if we get you in the car…" Bunny began to help a very confused Bulma off of the couch.

"Mom I really don't feel like going anywhere right now….ouch! Damn these pains!" Bulma grabbed her tummy.

"Well you see Bulma I think it is best if you have your son in a hospital and not on the living room floor." Bunny started leading her daughter towards the garage. "You're having contractions sweetie… This baby is about to make it's way into the world."

"_Holy Hell! She is about to have the baby!" Bardock yelled out._

"_Oh god, where in the hell is my son!" King Vegeta growled at the screen in acknowledgment that his son was no where to be found._

"WHAT! I can't be having the baby right now! I have another 3 weeks to go!" Bulma began walking towards the car with her mother.

"Honey you were a whole 4 weeks early and look how well you turned out. It is perfectly normal to have a baby a few weeks early, a few months early is when you start to worry." Bunny very nonchalantly closed Bulma in the passenger side and began to fly off in the car.

"Momma, Vegeta is at Goku's training. Don't you think we should call him? I really want him to be there with me…" Bulma's breathing started to speed up and sweat began to form at her temple.

"Well of course dear! We will call him when we get you to the hospital. I need to concentrate on my driving while you concentrate on your breathing, now remember those techniques the lamaz class taught you…just breath in and out very slowly.

Bulma listened to her mother and began to breath slower and slower as they drove to the hospital. Thankfully it was only a five minute drive from C.C. to the hospital, so Bulma wasn't as worried.

When the reached the hospital Bulma was lead into set into a wheel chair and rolled down the hall into the maternity ward. She started to freak out when she heard other mothers yelling and screaming. This was not going to be fun…

"Momma give me the phone!" Bulma began to mimic the women she had just heard and started to demand things.

"Of course honey here you go!" Bunny pulled out Bulma's pink cell phone and watched her daughter begin to dial the Son's number.

"Hello Son Residence?" A cheery voice was heard over the phone.

"Chi? Hey this is Bulma. Listen, I am kind of about to have the baby and I really need Vegeta to fly over to the hospital if it isn't too much trouble…" Bulma screeched out her sarcastic words.

"Oh God Bee! You're in labor? Listen I will go get Vegeta and we will all be over there ASAP do you hear me?" Chi Chi hung up the phone and ran out to the front yard where Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were training.

"Vegeta! Bulma's in labor, we need to get over to the hospital now!" Chi Chi ran up to them and yelled.

"What!" was all Vegeta said before he flew off in a flash towards the city. The Son family just stood there for a moment and looked at each other in shock.

"_Hurry up Vegeta! You don't want to miss the birth of your son…like I did." King Vegeta thought to himself._

"So mom, don't you thin we should be heading there too?" Gohan looked up at his mother and asked.

"Of course dear! Come on Goku lets go!" Chi Chi told her husband.

Vegeta made it to the hospital in less than 60 seconds. He couldn't remember the last time he had flown that fast.

He rushed up to the front desk and said. "I am here to see Bulma Brief, I am her husband."

The nurse smiled at him. "Sure right this way. Don't worry you haven't missed anything, she has only dilated about 3 centimeters." The nurse led him down the hall to a room with the numbers 612.

When he opened the door he heard his mate. "Oh Vegeta, thank god you are here!" Bulma's face had a light pink tent to it and little sweat droplets were forming on her nose.

"Of course I am here; I think I flew a world record getting over here." Vegeta sat right by her and grabbed her hand.

"Remind me to call 'Guinness' when we get out of here hon." Bulma giggled a little and the hissed when one of her contractions came back. Bunny began coaching her on her breathing again in order to mellow the pain.

"Okay honey. I am going to go outside and tell your father that your okay. He got here a few minutes ago." Bunny patted her daughter's hand and then handed a damp rag to Vegeta before exiting the room.

Vegeta began to stroke the rag over Bulma's forehead as she kept practicing her breathing. "Look at you. You're a total mess!" Vegeta snickered at her. He wanted to see a smile form on her face and was please when he saw the beginnings of one.

"Well yeah… I can't believe that this baby is coming early. I didn't even think about the possibility!" Bulma squeezed his hand as the contractions began to subside. "We haven't even chosen a name yet!"

"_Well of course his name will be Vegeta!" One of the saiyans yelled out._

"_Every heir to the throne's name is Vegeta!"_

"I know that his name will be Vegeta, but don't you think we should give him a middle name? I mean having two Vegeta's in the house will be hell!" Bulma smirked over at him.

"Whatever you want woman, you're the one who is going through all of this!" Vegeta was still stoking her forehead.

"I think we should give him another saiyan name…What's one that you like?" Bulma began speeding up her breathing again as she felt another sharp contraction. "We need to make it something symbolic…what are some good names that have good meanings?"

"Well there are a few... There's Zenver, which means strength; Vensor, means warrior; and then Ranvez means great fighter." Vegeta went on with the names.

"Those are all great Vegeta, but your name already means 'King of Battle', shouldn't we choose something a little less beastly to mellow it out?"

"_What's wrong with beastly names!"_

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Saiyans don't have cuddly names…the woman was insane! "Well there was one name that might work. Trunks is a good strong name. If I do remember correctly it means 'end of evil'."

"Ha, our son is going to be the King of battle and the end of evil. It think 'end of evil' is suiting for the moment!" Bulma gasped a little. "Okay then it's settled. Vegeta Trunks…I like it."

Bulma's doctor walked into the room. "Hello Mrs. Briefs. I need to check up on how you are doing. How is that epidural that we gave you?"

"Honestly…it sucks! I am still in pain!" Bulma screeched at her doctor, which made Vegeta smirk.

"We will try another one in another thirty minutes. We can only give you them every so often." The doctor made it to the foot of the bed and said. "Okay Mrs. Briefs I am going to see how the dilation is going." The doctor checked how things were going down there and the people in HFIL were grossed out.

"_Oh my god! I know he didn't just look down there!"_

"_I think I'm going to be sick!"_

"_At least we didn't have to look at it!"_

"Well Bulma, I have some good news. You are almost fully dilated! I am going to get the nurses and in about five minutes we are going to get you started." The doctor walked out of the room and Bulma had the fear of God in her eyes.

"Oh hell Vegeta! That means no epidural! I can't have this kid with no pain killer!" Bulma started freaking out.

"It will be okay Bulma, I am right here beside you and I will be holding your hand the whole time." Vegeta reassured her. He felt like poking fun of her insecurity, but he knew he would regret it later if he did.

The doctor walked back in with the nurses. "Okay Mrs. Briefs, we are going to get this started." The doctor got down at the edge of the bed. "It looks as if this won't take Very long, I can already feel the head."

"Okay I need you to push…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…Good job mom! And breathe…" The doctor directed her.

Bulma squeezed her husbands hand as hard as she could. It was a good think he was so strong of he would have been in terrible pain. "Oh god Vegeta, I can't do this!" Bulma squealed.

"Yes you can! Come on, it will be over soon, you heard the doctor." Vegeta kept holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"_Man, that has got to suck! I am so glad I never had to experience anything like that!" Nappa couldn't help but squint at what was happening._

"_For real…" King Vegeta managed to get out._

For the next 15 minutes Bulma screamed and pushed, the doctor directed her, Vegeta lost total feeling in his hand, and HFIL was about to pass out. Finally there was relief when Bulma heard a small cry.

"Congratulations Mrs. Briefs, you have a healthy baby boy!" The doctor began to wrap up her son and a nurse brought him up to her.

Bulma held her arms out and took her child. "Oh Vegeta he is perfect!" Bulma touched her baby's face and looked up at her husband.

"_Man, he is so little!" _

"_He is gonna be strong just like his daddy!"_

"_Maybe he will become a super saiyan too!"_

Vegeta smirked and looked at his son, who looked FAR from perfect. He had blood and white stuff all over him and was wailing loudly. But never the less he was proud.

"Oh look he has a tail!" Bulma giggled when she noticed something else… "He he, it's lavender!" She was proud that some of her family genes had dominated her son's hair color.

"_There is the new saiyan heir…" King Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. "The saiyan race lives on!"_

_The saiyans all cheered for the newest saiyan…_

"Here Vegeta, hold him!" Bulma handed him over to her mate very carefully and instructed him to hold his head up.

"Here is the new saiyan prince…" Vegeta smirked as he cradled his new born son. "You will be a strong warrior Trunks!"

"Why don't you let mom and dad in. I am sure the Son's are out there too." Bulma took her son back into her arms while Vegeta went to let in the rest of their family.

"Oh look!" Bunny ran in. "He is so wonderful!" She walked over to her new grandson and touched his head. "You should be so proud Bulma!"

"Oh Bee! He is perfect!" Chi Chi walked on the other side of the bed to admire the newest Z fighter. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Dr. Briefs just stood on the other side of the room.

"You guys, I would like you all to meet Trunks…." Bulma smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	16. The Beginning of the Predicted End

**AN: I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

Chapter 16

**The Beginning of the Predicted End**

Ever since Trunks had entered the world, the Capsule Corp. was filled daily with people coming to admire the newest addition to the Briefs family. Chi Chi was a regular around C.C. She was a blessing to Bulma; all of her mothering tips came in handy when it came to breast feeding, diaper changing, and remedies on how to get the infant to go to sleep.

Goku had been around a few times to check on the new parents and a few of the Z fighters had stopped by to wish Bulma well and check in on the baby. Piccolo had come by with Krillen and Tein to take a look at the kid…of course Vegeta wasn't around at the time or he would have been pissed at all of the people bustling around his son. Saiyans were not to be admired until they were a war hero!

Dr. Briefs and Bunny had grown accustom to taking Trunks on the weekends, allowing Bulma and Vegeta to rest up from a long week of feedings. It was hard to believe that the baby was already a month old…

Vegeta walked in Trunks' nursery one night to find Bulma breast feeding their son. It was around 2 am and Vegeta was wondering why his mate's side of the bed was empty. "The baby is up again?" Vegeta groggily walked over to the woman.

"Yeah, I think he is a little whinny this evening…" Bulma rested her head against the rocking chair and watched her mate pull up a chair next to her. "I can't believe he has purple hair…" Bulma giggled sleepily.

"_For real…all saiyans have black or brown hair! We have a first here people!" Turles laughed at the site. _

"_I know! And damn it that blanket is covering her up!" Captain Ginyu was getting really pissed at how extraordinarily hard it was to get a glimpse of the woman._

"I think it is only fitting that he at least has one thing from his mother's side…" Vegeta smirked, "I can't believe how much he looks like me."

"I know…Can you imagine the possibilities with him? I mean with my brain and your strength this kid could rule the universe one day!" Bulma smiled and laughed a little bit.

Even though Trunks had been alive for only a month, these moments the new family got to share were very rare and cherished. With people always around and Vegeta in constant training their time together was short and sweet. And with only two months until the androids arrive, they both knew that they needed these moments to keep them going in case the battle didn't go as planned.

"Okay I think we are finished here…" Bulma began to pull her night shirt back down and cuddled Trunks back up in his blanket. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked him. Vegeta hadn't held his son since the day he was born.

Vegeta nodded his head and held his arms out as Bulma passed their son over. Trunks was already beginning to fall asleep and Vegeta looked down at him with a rare smile of pride. "I can't believe how small he is…" Vegeta said as he cradled his son. "But he will grow to be one of the most feared warriors in all the galaxy…"

"Hopefully he will be feared to all out enemies and loved by everyone else…I don't want him too fierce okay?" Bulma allowed her eyes to shut for a moment so she could rest her eyes.

"_There is nothing wrong with being feared by all!" Freeza yelled at Bulma. "To be feared means you have ultimate power!"_

"_Yeah and look where it got you Freeza!" Turles yelled over. "Your freaking dead! How is that for ya?"_

_Everyone in HFIL nodded their heads in agreement. Every warrior in the whole HFIL had been feared by someone at some time and now look where they were…dead and watching the lives of others._

"I guess your right." Vegeta answered her before looking down at his son. "I think he is finally asleep. We should put him back in the crib, so we can get some rest ourselves."

Vegeta stood up as softly as possible in order to not wake the baby. He slowly walked over to the crib and lightly laid Trunks in. Bulma walked up by her mate and admired her sleeping son.

"Vegeta...you guys have got to beat the androids…and you have to come back alive…" Bulma breathed in heavily and looked up at Vegeta who stared seriously back to her. This was one of the few times they had actually brought up the expected future.

"I will come back alive Bulma…I may be a little banged up, but that is to be expected." Vegeta put his arm around her waist and pushed her closer to him. "With two super saiyans and other strong warriors we should have a positive turn out on our part."

Bulma gave him a small smile and began to walk towards their bedroom in an attempt to not wake their son. Vegeta quickly followed her lead.

When they made it to their bed Bulma fell on top of the saiyan prince. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close…it was only a few minutes later that Vegeta noticed that she was crying.

"Woman what are you sobbing about?" Vegeta laughed a little bit, but deep down it really freaked him out. It was very rare for his mate to shed tears…she was a strong willed woman and when she cried she meant business.

"I don't want to lose you…" Bulma just buried her head deeper into Vegeta's bare chest. "In the future you didn't survive the battle…"

"But Bulma, this is not the same as it is in the future. Thankfully this time we knew what was going to happen, so we have all trained like mad for this one moment. In the future I am sure we trained normally, but not nearly as intense." Vegeta just put his arms around her.

_HFIL had become extremely quiet. Almost every person in the entire place had been in this exact position some time in their life. The saiyans were brutal warriors who lived for battle, but before being sent to war, almost every soldier had an experience just like this one with their own mates._

_War was tough, no matter how prepared or sure of yourself you are. It was also very tough on mates, who had their other half in a battle. There was never a 100 chance that the one you shared your soul with would return._

"I know…I have just been building this up in my mind so much…" Bulma started to dry up her tears…she had always hated crying.

Vegeta didn't even reply. In these times, words were useless. He laid back on the bed and let Bulma rest her head on his chest. Soon they were both taken over by sleep and left to their dreams.

**Three months later:**

Bulma woke up to the sound of her son crying in his room. Vegeta was already up and out of bed, preparing for the long awaited struggle that everyone had prepared for, for three short years.

When Bulma looked at the empty spot on the bed her heart broke…she held her breath and prayed that soon that spot would be filled once again by her mate. She got up and headed towards Trunks' room for the morning ritual of feedings and diaper changes, which she was not so thrilled about.

Her son had already stopped crying by the time she reached his room and he greeted her with a big gummy grin. "There's my baby boy!" Bulma spoke to him in her best "kindergarten voice". "Did my big Trunks' sleep well!" She picked him up and couldn't help but laugh when he started making gurgling noises.

"I wonder where your daddy is." She spoke to her son as she began to change his diaper. There was no telling where Vegeta was at the moment…she didn't even know if she would see him before the battle began. They had already had a long goodbye last night and she knew that he was probably out preparing one last time.

When she finished with the diaper she began changing him out of his night clothes and into a cute little blue outfit with a matching yellow bib. She also added a cute little navy blue hat that had little cat ears coming out of the top. "Well don't you just look handsome? Everyone will be so happy to see you before they go off to fight!"

Vegeta was currently standing in the middle of the woods somewhere on the outskirts of town. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Bulma this morning. He knew that deep down he wouldn't be able to leave her if he did…

Like before most battles, Vegeta took this time to train his brain. Meditating was a good way to calm the worries of the future and he made sure that every single doubt in his mind would be vanquished before he left. He began to slowly let his mind run free of any negative outcomes.

"_Man, we've been waiting for this for almost three years now…I can't believe it has already come!" Radditz looked over at his father. _

_Everyone in HFIL was holding their breath. Sure they wanted to see a good fight, but with all of the drama that surrounded this one moment, they hoped that it would turn out in their favor._

"_They will win…they have two super saiyans on their side, there is no way they can lose with that much power." Bardock breathed in lightly._

"_My son needs to keep his head on straight. He has a small ego problem that allows him to become too sure of himself. If he becomes too prideful, he will lose." The kind rested his chin on his fist. Everyone around him knew that was true…half of them had fought in many battles with Vegeta. He was an excellent fighter, but sometimes he just le himself go._

It was already 9:00 when Bulma looked up at the clock…there was still no sign of Vegeta. It was almost expected that he wouldn't show up until the battle, but deep down she wished she would get to kiss him one last time.

"Aw man Trunks, looks like we better go ahead and fly on over to South City! Well, nine miles southwest of South City!" Bulma picked up her son and headed towards their air car. She strapped her son in his car seat and pressed on the gas.

It wasn't long until she saw a few of the Z-fighters waiting for everyone to arrive. She landed the plane and then jumped out to greet her friends. She picked up her son and then headed towards the large men.

"Hey you guys!" Bulma was so happy to see her friends, but she noticed that her husband was missing in the group…still no sign of him…

"Hey Bulma! Hello Trunks!" Goku walked over to his old friend and held out his arms to pick up Trunks. "He is such a good baby Bulma!"

"I know, he is so happy too! He rarely gets upset…" Bulma handed him over and went to go greet everyone. "So you've had three years…I hope you guys are ready!" Bulma laughed to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know! I think things might just turn out well for us…and well by meaning no death…" Krillen laughed and put his arm behind his head.

"So Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Gohan looked up at her. She was always amazed at Gohan, he was so little and war never really fazed him now.

"Oh he'll be here! Believe me! He is probably off somewhere trying to get in a little bit more training before he gets here." Bulma answered everyone.

"Hey Tein…where's Choutzu?" Krillen asked Tein who seemed to be missing his long time partner.

"_Are they talking about that little mime looking dude?" Nappa asked. He remembered he had killed the little punk on earth._

"_I think that is who they are talking about…" Radditz looked over at Nappa._

"Oh well I made him stay home. The poor guy, he trained very hard, but I knew he would be toast against the androids." Tein looked towards Piccolo who nodded his head in agreement.

"So how much longer until the androids arrive?" Bulma sat down on a rock and looked up at everyone.

"Not too long I hope, but you never know!" Krillen laughed. "We always seem to get some unexpected surprises around here!" He looked over at the baby Trunks and looked back at Bulma who laughed at what he was insinuating.

Goku was walking over with Trunks to join everyone when Bulma blurted out, "So Goku, Chi called me the other night and mentioned that you and the green guy got your driver's license! How in the hell did she talk you into that one?"

Everyone around them started laughing at the thought; even Piccolo smirked a little bit. "Oh please don't even ask!" Goku answered back with a big goofy grin.

All of a sudden everything got very tense when Yamacha flew up. Bulma hadn't even thought of the possibility of running into him today. Everything got quiet and all eyes were on Bulma. "Hello Yamacha." Bulma smiled.

"_God that damned punk just keeps showing up!"_

"_I wish he would be the first one killed!"_

"_Why couldn't he have just waited until she was gone!"_

"_We really need to pop some popcorn or something before this battle gets started."_

Bulma just kept smiling. She had nothing to prove to him. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful son, and all the money in the world, she didn't care what he had up his sleeve today.

"Hi everyone, are you guys ready?" Yamacha asked everyone. They all started nodding their heads and added in a few "yes's" along with it.

Finally the tension cleared a little when the noticed that Bulma didn't seem fazed by him. They had all been training together ever since Yamacha came back with the news that Bulma had forgiven him…everyone just prayed that Vegeta wouldn't show up anytime soon or there would be a pre show battle.

"For the love of everything that is holy…." Bulma looked to see another person beginning to join the group. "Yasharobi, what in the hell are you doing here?"

Yasharobi just rolled his eyes. "Korrin made me! I was gonna sit this one out, but he just insisted that I come…"

Everyone just kind of laughed to themselves…Yasharobi was no help at all and was more of an incontinence than anything.

_"Who needs a fat man to help in the battle?"_

_"Yeah what is he gonna do? Eat the androids?"_

_"Oh come on you guys, he will probably run out of breath before then…"_

_"What in the hell was he thinking?"_

Around that time they heard a huge blast in the surrounding area. Smoke started rising around the South City area. Goku handed Trunks back over to Bulma and turned to everyone else.

"Well you guys, this is what we've been waiting for…"

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	17. Round One

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 17**

**Round One**

Bulma just thought to herself for a moment…it had begun. Sure she knew that the androids would arrive and that the lives of the ones she loved would be put in jeopardy, but it hadn't really hit her until now. She looked at everyone of the Z-fighters that stood before her. The looks on their faces had grown from happy and carefree to stern and caution.

"It is time to do what we came to do you guys…" Krillen stood up and looked at everyone around him. Everything went quiet, as if every person within 10 feet was saying one last prayer.

"_Man, I really hope things turn out well for them."_

"_Where in the hell is Vegeta?"_

"_He probably just wants to make a proper entrance."_

"_Yeah he is the prince after all!"_

"Okay you guys, I think it would be best for now if we just split up a little bit. We know the general area of their whereabouts, so let's just see what we can do." Goku began using his serious voice that he only used in times like this…his goofy demeanor had just vanished in a matter of seconds.

With that being said members of the Z-fighters began flying towards the South West entrance of South City. Bulma was left standing with a big fat man that had been sent to fat by a cat!

"And why are you not flying off yet? I thought Korrin sent you here to fight!" Bulma glared at Yasharobi. How dare he just stand there when the world was about to fall apart!

"Are you kidding me? I am not to keen on the idea of getting blown into a few billion pieces thank you!" Yasharobi looked off and huffed.

"Oh so what you are telling me is that you didn't have the balls to tell Korrin that you weren't going to fight and now you don't have the balls to even do as he asked…what a pussy!" Bulma rolled her eyes…she always hated saying the p-word, but when her husband and best friends were about to risk their lives for their well being and he was just sitting there…it pissed her off!

_The saiyans all smiled to themselves. "Okay, now we don't have to worry about the new princess being 'saiyan' enough!" Nappa smirked over at Turles who had a smug look on his face._

"_For real, I think Vegeta has started to rub off on here!" Turles grunted. "But, if I am not mistaken, I believe that Vegeta didn't have to try too hard…she was already a fiery one!"_

"Listen Bulma, I have never been one for the whole 'fighting business'. I would rather be doing something else right now, so just spare me the theatrics and leave me the hell alone!" He glared at the blue haired woman and took a seat on the grass.

"Oh you are just hopeless!" Bulma gritted her teeth and exhaled very loudly in a true show of complete aggravation.

In the future there were two androids that had arrived and no one knew whether they would stick together or fight apart so the Z-fighters were taking different paths to South City. Tein and Krillen headed towards the outskirts of the city, Piccolo headed on his own towards the beach, Gohan and Goku flew together to a more populated area, and Yamacha decided to be a loner also and head straight were the blast was coming from.

Piccolo walked the edges of South City trying to sense the Kai level of the androids, but it was no use. Since they were built of machine and metal they had no Kai force, so they just had to search the old fashion way. "I wish they would just fight like men and get their asses out here!" He thought to himself. "I want to get this over with once and for all!"

Tein was also searching the outer area of South City. He was also pissed at the whole 'no Kai' situation. Personally he just wanted to wait for another blast, but he didn't know when that was going to happen again…sometimes battle just sucked.

He wished that Choutzu would have had a chance at the androids. The little guy had tried so hard, but when the whole Nappa fight turned out sour those years ago, there was no way he had a chance against these androids! Maybe next time he would be able to come…there would always be a next time!

Krillen was searching along with his long time friend. It was a little spooky how everything was so quiet. The only thing that they could hear was the sound of there deep breathes and throbbing heart beats.

"Man Tein, I hope that after this battle we can finally live in peace for at least 10 years before we are up to this again…" Krillen laughed. "I guess it is just a permanent thing to protect the earth constantly."

"That's for sure. I think we will never be able to rest!" Tein smirked back over at his friend and kept on searching.

"Okay Gohan I have no idea what these guys look like, but I have a feeling that it won't be 'normal'." Goku still felt as if he had to teach his son many things about battle. He was still just a kid and even though he had been through the ringer a few times, Gohan still needed some practice.

"You mean that guy from the future didn't tell you what they looked like?" Gohan was puzzled at how sometimes his father wasn't always quiet there…what the androids looked like seemed like really important information to him!

"_Bardock, your grandson sure is tough for a kid his age." King Vegeta told the warrior sitting behind him._

"_Yes he is King Vegeta, I can only say that your grandson will be pretty tough as well. It runs in the blood I believe." Bardock smirked at his old king and went back to watching his son._

"Well you see son, the boy from the future was in a hurry and we never really got to talk about hard core details, I just got what I could from him." Goku answered his son as they began to land in a more populated area that all of a sudden had no population…the city was totally in a lack of life.

"I just hope that we get to them before innocent people are harmed or killed." Gohan followed his father through the baron city that was filled with civilians only this morning.

"That's true son…that is the reason why we fight and train. It's to protect the people and the well being of this planet and its future." Goku looked back at his son who was following close behind him

Yamacha was currently in another part of the city searching for the two hellion creations. They hadn't even been around for more than a few minutes and there was already a city that had tons of casualties. Yamacha had been in many battles before with Goku and the others, he just hoped that this time would turn out like the others and that they would win.

He looked around the tall skyscrapers and buildings in a desperate search for the androids and then out of no where an odd looking creature stepped out of the shadows…that is two odd looking creatures now that they stepped into the light.

Yamacha heard a beeping noise coming from one and then heard it speak. "Ah, you must be Yamacha…" Something that looked to be an older man stepped out and greeted the warrior.

"And you must be one of those damn androids…" Yamacha got into a sparing position, preparing for anything this artificial human and ready for him.

"_Man, those are the androids we have been waiting for? Even that weakling human could beat the pulp out of that thing!" Freeza growled…three years…three damn years they had waited and this was it? _

"_I have to say this is the first time I have ever agreed with Freeza…" Radditz began to say. "Anyone could beat that thing in a minute…and look at that fat white one! What the hell is he supposed to be?"_

"_Looks like a cross dresser to me…with all of the liquid eyeliner…that is suck a fashion fo pah!" Jeice rolled his eyes for the complete lack of fashion sense that was going on at the moment._

"How did you know that we were androids?" The fat one asked in a squeaky voice that kinda freaked Yamacha out, "Man, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks after this!" He thought to himself.

"Let's just say we had a little warning that's all…now you came here for a reason so I suggest that you go ahead and finish this…or let me finish you in other words." Yamacha smirked at both of the androids…this was going to be nothing!

"This one is mine number 19! Allow me to show our new friend the real meaning of our power…" The android began to slowly walk up to Yamacha and then out of no where charged at him.

Yamacha threw the first punch that missed the android by about a good foot. "What the…" Yamacha didn't even have time to finish the sentence; the android was laying into him as if he were a child.

Yamacha kept defending himself and finally got back into control of the situation and landed a hit right on the cheek of the 'older' android. It wasn't until the android recovered form the punch that he threw his arms around Yamacha leaving Yamacha paralyzed under the androids grasp.

He couldn't even scream…his power was draining…what in the hell was happening?

"_What is that android doing to him?"_

"_He can't even move!"_

"_Maybe those guys are stronger than we though!"_

"_I sure hope someone doesn't show up…damn Yamacha…" Jeice rolled his eyes…he never liked that human, but quickly shut up when he got a bunch of glares from the others. Sure he was a jerk, but at least he was fighting for the right cause._

"_Now I like this guy…I think he will make a good addition to HFIL, don't you agree?" Freeza was very pleased with the androids and what was going on._

"Hey Tein…Do you feel that!" Krillen jumped up when he felt a fall in one of the Z-fighter's Kai.

"Man, someone is going down fast. I think we should speed our way up there." Tein began to power up and flew straight into the air and was quickly followed by Krillen. The two of them sped as fast as possible to there wounded fighter.

"Goku, do you sense that?" Piccolo had just flown up next to his old enemy. There was a major disturbance in Kai about a mile down from where they stood.

"Yeah…who do you think it is?" Goku asked as he flew into the air followed by his son.

"I have a feeling that your old friend Yamacha has found himself some trouble if that's what you're asking." Piccolo growled as he flew right next to Goku. "We better hurry if we don't want to have a funeral any time soon…"

Yamacha started to feel everything getting woozy. The light in his eyes began to fad and his life force was almost down to zero. In the back of his mind he had no idea what the android was doing, but he now understood why the boy from the future had been so adamant about training three years before the fact.

Goku landed on the ground right across from where the android stood. "I suggest you put him down before you get into some real trouble." His voice was stern and seeping with demand.

"Ah, Goku…" The android dropped Yamacha on the ground leaving the lifeless body to remain lifeless. "So you finally have arrived. We have been waiting for you…"

About that time Gohan, Piccolo, Tein, and Krillen all landed next to Goku. "I suggest we take this somewhere else android…" Goku sped into the air and watched the two androids follow him away.

"Yamacha!" Krillen ran over to the fallen fighter. "Wake up man! You've been totally knocked out or something!" He should the body, but it didn't wake. "His life force is weak, but it's still there."

"Krillen do you have control of Yamacha?" Piccolo was very aggravated at the moment.

"Yeah I do…you guys go on ahead, I am gonna see if I can remedy this guy up some Senzu Beans." Krillen began to pick up the warrior and watched the other's fly to where the fight was about to happen.

Goku landed in a remote place where he couldn't sense the Kai of any life forms. It was funny how they could always find these remote places in the nick of time. "So androids…exactly what is your business here?"

"Allow me to introduce myself saiyan. My name is android 19 and this is my partner Android 20 and in layman's terms we are here to destroy you." The android laughed out loud.

"Well we will see about that…" Goku inhaled when he saw everyone but Krillen and Yamacha land next to him. At least they were there if things went sour.

"I would like to destroy him…"Android 20 bowed to 19. "I want a chance to take him on." The high pitched voice was the equivalent of nails on a chalk board for the Z-fighters, even Piccolo had to cringe.

"I guess I could work with that 19." The older android commented back. About that time Krillen was flying alongside Yamacha who still seemed a little out of it.

"Man Yamacha are you okay!" Goku looked over his shoulder and asked his friend. Yamacha had taken a pretty bad hit…but thanks to Korrin and his Senzu Bean he would be okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, Goku listen, you need to watch out for that guys hands…something about them just sucked the Kai right out of me man…just avoid it okay!" Yamacha was breathing a little hard from the slight lack of Kai that he was still missing.

"Alright…I think I will remember to dodge it. Thanks for the update!" Goku smirked over at him.

"_Oh can't we just get on with this already?" Freeza was about to have a fit. "We have waited and waited and now we are going to have to endure this damn soap opera! I want to see a fight!"_

For some reason Goku wasn't quiet feeling himself today. Surely is wasn't the nerves… He had fought in tons of battles and this one was not as different as the others. He just felt a little winded and he hadn't even gotten started yet.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	18. Upgrade to Super Saiyan!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 18**

**Upgrade to Super Saiyan!**

Everything had gone quiet once again. It was almost like a Mexican stand off, with the Z-fighters on one side and the androids on the other. The wind blowing the dirt in the air was the only noise that could be heard for about thirty seconds and then android 19 spoke up.

"Well Goku I suggest you and my friend 20 have a little go around, what do you think?" A shallow smirk rose on the older androids face. This was going to be the battle of the century.

"Alright we will se what android 20 is made of…" Goku's words trailed off a bit. He just wasn't feeling right, something was defiantly wrong. But he just couldn't up and leave at the moment, so he figured he would just have to pull through.

In a matter of milliseconds Goku had a golden aurora around his body, mimicking his hair. All of the Z-fighters allowed a smile to cross their faces…the androids were done for now!

Goku walked closer to the androids to begin his battle, but 20 was the first one to throw a punch. Luckily Goku was able to avoid most of the throws that were trying to hit him, but it was still a small struggle…if he only felt better….

A few moments later Android 19 made his way over to the rest of the Z-fighters who noticed the androids movement. "Hey, why is that guy moving over here?" Krillen whispered over to Gohan.

"I don't know, but surely he doesn't want one of us to fight him at the moment…I mean he seems pretty preoccupied with watching my dad's battle." Gohan whispered back. He sure hoped that he would get to watch his dad incase something went wrong.

Android 20 and Goku were going at it so fast; it was hard to see what they were doing. Every now and then they would get a glimpse of an energy blast or a large punch. It was actually kind of boring…

Goku threw a huge energy blast at the Android, but he just sucked it up with his hand! "What in the hell?" Goku looked down at the others.

"Goku you can't throw energy blasts man! They just absorb it and it makes them stronger!" Yamacha yelled up at his friend.

"Thanks for the update Yamacha…" Goku yelled back…this was going to suck…a battle with now Kamehameha waves…not good!

"_Man those androids are fast…but I wonder why Kakkarot hasn't just wasted him yet…" Radditz looked at his father. Sure Kakkarot wasn't known for using a finishing blow in the first minutes of battle, but in this situation it would probably be best._

"_I don't know son, your brother has an issue with that for some reason. I am hoping that he is not in over his head…hey King Vegeta, where is your son?" Bardock shrugged his shoulders._

"_I hope he shows up soon, it looks like your son is having a little trouble right now…" King Vegeta didn't mean it at all in disrespect. Everyone in HFIL was noticing some technique errors on Goku's part. He just seemed so tired and it wasn't even 10 minutes into the battle._

Goku took a huge punch to the chin and was thrown across the dirt. These androids were tougher than he had expected…

"Hey Piccolo, do you sense anything wrong with my dad? He seems a little out of it…" Gohan saw his dad struggling a little bit.

Piccolo shock his head as if nothing was wrong…but then it hit him like a ton of bricks... "You guys, Goku never had the heart virus that the kid from the future warned about…" He looked at the other fighters in front of him.

"_Wait, wait, wait…what in the world is the Namek talking about? We need a little After Life Tivo at the moment!" Turles piped in._

_Goz grabbed the remote and paused what was going on. "Well, do you guys remember that guy from the future we told ya'll about?" Everyone nodded their head with the exception of Freeza who just looked off and rolled his eyes._

"_When he Goku about the androids he also mentioned that Goku was supposed to die before the battle from a heart virus…but he didn't really worry about it because the kid gave him the medicine to cure it. The kid must have messed up the time continuum when he came from the future!" Mez added. "Well the virus never hit him, but it looks as if it has finally come to pass…they are in big trouble now…"_

All of the Z-warriors turned their heads to Piccolo. "Oh no, your not telling me that it has hit him now are you? Remember we lost the war in the future because Goku was gone! This is just one major case of Deji Vu!" Yamacha yelled to everyone.

"We have got to get my dad out of there you guys!" Gohan was beginning to panic but quit when Piccolo hit him in the back of the head.

"We can't begin to panic Gohan or we will lose this thing for sure…" Piccolo was beginning to fly over to Goku when the older android threw a blast at him. Piccolo hit the ground at and alarming speed. Everyone was allowed to breathe when they saw him slowly get up moments later.

"Oh I don't think so Namek. Goku is going to fight his own battles." Android 19 laughed evilly. "Anyone who goes near the fight will meet their end! Any volunteers?"

Gohan looked around at everyone else with a helpless gleam on his face. How were they going to get to his dad? He was a goner if someone didn't get him out of there fast.

Goku was starting to show major signs of fatigue. The fat android was landing punches on him like mad. Goku was even moaning in pain, which really freaked everyone out. Even though Goku wasn't a proud man, he still had the instincts of a saiyan. "Man…my chest…it is paralyzing me!" He thought to himself. Then out of no where Android 20 had landed right on top of him.

"Oh no you guys…we have got to save my dad!" Gohan panicked even more when the android put his hand around his father's neck.

"Man, he's sucking the energy out of Goku! Just like the other one did with me!" Yamacha yelled out to everyone.

Goku screamed out in pain. His hair was beginning to flash between super saiyan yellow to his regular black until it finally just went back to his normal form.

"_Aw man! He isn't a super saiyan any more!"_

"_What are they going to do now!"_

"_Goku has to get better or the Earth is done for!"_

"_Where in the hell is Vegeta?"_

"We have got to help Goku! But what can we do with this guy one step from killing us all?" Krillen looked at the others for advice.

"I have no idea…" Tein had a hazed glare over his face. "I don't know what to do…." He bowed his head. They had never been in a situation like this before…Goku was supposed to become the victor…that's how it always was!

Then out of no where a huge flash flew by Goku and knocked the android clear off him. The Z fighters had to take a moment to comprehend what was going on and then they saw the mighty Prince of all Saiyans finally arrive on the battle field.

"_Yes! He finally made it!"_

"_They are done for now!"_

"_Come on Vegeta show those tin cans what a Super Saiyan can do!"_

"_I really need to pee and the rest rooms are all filled!"_

"Vegeta…I don't believe it!" Piccolo was almost speechless. Vegeta was the last person ANYONE thought would save the day…he was usually just a burden.

"Look at you Kakkarot! Stricken with that stupid virus! That damn boy warned you about this!" Vegeta just walked up to his rival and looked down at him. "But you just took it in stride didn't you!

Vegeta looked up at the disgusting fat android, "No one kills Kakkarot while I'm around, destiny has reserved that pleasure for me!"

"Vegeta…we were expecting you! But, don't think that you much time in this world. We have studied you very well…we know your limits and you can't defeat us!" Android 19 laughed.

"What ever I don't have time for your useless bickering." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the androids theatrics…obviously they had studied his mate also and taken on a few notes.

Vegeta picked up Goku by the back of his shirt and flung him over to the fighters waiting behind the dramatic android. "Take this worthless warrior back to his house and give him the damned medicine before we are really screwed!"

"Hey you guys I will take Goku back to get the vaccine. I am kinda worthless right now also, so I don't think you will need me anytime soon." Yamacha threw Goku over his shoulder and looked back over at everyone.

"Yamacha, when you get back to his house, take a swig of that medicine also, we don't know if the virus is contagious or not." Piccolo warned him. "We can't afford to lose anyone at this point."

"I'll be back later you guys…good luck with Vegeta…" Yamacha rolled his eyes and headed off.

"Okay so which one of you microwaves am I going to have to beat the hell out of first. Come on I know you are ready for this…don't hesitate or anything…" Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed.

"_That's my son!" King Vegeta was proud of his boy, it was amazing how well he had turned out with out him there his whole life._

"_I can't wait to see this…Vegeta is going to beat the pulp out of these guys!" Nappa was getting excited…finally they were going to get to see a good fight._

"I want to fight him…" Android 20 squealed at 19. "I didn't get to finish with Goku, leave me to Vegeta…"

"If Gero was such a genius how come he couldn't make a better voice for you…or is that an attack? Are you just supposed to annoy us into our graves fat man?" Vegeta yelled over and laughed.

19 and 20 ignored Vegeta. "You are being very greedy today 20!" Android 19 raised his eyebrow at his equal. "But I guess you can have him…but when Goku comes back he is mine! Do you understand?"

Android 20 bowed his head and smirked. "This will be fun Vegeta!" He turned around and charged at the prince and was immediately hit back into the ground when a golden flash zoomed past him.

"What the hell?" Piccolo opened his mouth. "Vegeta is a….he is a… Super saiyan!" No one could believe it. They could only thank their lucky stars that he had transformed in time for this battle, especially with Goku gone.

_HFIL was roaring with yells, cheers, and laughter. Everyone was so proud that there prince was about to beat the living day lights out of the piece of metal trash…this was going to be a good one…even Freeza was excited._

"_Bardock, I am sure that your son will be alright, especially if he has the vaccine." King Vegeta put an hand on the saiyan's shoulder. Bardock had looked a little down since Goku was drug off to be treated._

"_Yeah father, Kakkarot has seen worse days than this. He will be up and running back in the game in no time…" Radditz tried to encourage his dad to cheer up._

"_I know, I just wish that he could have fought the virus before all this. I would hate to have prepared for battle for so long and then be taken out by a virus!" The saiyan in Bardock and the King understood the feeling…_

Android 19 joined the crowd and opened his mouth into a gaping expression of disbelief. He had studied Vegeta and never even took into consideration that he would become a Super Saiyan!

"Vegeta when did this happen? We trained with you not too long ago!" Gohan yelled out and Vegeta smirked.

"This 'happened' almost a year ago! I figured it would be a nice surprise…don't you agree?" Vegeta was very proud of his accomplishment.

"How did this happen?" Android 20 yelled out.

"Well it's a long story, but I guess I can give a nicer, shorter version…." Vegeta began to explain his training in space and about all of the asteroids. Everyone was still in utter disbelief…they all thought you had to have a good heart in order to transform, but it was painfully obvious that this was another story…

"As you can see the sleeper has awakened! I am the prince of all saiyans once again!" Vegeta laughed and decided he was going to go ahead and end this mess with the ugly fat android.

"Come on you tub of lard, I am going to unscrew every nut and bolt in your body and then throw them into the wind!" Vegeta charged at the android and began throwing punches that landed dead on 20 every time. He had been watching the battle with Goku and knew that his "Gallet Gun", "Final Flash", or "Big Bang" would be useless. This was going to be the battle that separated the men from the boys…it was all about brute strength.

Android 19 was of course freaking out on the sideline from all of the things that were going on at the moment…how could he have miscalculated this? Since Vegeta was in space he had no access to his training! "Damn…" 19 said under his breath.

Android 20 began to yell and charged at Vegeta once again, but didn't even lay a scratch on him. Of course Vegeta was enjoying dodging the android and didn't even bother to throw any punches. He wanted to humiliate the machine!

"_Vegeta is so awesome!"_

"_I can't wait to see him fight the other android!"_

"_I wonder how much longer it will be until he totally annihilates the droid!"_

Vegeta began to grow weary of the fat android and decided to finally throw a punch, which sent 20 across the turf. "Is this what I have been training for? Are you telling me that I wasted my time preparing for this worthless piece of crap!"

Vegeta flew over to where 20 had landed and began to lay into him. Kicks and punches were flying everywhere, landing on the androids head. "What's the matter? Do you have an oil leak?" Vegeta laughed and kept on punching

"So do you think that Vegeta is stronger than my dad?" Gohan looked up at Piccolo who was watching the battle.

"I don't know Gohan, sure he is now because of the virus, but when Goku gets better, who knows what will happen between those two…" Piccolo proceeded to exhale. "We just better hope that your father will remain stronger…"

"What the hell!" Krillen yelled. "Vegeta just threw and energy blast! Is he crazy or something!"

Thankfully the energy blast missed the android and created a crater in the earths crust. "He He He…Vegeta you should learn to aim better…" 20 smirked and went back on into the fight which happened to end up in the very crater that Vegeta had just created.

Android 20 had finally gotten a hold of Vegeta by grabbing his arms in a firm lock. "This fight is over now Vegeta…I am going to suck all of your energy…" The android laughed as he began to feel the prince's life force run through his circiutes.

"Marvelous 20!" Android 19 was standing in the back ground laughing it up once he saw that the prince was almost done for.

"_Come on Vegeta! Don't let his take you out like this!"_

"_You can get out of this!"_

"_Show that piece of shit what you can do!"_

_HFIL was a little bit worried about the situation that was going on, on earth. Vegeta had to pull out of this or they were all goners!_

Vegeta just smirked at the android and listened to him ramble on…. "Oh don't worry it won't be long Vegeta…"

"Oh do you think that is so android?" Vegeta jumped up and started to push his feet against the androids head. "I believe it won't be very long either…not long until you die!"

Vegeta powered up more and more and pushed as hard as he could against the androids face, who was currently making a few gargling sounds. "You are threw android!" Vegeta felt himself brake free of the android. When he looked he saw a very frantic looking android 20 without any arms…

"Ha, ha, ha…Fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken…" Vegeta brushed off the androids arms, which were still attached to his own. He picked one up and looked at it's hand. "So these are the devices you androids you androids you to rob people of their energy!"

The android began to fly frantically out of the crater and began running as fast as he could. Vegeta flew above him and decided it was okay to throw and energy blast…. "Final FLASH!" A large glow landed right on top of the armless android.

"_Yeah Vegeta! Man that was awesome!" The saiyans were cheering out lout and king Vegeta had a large smirk on his face. He was proud of his son!_

When the smoke cleared Vegeta walked up to the remains of the android… "Imagine…losing a head over me…."

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	19. Multiple Secrets Reveled

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 19 **

**Multiple Secrets Reveled**

Vegeta kicked the fat androids head around like a soccer ball while the Z-warriors just gapped at him in utter shock. "Man, Vegeta…He is so powerful…" Piccolo had eyes about the size of a softball. "Maybe we do have a chance after all…"

Vegeta looked up at the older android that stood alone now. "And just where do you think you are going android?" He yelled out when the android began running towards the mountainous region.

"I think he is making a run for it…" Gohan replied as he stepped up next to Vegeta. "Well I guess that's our cue to go and get him!" Gohan powered up and flew into the air. The older android had already hidden himself from clear sight.

**Back to Bulma:**

Yasharobi was playing a game of peek-a-boo with Trunks as Bulma looked towards the city trying to see any sign of a fight.

"WHAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA." Trunks began screaming when Yasharobi made a face at him. He waved his arms out for his mother and continued crying.

"Yasharobi! You can't give him a sour face, it upsets him!" Bulma picked up her son and started claming him down. "There, there Trunks sweetheart! Mommy's here…it's going to be okay! Did that mean old Yasharobi upset my tough little prince?"

Yasharobi just rolled his eyes. He had never been good with kids anyway…

"I know what would make my baby boy happy…" She was still cooing at her son and bouncing him on her chest. "I bet you want to go and see your daddy fight!"

"_Oh that is not a good idea Bulma…" Nappa blew out air in a whistling motion. "You could get you and the kid killed."_

"_For real, Vegeta will not be pleased to see her so close to harm!" Radditz added. Sometimes women were just too ditzy!_

"Bulma are you crazy!" Yasharobi hit the ground. "Do you seriously think we could get a peek at the fight without getting us killed?"

"_That's right fat man…discourage her!" King Vegeta yelled at this screen. "Women are not meant to be on the battle field if they are not trained properly…" King Vegeta couldn't help but worry for the fate of his Daughter-in-law and grandson._

"Let's see Yasharobi…what is that p-word I hate using? That is what you are right now!" She was still bouncing Trunks to keep him from crying.

Bulma pulled out the car capsule from her pocket and popped it open. She began fastening Trunks into his car seat and continued to coo at him.

**Back to the Battle:**

"This is ridiculous! Trying to find this stupid android will be like searching for a needle in a hay stack!" Vegeta was flying furiously over the mountains in search of the android. Without a Kai level he couldn't be found…they had to do it the old fashion way…

"_I can't believe they lost the damn android! How hard is it to pay attention to something like that!"_

"_They better find him soon, before he causes more trouble!"_

"_Damn the fact that they can't sense his Kai!"_

"We should have paid closer attention to his whereabouts!" Piccolo cursed himself for losing track of the android.

"Aw is the Namek feeling stupid?" Vegeta smirked over to Piccolo trying to bait him up. "You know if that clown Kakkarot hadn't gotten sick he could have been helping us with this!"

**To the old battle:**

Trunks flew over the debris that was left from what looked like an atomic bomb…his father had defiantly been here. Soot from what looked to be the remains of one of the androids startled the boy from the future so he went to go and check it out.

It was hard to find anything from the battle, that was until Trunks walked up to the only remaining piece of the android…it's head. When Trunks got a good look at the android, he immediately started flying to where he could sense the Z-fighters…something had gone terribly wrong!

**Back to Vegeta:**

"Urg! I can't believe this! We lose track of him for one second and now he is no where to be found!" Gohan was showing major signs of disappointment and anger. They hadn't trained all this time to play one big game of cat and mouse!

"Well we did brat! Now we are just going to have to find him now aren't we?" The prince always got irritated with Kakkarot's little spawn. The kid was too whiny to be a real saiyan!

"Look! There he is!" Piccolo spotted him down in one of the crevasses of trees. "Looks as if we need to finish this!" They all flew as fast as they could towards the android who was now cursing himself for being caught.

"Damn I need a way out of this one!" The android began thinking to himself as he searched for a way out…that was about the time he heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the sky. It was a plane/car...and it had the Capsule Corp. logo on it! Obviously it was that Bulma girl that had fought along side Goku all those years ago…he had a plan now!

Trunks had finally flow on the scene and parked right in front of Piccolo. "Wow! Trunks is back!" Piccolo yelled at when he noticed the boy from the future had finally arrived.

"_WHAT!"_

"_TRUNKS!"_

"_SURELY THAT ISN'T…."_

"_NO FREAKIN' WAY!"_

"Trunks…." Vegeta thought to himself and stopped in his tracks. "My son's name is Trunks…wait! He is a saiyan…and he is from the future! He has purple hair, just like my son! Oh my god! That is my son!" Vegeta was just flabbergasted with what was going on.

"_THAT IS THE PRINCE!" King Vegeta was about to lose it! The boy who came to warn everyone was his grandson! He had come from the future…that means…someone from his line defeated Freeza!_

"_How do you like that Freeza! To be beaten by a saiyan and not even mentioning a royal one to boot!" King Vegeta yelled over to the purple lizard who was beginning to turn a bright shade of rage red. _

"_There is no way that anyone from your blood could have defeated me monkey! We haven't figured this out quiet yet!" Freeza was fuming as all of the HFIL members were jumping up and down while they celebrated._

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled out towards his 'son'.

Trunks gave him eye contact until they were all thrown off from a huge blast that had hit the sky above. A car was now plunging towards the ground at a fast rate and no one moved but Trunks.

Vegeta looked up and noticed that the car was Bulma's…what was that damn woman doing out here anyway? He looked down and saw that the android had made a run for it once again…that damn woman had made them lose the android!

Trunks flew towards his mother and 'past' self. He grabbed them right in time before the car exploded into little pieces. The saiyan dropped them both down safely on the ground before handing the baby back to his mother.

"_What the hell Vegeta!" Nappa was pissed. "I Radditz and I brought him up much better than that! I thought that he loved her…he acts as if he could care less!"_

_The saiyans were all roaring towards the screen. They couldn't believe that their prince didn't even budge when his mate was in trouble. Pride was no excuse at the moment! Every warrior swore to protect there mate, no matter the circumstances!_

"_Bulma's gonna be pissed…."Jeice rolled his eyes at the screen. "And I really don't blame her!"_

Bulma took a moment to gather her thoughts. She had just been extremely close to death and her husband was standing right there…that kid from the future had to save her!

Bulma cradled her son and shakily stood up. "Bulma are you okay!" Krillen and Gohan ran towards her.

"Yes….I think I am going to be okay…" Bulma's words were a little slurred. "Where is Yasharobi? He was with me in the car?"

A loud noise was heard coming from a bush a few feet away. "Oh no one worry about me! I wasn't just about killed or anything!" Yasharobi stood up and began brushing himself off.

"At least you guys are okay…" The boy from the future looked towards his mother with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah we are fine…thank you very much…for saving me and my son…" Bulma's words were a little soft but her look was fierce when she looked over at Vegeta.

Trunks was just appalled at the fact that his father had just left his wife's life to fate. He couldn't believe that his mother had ever fallen for him…he was just as evil as he had been told.

"Well this is just great! Now we have lost the damn android!" Vegeta kicked the ground angrily. Bulma tried her best to hold her tears of anger back.

"_Vegeta you are going to get it when the battle is over…you know that!" Radditz clinched his fist. Everyone else nodded in agreement._

"Did anyone recognize the 'android'?" 'Bulma asked everyone…

"I know I didn't! Those two android were not the same from my time…you guys haven't even been introduced to my androids…" Trunks looked up at everyone.

"WHAT! Are you telling me that we were fighting the wrong androids boy!" Vegeta was furious and his words were seeped in poison.

"YEAH THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM SAYING!" Trunks didn't feel like being lectured by his father… "It must have been a glitch from when I traveled into the past! Has anything else happened that was off?"

"Yeah…My dad just got the heart virus today that you told him about… He had to be taken home by Yamacha!" Gohan walked over to the lavender haired teen.

"Are you serious! That is way off…Goku got the virus at least 6 months before the androids arrived in my time!" Trunks kicked the dirt very hard. "I don't believe this! How could I have miscalculated this!"

"WAIT! Hold up just one moment!" Bulma screeched out ignoring her mate's rolling eyes. "I asked did anyone recognize the android?"

"No, none of use remember him…." Krillen lifted up his eye brow.

"I don't think so Bulma…" Tein bowed his head.

"Well I do!" Bulma looked at the boy from the future. "That is Dr. Gero! I know that face anywhere! He has been on the cover of every science magazine for years…until lately when my face began getting plastered on them…about two years ago he retired and began working in his secret lab somewhere in the mountains… If I remember correctly it was these mountains!" She gave a pleading gaze back to everyone.

"_WHAT! Bulma knows that guy?"_

"_How weird is that!"_

"_And this is what we call 'irony'…"_

"He must have gone to activate the androids I know…" Trunks was horrified at the different results of the past and the future.

"I can't believe Yamacha didn't recognize him! We fought against him! He was the leader of the old Red Ribbon Army!" Bulma blurted out once again.

"I can't believe Goku left out that part!" Trunks put his hand over his eyes and moaned. "Of all the things he told you…he left that part out!"

"Woman! I can't believe you had the answer to this the whole time! You could have just told us where he was and we could have blasted the place!" Vegeta's angry expression got even hotter.

"WE EXCUSE ME FOR THE LACK OF INFORMATION BUSTER! IT ISN'T MY DAMN FAULT THAT GOKU LEFT THAT PART OUT!" Bulma had to fight even harder to fight the tears this time.

"We need to go search for him again you guys…before he activates the real androids…" Piccolo told everyone calmly.

Everyone began to fly off leaving Bulma, baby Trunks, and Yasharobi!

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	20. Running with the Devil

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 20**

**Running with the Devil**

"_Man I can't believe this!" Nappa just shook his head at the ground. "Vegeta has lost his mind…again!"_

_HFIL had taken a few minutes to reflect on what had just gone on…everything just went so fast! First they found out that they boy from the future was non other than Trunks, they found out that Vegeta was a total loon and they also discovered the fact that the androids were the wrong ones….just great!_

_King Vegeta followed Nappa's moves and also shook his head towards the ground. He couldn't believe his son's actions…, but who was he to judge? He hadn't been there for his son during the hard times. Who was he to dictate whether his son's actions were okay or bad._

"_I am not so sure if Vegeta was totally sure of what he was doing…" Radditz jumped in to lighten the mood. "I mean come on he has just had one huge shock!"_

"_What do you mean?" Bardock looked at his son more intensely._

"_Well I mean he just found out that his son came from the future…that means he knows that his flesh and blood has been tortured by those androids for years now…" Radditz whispered to the neighboring saiyans, "…just like he was with Freeza. That is a deeper thing than you guys think! Then you have to consider that Bulma's car is crashing at the exact same time…doesn't give you time to clear the brain does it?"_

"_Wow Radditz, I didn't know you were such a good psychoanalyst!" Turles chimed in. "Please continue…"_

"_Well not only did his son just save his mate before he had a chance to comprehend the whole situation…but he finds out that Bulma held the key to victory the whole time! All of that training could have ceased for a little bit if Kakkarot had just told them about the whole Red Ribbon Army deal…I would be a little grouchy too!" Radditz crossed his arms and smirked very proudly._

_They all turned their attention towards the screen when they saw Bulma begin to tear up…_

Bulma held her son in one arm and wiped her tears with the other. She turned around so Yasharobi wouldn't notice, but failed. He was perfectly aware over what was going on, but he pretended as if it didn't exist. He didn't know how to deal with hormonal women.

"How could you Vegeta?" She thought to herself. The man that had promised her love and protection for life had almost let her die and screamed at her in front of some of her dearest friends.

Bulma finally fought back the majority of the tears and dried her face. "Yasharobi, I have another capsule car in my pocket. Trunks and I are going back to C.C. Would you like us to drop you off anywhere?"

Yasharobi kept his head towards the ground. "Naw, I think I am gonna hang around here for a bit and then slowly make my way back to Korrin…"

"Alright, just be careful with your surroundings, you never know who will be the next to go around this place…" Bulma popped open the capsule and revealed one of her many cars.

She placed Trunks in one of the car seats, which she had put in every car capsule in the whole C.C. It was so strange the way her son was looking at her. He wasn't crying or laughing…he almost looked…serious. Like he knew that something was wrong…

Bulma wiped another tear that fell lose from the strain of holding back and started the engine. She flew off in the opposite direction of the fight and let the tears she had tried to stop flow down her pale face.

**On towards the fight:**

"Where in the hell did that guy go?" Tein yelled across to the other warriors. "He couldn't have gone far!"

"Bulma said that his lab was somewhere in the mountains…at least we don't have to wonder off somewhere else!" Gohan yelled back.

"I hate not being able to sense this guy! I feel like I have had to start my training all over!" Krillen rolled his eyes and began searching from the sky again. "Surely there has got to be another way!"

"Nope, believe me! I have had lots of experience with androids…their favorite attack is just sneaking up on me!" Trunks searched lower towards the ground. "I just hope that we get there before he activates the 'real' androids!"

"Will you guys just shut the hell up!" Vegeta snarled towards the other fighters. "We will never find the damn android if you keep babbling like a bunch of senseless baboons!"

Trunks flew in front of Vegeta and stopped. The others knew what was about to happen and decided to stay out of it by keeping up the search. "Get out of my way boy!" Vegeta tried to fly past, but to no success.

"Listen Vegeta, as of right now I have respect the size of a grain of sand for you. Just stay the hell out of my way and don't tell me what to do…or anyone else for that matter. So you became a Super Saiyan! You think you're big stuff now?" Trunks yelled at the prince.

"Well I know I wasn't around to raise you in the future…only your mother would allow such disrespect towards your superior…" Vegeta glared at his future son.

"So you finally figured it out?" Trunks' voice calmed down a little bit.

"It didn't take too much after the Namek yelled out 'Trunks'. That name isn't very common around these parts boy!" Vegeta began to get irritated that the boy was in the way of his search. "We will have time to talk later after I have destroyed those androids…NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Vegeta stormed past Trunks and headed on his way. Trunks just nodded his head. His father and he were going to have a little heart to heart after this was over and before he left to go back to the future.

"_Man, I know Vegeta is having a bad day…but he REALLY needs to lighten up!" Captain Ginyu yelled towards the screen._

"_For real! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Doritos's Bag!" Jeice added to his former Captains comments._

"There I spotted him!" Tein yelled over to the rest of the fighters. "He headed towards that cave!"

"It looks as if we have a battle to fight children…" Vegeta flew towards the direction of the android and started preparing in his mind for what he hoped would be the final battle between the Z-fighters and the Androids…

Everyone ignored Vegeta's ignorant comments and flew behind him towards the Android sighting. The same thing was running through the minds of every warrior that was currently running against time…we must survive this.

**Dr. Gero**

Dr. Gero was racing against time to free his android children before it was too late. He pressed in his secret code to get into the lab and rushed towards what looked like two sarcophaguses. Numbers and letters started jumbling in his brilliant mind in an attempt to quickly remember the codes to free the twin duo.

He heard a large thud beam against his door and panicked for the lack of time…this was never going to work…

"Vegeta quit playing games or I will break down the Kami Damn door!" Piccolo screamed over to the saiyan prince.

"_Vegeta really needs to take a chill pill"_

"_What in the world is wrong with him!"_

"_Hey…Deal or No Deal comes on tonight!"_

"_Yeah they better finish this up quick or I think V-TV might get canceled!"_

"As you wish Namek!" Vegeta held up his palm and blasted the lab door into a million little pieces, revealing a very panicked Dr. Gero.

"And just what do you think you were going to do android? Go and hide in your little lab and buy some more time for your pitiful excuse of a life!" Vegeta sneered at Gero and held up his fist. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you into an oblivion!"

The Z-fighters all rolled their eyes. Why in the world was Vegeta wasting time? If he didn't do it soon, someone was going to step in and end this.

Gero smirked, "Because you like challenges Vegeta…that is why you will spare me." The android chuckled to himself. "You see I have the code to set free two killer androids that are much more stronger and sufficient than me or 20! If you are a true warrior you will allow me to live long enough to activate them…"

"NO FATHER! IT IS A TRAP!" Trunks stepped in. "Don't you dare! You don't understand the consequences!"

"_Son! Have you lost your mind!" King Vegeta was fuming as he watched his son on the screen. "What in the world is he thinking?"_

_Bardock just buried his head in his hands, "I hope he isn't about to screw everything up!" _

"_Oh I think he is about to…" Turles chimed in._

"Be quiet boy! Didn't your mother teach you any manners!" The prince screamed over.

"So Gero, you are the only one who can activate the tin cans?" Vegeta looked over at the Z-fighters.

"Vegeta if you let him go you are deciding all of our fates just not ours!" Krillen was furious. Hopefully Vegeta was just playing a game.

"Oh shut up baldy! I am a super saiyan now…I could defeat these pieces of recycled garbage within minutes..." Vegeta exhaled. "Go on Gero free those 'terrible' beasts everyone is being so dramatic about…"

Trunks ran in front of Vegeta and was stopped by a huge punch in the stomach. The lavender haired boy fell to the ground and the other fighters were too stunned to stop what had happened in milliseconds…Gero had typed in the numbers and freed the duo.

"_WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!" Captain Ginyu yelled out._

"_No one is that stupid! What has gotten into him…" Jeiece covered his eyes._

"_Someone please turn it to Deal or No Deal…I can't bare this anymore!" Dodoria and Zarbon's voices collided in unison._

A boy that looked to be the same age as Trunks walked out of the metal tomb very slowly and cautiously. He turned his head and watched his blonde sister take the same action. They both took a moment to inspect themselves.

"You have no idea what you have just done…" Trunks was still holding his stomach…his father was a moron.

Vegeta smirked to himself. "This is it Gero…these are the 'brutal' androids that are supposed to bring us down? I think not! And you guys were so scared…"

"Piccolo knew not to take these two in stride. They had been killed by the same duo in the future…who was to say history wouldn't repeat itself.

"My creations!" Dr. Gero yelled out Triumphantly. "I would like you to meet the Z-fighters. They have been waiting on you two for a while now…"

"Vegeta I would like you to meet 17 and 18…they will be destroying you in a moments notice." Gero sneered.

"What was that?" Android 17 looked over to his creator.

"I said you would be destroying them…and you will do it because I command you too!" Gero couldn't believe that his own creation was being a little defiant…he should have known not to create teenagers…even if they had android parts.

"I think what he is trying to tell us 17, is that he wants us to do his bidding…but are we going to?" 18 raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Well I don't know about that 18…why should we do anything for him?" 17 smirked over at Gero who was clearly freaking out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! I CREATED YOU! YOU WILL DO AS I ASK!" Gero was furious at how his creations were acting.

Vegeta was having a hay day with what was going on before him. This was going to be no trouble at all… How could they really be 'that' strong…?

The prince cracked his knuckles and decided to enjoy the show for a few more minutes…

"And what does that have to do with anything Gero?" 18 sat on the counter right next to him and winked. "Besides…you could have chosen a way better outfit for me…that means I want…" She picked up the doctor's chin with one of her fingers, "…revenge…" She whispered sweetly and innocently.

17 just laughed in the back ground. We will show you dear creator…the true meaning of your creations…" 17 walked up in front of Gero, blew on his fingers and blasted his creators head off in one slick movement…it was all about to go down…

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	21. Of Past and Present

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 21**

**Of Past and Present**

Vegeta sat down on a sofa, in the living room, all alone around midnight. He had to let his mind rest for a moment, for the events that had happened this past week had been unbelievable. The fact that Bulma had spoken a good two words to him since he had returned from the first battle with the androids had stung his pride a great deal. She was giving him the 'cold shoulder' treatment and boy was it harsh.

But who could blame her? Not even Vegeta dared to strike her with false accusations of being over dramatic…this time he'd really done it good. He couldn't even believe that he had almost watched her and their son die as he stood back and did nothing. He'd even had the audacity to yell at her about something that wasn't even her fault…

The woman that he had allowed his pride to fall for was slipping away at him. Not only was his pride and arrogance in a trouble, but so was their bond. Since Bulma was so hurt by his actions, she was causing a great gap in his power…that damn weakened bond had weakened his power…that is why he had so much trouble against 18…that he never wanted to remember…

FLASH BACK

Vegeta and the Z-fighters had found themselves in an all out battle against the android twins 17 and 18. About an hour ago android 17 had murdered Dr. Gero without a moments notice and had already began to wreak havoc on the planet Earth…no wonder Trunks was so passionate about not freeing them…

Android 18 had especially picked out Vegeta as her target. Of course the arrogant prince didn't mind being in an all out war on top of an 18-wheeler in the middle of a busy highway.

"_Wow! They could have really picked a better place to fight…those things are getting in the way!" Turles screeched across HFIL._

"_Those 'things' are called cars dumb ass!" Nappa rolled his eyes. "You really need to be educated in Human things…"_

Punches were being thrown at an alarming rate… Vegeta was very happy that this time he could use energy blasts against that bitch of an android…so he used them as liberally as possible. Sometimes it was his only defense against the blonde terror. She was a lot stronger than Vegeta had given her credit for.

"Gallet Gun!" Vegeta hurled the large ball of light directly at the female and laughed when it hit her square in the stomach. "So you're tough…but maybe not tough enough…" Vegeta jumped off of the 18-wheeler and onto the hood of another car that 18 was currently standing on also.

"Well I must admit that you fight well…" 18 paused as she watched the face of the prince rise and them fall, "…for such a little man." She smirked when Vegeta had a look of despise in his black eyes.

"_Oh!" Radditz yelled out. "Thems fighting words!"_

"Why you little bitch!" Vegeta hurled a punch at her and they both landed on the ground about 10 yards from the busy highway.

"I think it is time I really started fighting with you Vegeta!" 18 laughed and started charging towards the prince.

"She is holding back?" He thought to himself… "What have I done?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Vegeta hissed at the thought of that memory. That battle hadn't ended well either. Some how or another he had ended up back around the general area of the Z-fighters and had managed to get both of his arms broken by the twin duo…eating that damn Senzu Bean had been one of the most painful pride issues he'd ever had to deal with…

HFIL was freaked out also. After all of the hard labor and training that had gone on in 3 years…they couldn't imagine going into this battle cold….like they had in the future.

It was torture for King Vegeta to watch his son fail his battle with the androids and to listen to Freeza's cheers for the siblings…

Vegeta took in a deep breathe and then heard his son begin to wail from his crib. The prince got up from his position on the couch and headed towards his son's nursery in hopes that his very pissed off mate would stay asleep…he didn't want her to be any more pissed than she already was.

When he entered the nursery the crying stopped immediately. Vegeta noticed his son begin to pull himself up with the bars of the crib so he could get a better look at his father. The prince smirked and walked towards his son and couldn't help but laugh when his son gave him 'well it's about freakin' time' look. His son could only gurgle at this age…but it was amazing how he could get his meanings across with a single look. He would be just like his dear old dad after all.

Trunks began to get a little irritated when his father looked as if he was never going to pick him up and he started to clinch his face in an attempt to get his point across. Vegeta laughed even more and finally gave in. With one swift movement Vegeta picked up his son and headed towards the kitchen to get him a bottle.

His son…was going to be very strong…

FLASHBACK

A huge clock and mist surrounded Vegeta and his future son. That clown Kakkarot had mentioned that the name of this odd place was called the 'hyperbolic time chamber'…he had also said that one day in this room was the equivalent to and entire year, so this was the perfect chance to get in some training! Unfortunately his future son was getting to share the year with his dear old dad.

A lot had happened to bring them to this point… After all of the struggling to fight the androids another villain had entered the arena making all of the Z-fighters attempts in vain.

His name was cell and he looked like one over sized grasshopper. He had the audacity to march right into the battle between the androids and the Z-fighters and suck up android 17! That really sucked…literally.

That's how he and his future brat ended up here. They needed more time to train before they got to fight this Cell person… especially if he was stronger than the androids.

So there they were and it had already been a day or two…well only a few minutes in real time…and they hadn't managed to say anything to each other. Vegeta was really trying to avoid any heart to heart moments! That was until his son had finally opened up his big mouth.

"Father…why don't we spare together? I am sure that it would be beneficial to both of us…" Trunks looks at his father and raised an eye brow.

"That is probably one of the smartest things you've said since you reached our time boy!" Vegeta moved towards his son and threw a punch that Trunks easily dodged.

"_Man, I really hope they'll get along! I mean Trunks is so freakin' cool!" Captain Ginyu licked the cheese off of his purple fingers and handed the bag over to Dodoria._

"_Yeah for real! I hope Vegeta doesn't decide to do something stupid again and blows him to pieces!" Dodoria shook his head and threw a bunch of Doritos in his mouth._

Trunks and Vegeta spared together for two months straight until Vegeta decided he needed to do some training on his own. "Brat! I need to have some alone time with my training. You're a 'big boy' now…I believe you can train all by yourself! Your mother would be so proud…" Vegeta sarcastically laughed over to where Trunks was standing. His son didn't look amused at all and decided not to even bother with fighting his father…he needed to use all of this precious time to save the past.

END OF FLASH BACK

Vegeta was holding his son as he fed him a bottle. He watches as his son's eyes never left his…it was almost as if they had a bond between them…

His lavender hair was in a big mess on his head and his blue eyes were looking as if they were desperately fighting sleep. His son had much determination for such a small being. If Trunks would become any where near his future self, Vegeta had come to grips with the fact that he would be proud.

Vegeta heard a noise coming from the staircase and immediately sensed his future son approaching the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Trunks yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What does it look like brat? I am feeding the past you!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked down to see that his infant son had lost his battle with sleep.

"I heard you down stairs and wanted to make sure everything was okay…" Trunks bowed his head and looked back up. "So mom hasn't let you back in your room yet, huh?"

Vegeta snarled as he began to remove the bottle from his son's mouth. "Well you certainly didn't inherit your mother's brain or you wouldn't have to ask that question."

"_I wish Vegeta would form a bond with his son." King Vegeta thought to himself. "Like he didn't get to do with me."_

"Well you know you deserve it. You kind of almost let her and me die ya know!" Trunks whispered loudly in an attempt not to wake his past self.

"Do you really think so brat? This whole time I was just thinking she was being mean for the hell of it." The prince rolled his eyes and began to bring his son back upstairs and was followed by the future one.

They both entered the nursery and kept bickering. "If you wouldn't have been so damn proud you would have saved her." Trunks glared at his father.

Vegeta quietly marched towards the door after laying his baby son down, grabbed his future son's arm and headed back down stairs.

"You know nothing of my pride boy!" Vegeta looked almost fuming and it shock Trunks a bit.

"Do you really think you know everything about me brat? You seem to believe that you do…well let me inform you that you don't!" Vegeta yelled lowly. "You walked back into the past with all of these predestinated thoughts about me and never did you ever once try and put yourself into my position."

"Oh come on! What position did you have Vegeta…obviously it was on the other side of saving mom and me!" Trunks began to join into the argument.

"I am sure that you know nothing of our heritage boy! And for your ignorance of the subject I will give you a little bit of room to speak." Vegeta's heart rate was speeding up dramatically…he would take this time to humor his son on the subject.

"There is no such thing as pride when it comes to your mother and me. We are mated with a very powerful bond that allows us to put aside meaningless emotions such as this arrogance and pride you speak of." The prince went on. "And since you are my son and didn't get to be raised by me I will let you in on a little secret…"

"Do you seriously think that I intentionally let your mother get shot down? Well here is the answer…how about no!" Vegeta watched his son's expression drop from anger to peaceful. "Never in my entire life have my judgments been blocked in one moment. I didn't have time to think or react! So now I have you , your mother, and everyone else believing that I was just going to let her and yourself fall from the sky to your doom!"

Vegeta retreated back to the comforts of the couch and watched his son's expressionless face. He cursed himself for allowing the boy too much knowledge… but he figured that it was in the boy's best interest to really know what was going on.

"I am sorry father…" Trunks bowed his head once again in front of his father. Vegeta was right and Trunks couldn't believe it…

His entire life he had grown up with stories of his father and never once had they been about what was really going on inside his mind…he couldn't even begin to imagine his own reactions to the same situations.

"Sayings never ask for forgiveness boy!" Vegeta immediately corrected him. No son of his would stoop so low as to give apologies.

"Yes father…" Trunks answered back. "So what are we going to do with these three days…"

"I don't know about you, but I am going to train like hell!" Vegeta lied his head back on the couch and put his fingers over his eyes in a massaging manner.

"_Damn straight!" _

"_You better train or you'll be screwed!"_

"_Too bad they didn't get a whole other year!"_

"And so will I…" Trunks took in a deep breath and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Will three days really do us much good?"

"A minute would do all of us a world of good…just imagine the effects of three days." Vegeta remained rested on the couch.

"I am surprised that you're not out in the G.R. training right now…" Trunks was interrupted by his father.

"There is much you need to learn about your people Trunks…one of the things is that a warrior is only as strong as his mind. You could be the strongest man in the universe and still lose if you are not mentally prepared…hence the whole car exploding situation which we are not going to go back into thank you very much!" Vegeta watched his son smirk.

"So what else about the saiyan race can you tell me…" Trunks was now in for it. From that question until about thirty minutes later, he got an earful of saiyan history. From great battles to legends and from the planet to their enemies…Trunks could have graduated from Saiyans 101 in a single night.

Vegeta held up two fingers to his son and said, "This means 'we will be victorious'. It sounds stupid, but when the saiyans would enter a planet they were about to destroy, it was sort of a heads up of how they estimated the battle would go. About 95 of the time we would be given that symbol by commanding officers…there weren't too many battles too big for us.

"I had no idea that the saiyans had that much history…" Trunks was fascinated by what he was learning. His mother nor Gohan were very educated on the saiyan race and Trunks was robbed of his heritage. Hearing all of this and quietly bonding with his past father was a blessing for him.

"Well if it wasn't 1:00 in the morning I would go on, but seeing as how we both have a huge day of training tomorrow, I suggest we call it a night." Vegeta put his head on the pillow of his temporary bed (hopefully) his son turned to him one last time.

"Hey dad…" Trunks held up his two fingers and left his father smirking on the sofa.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	22. Putting the Past Behind Us

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 22**

**Putting the Past Behind Us**

Vegeta stared at the ceiling. It was 1:10 and he couldn't get to sleep. This was the first restless night he'd had since his arrival at the Capsule Corp about four years ago when Namek had exploded. His muscles, arms, legs and pride were all throbbing and nothing could help…

He knew that it was his fault he had been put into this position in the first place.

FLASHBACK:

Vegeta was currently throwing cell around like a rag doll. With that one day…erm I mean year in the time chamber, Vegeta had become dramatically stronger. It was almost as if he had surpassed the 'normal' super saiyan.

"Alright you be green freak…I am going to end this once and for all!" Vegeta held up his hand and began to yell, "Big bang…"

"WAIT!" Cell screamed on the ground as he looked up at Vegeta.

"Now why would you want to put of the inevitable? Let me kill you so we can get this over with!" Vegeta yelled back down at him.

"_That's the way to tell him!" Nappa smirked at the screen._

"_Vegeta could cut this dude in half and not even flinch!" Captain Ginyu added from across HFIL._

"Because you haven't allowed me to complete my full form Vegeta!" Cell smirked up at the prince.

"Now why would I want to let you go and do that?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You have become so much stronger since we last met and I want to have a chance to really fight you for all your worth! If you let me absorb android 18 you will get to defeat me with full honor!" Cell kept his eye on the prince in hopes that he wouldn't flinch and finish his attack.

"_Oh I swear to HFIL is Vegeta lets him go…" King Vegeta was almost to the point of fuming._

END OF FLASHBACK

Vegeta just inhaled the stale night air and closed his eyes. For the first time in his entire existence he had truly regretted his actions. Like a fool he had allowed cell to absorb android 18 and now they had a whole other hell to deal with.

For many years his pride had gotten in the way of a lot of things. So many mistakes in battle had been caused by him…but he always found a way out…he didn't know if this time he would be so lucky.

For the second time that night he heard a rumbling at the top of the stairs and couldn't quiet sense who it belonged to. The kai was very familiar…but he felt as if he had never encountered it…who could it be?

Vegeta immediately sat up and waited for the kai to move down the stairs. His heart sank when he saw a very small child around the age of 4 walking down with a worn teddy bear in one hand. She had big blue eyes and blue hair…in fact…she looked a whole lot like Bulma…but there was something different…there was saiyan kai surrounding the girl. Was he hallucinating?

"Daddy what are you doing?" The little girl walked up to him and yawned.

DADDY! Vegeta didn't know what in the hell was going on. He had no other children! What in the world…he was defiantly hallucinating.

"And just who are you?" Vegeta glared at the little girl who smiled right back at him.

"Oh daddy you are so silly sometimes! It's me! Bulla! Bulla Vesepia Briefs No Ouji!" The little girl jumped into his lap and laid her head on his chest.

Vegeta's heart stopped immediately. Bulla Vesepia Briefs No Ouji? It didn't take the prince long to dissect the girls name. Bulla was the saiyan word for 'hope'…which was greatly needed.

His mother's name was Vesepia…it was obvious that the child was his! Briefs and No Ouji were both very uncommon names which meant…that this was a dream…of what was to come…this was a premonition of the future…

He was going to have a daughter…which means he lived…and Bulma lived…He didn't ruin everyone's lives after all!

Vegeta jumped up and started breathing very hard. The girl was gone and he looked at the clock which now said 2:30. It was all really a dream…

Vegeta jumped once again when he heard another rumbling at the top of the stairs…this time he knew who it was! The likely hood of that person being at the top of the stairs was extremely unlikely at the moment and he almost felt like pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming again.

"_Oh PLEASE let Bulma forgive him! They just can't go on like this!" Captain Ginyu threw his head back and yelled._

"_I know! I really wish Vegeta and Bulma would just call a truce and get over it!" Freeza rolled his eyes._

That's when he saw a beautiful blue haired and eyed woman begin to make her way down the stairs. It was Bulma and she didn't have a scorned look on her face as she did in the previous days.

She gave a small, shy smile at him and then took a seat right next to him. "I miss you…" she said and slowly turned her head away from him to avoid tears.

"_Oh my god! That is the sweetest thing!"_

"_She misses him!"_

"_Oh please get back together!"_

"_They need to live happily ever after!"_

Vegeta took her shoulders into his arms and turned her around to face him. When he saw the watery look in her eyes he rested her head on his chest. "I understand now…" Bulma let out a faint sniff to cover up her tears.

"You understand what?" Vegeta asked quietly hoping that she had finally forgiven him.

"Why you didn't save us." Bulma looked up at him, which almost tore Vegeta to pieces. "I heard the baby crying and then heard you come upstairs to check on him. I didn't want to talk to you so I avoided going in."

"I saw Trunks go in after you and then I just eve's dropped from then until Trunks left to come back upstairs." Bulma rested her head back on Vegeta's chest…the same way that his daughter had in the dream.

"_She understands!" Jeice grabbed a Kleenex and sniffed. _

"_They are so perfect for each other!" Ginyu added in a high pitched voice, attempting to not cry._

Vegeta held her tighter and sighed, "So what took you so long to come down here?" He began to caress her hair.

"I was still mad…I didn't believe you…but after a while of thinking…you were right." Bulma tried her best to get the words out without totally loosing it. Vegeta lifted up her chin towards his face and kissed her.

"_Now you know what you have to do now don't ya Vegeta?" Zarbon raised his eyebrow._

"_Make up sex!" Dodoria yelled out._

Bulma knew that in those thirty seconds of kissing was his way of saying, "I'm sorry". Saiyans were very proud sometimes…and Bulma knew better than to drag out an apology.

"Come on…I think it's time I re-introduced you to our room!" Bulma giggled out when there lips finally parted.

"I am glad you have forgiven me…my back was starting to hurt with all the sleeping on the couch…" Vegeta stood up and swooped Bulma up in a cradling style.

"Well sleep isn't exactly what I was thinking of…" Bulma trailed her finger down Vegeta's chest.

"Well I guess we could stay up…I mean it is almost morning anyway…" Vegeta shrugged off and watched his mate smile.

_HFIL moaned as Goz and Mez switched through the channels and landed on 'Survivor'._

"_I thought that this was the last season?" Radditz scratched his head and laid back._

"_Yeah…well I guess they just wanted to up the viewer population!" Nappa shrugged his shoulders._

Vegeta made his way upstairs with his beautiful mate in his arms…things were finally going to go back to normal…all they had to do was defeat cell and then he could go back to more important things.

Vegeta threw his wife on their bed and looked at her for a moment. "What are you waiting for?" Bulma winked at him.

The prince didn't take a second to land on top of Bulma. He kissed her lips and ran his tongue across them causing Bulma to moan out loud. The blue haired goddess began running her fingers through her husbands hair and started kissing his neck.

"We are going to have to be a little quieter this time…" Vegeta whispered huskily into her ear. "We don't want to disturb our future son…"

Bulma kissed down on his lips to shut him up…and it worked. Vegeta removed her night shirt revealing her large breasts. The prince took a moment to look down at her and then felt her hands pull him back down.

"Oh god Vegeta did I miss you…" Bulma whispered in an almost painful moan.

"Oh and I missed you too!" Vegeta was happy to help free her of her painful situation an removed her pajama pants along with her panties. He smirked when he felt her begin to pull at his shorts.

He grabbed her right breast and began to knead it with his hand causing Bulma to moan out in ecstasy…it wouldn't be long until he laid into her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Bulma woke up around 6:00 with her husbands arms wrapped around her naked waist. She looked at his sleeping form and thanked the heavens that things were finally okay between them.

"Vegeta…" she whispered into his ear. She laughed when she heard him moan from the lack of sleep.

"Vegeta…it's 6:00, you need to go and train with your son." Bulma felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"I know, I am about to get up…" Vegeta sat up and his mate admired his naked body. He was perfectly built…almost as if an artist had carved him out of stone. "Like what you see woman?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh yeah I like what I see…and I am pleased to say that I am the only woman in the universe who is allowed to gape at you like that!" Bulma sat up with him and made her way towards their closet. "I need to go get our present son and feed him. You need to go and train our future son for the whole cell situation."

Vegeta watched Bulma throw back on her night clothes and walk out the door. Vegeta just sat in the bed for a moment and let everything about his life sink in. He wasn't going to upset his mate every again…that was for sure.

He heard Bulma cooing at their son from the next room and smiled a genuine smile. He heard their door open and watched it reveal his mate holding their groggy looking son. "Look Trunks baby…it's your daddy!" Bulma said to their son as she made her way back over to their bed.

She sat down and held Trunks in her arms. "Vegeta he is getting so big so fast!" Bulma cradled her son and looked up at her mate.

"He will be very strong!" Vegeta said triumphantly and patted Trunks' lavender hair. The baby instantly reacted to his father's touch and giggled out a gummy smile.

"Oh now that is just too cute!" Bulma gasped out. "You love your Da Da don't you Trunks?"

The baby just gurgled out and giggled. Bulma looked at her mate and handed the baby over. "I think that you and your son will be spending lots of time together after Cell has been defeated."

"Yes we will. He is already so strong…we will begin his training soon…" Vegeta held his son in his arms and watched Trunks' eyes look up at him.

"Train? I will let you train him…but isn't it a little early?" Bulma raised her eye brow at him.

"I am not going to make him do a thousand pushups a day if that is what you mean. He will just be doing little things…" Vegeta looked at his son and back over at his wife and realized that this would be one of the last moments he spent with his family…if he didn't succeed against Cell.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	23. In the Beginning…There was a Goodbye

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

Chapter 23

In the Beginning…There was a Goodbye

It was midnight…the midnight before the big fight. The Son house was finally quiet and Goku and Chi Chi's only child was fast asleep in his bedroom.

Chi Chi walked through her bedroom door and saw her husband gazing out their window into the starry sky. Chi Chi walked up behind him slowly, not wanting to break his concentration, until Goku turned around to face her. "Come with me…"is all that passed through the warriors lips and he grabbed his wife's hand and headed back out the door.

"_Wow, I wonder what they are gonna do?" Zarbon raised his eyebrow_

"_I am thinking we might have to change the channel in a few minutes…" Dodoria elbowed Zarbon in the arm and smirked_

Not a word was spoken between the two as Goku led Chi Chi out of the house and down to the lake that lay about a mile from their house. Finally Chi Chi broke the silence and asked, "Goku, what are we doing?"

Goku smiled at his wife as he brought her face up to his and kissed her will all the passion he could muster. His wife was so beautiful…a pain…yes…but all in all she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sure she would argue over things that weren't that relevant, but he knew that she only wanted the best for him and Gohan. She was his Chi.

He grabbed her hand and helped her to the ground. Goku sat her down in his lap and began to whisper into ear, "Chi, honey, you know I might not come home tomorrow." It pained him to say that, even more than a "Big Bang" from Vegeta.

"_Oh my God! That is so damn sad Goku, take it back!" Captain Ginyu was already preparing himself and grabbed a large box of tissues just incase._

Chi Chi immediately spun around to look at her husband in the eyes. She lifted up his chin up to face her and then kissed his forehead. "Goku, every time I send you off anywhere there is a chance that you won't be coming back. I love you more than my life, more than this entire planet, and the entire universe, but when I married you I knew what I was getting into…" Chi Chi allowed a few tears to pass through her eyes as her voice began to crack.

"_I swear…why do warriors lives have to be so damn dramatic…" Bardock crossed his arms and looked at his son._

"_Probably because they fight and die all the time…you know it's gotta be hard on the significant others sitting at home!" Radditz replied._

Goku rubbed her tears off with his thumbs as he cupped her face with his large hands. "I love you that much too Chi. I just want you to be prepared…you will have to take care of Gohan, just like you always have." Goku regretted having to even speak of these things with her, especially now that the her tears were beginning to multiply.

Chi Chi rested her head on her husband's muscular chest. "Chi, I know you aren't going to like this, but believe me…you are going to need to let Gohan continue his training with Piccolo. I promise Piccolo won't be taking him away like he did last time, I have already spoken to him." Goku held her close.

"Why are you talking like you are going to die tomorrow, Goku? You have been in many battles!" Chi Chi hunched as close to him as she could.

"_Because obviously he is!"_

"_Yeah warriors have a sixth sense about these kinds of things."_

"_I know I was pretty sure I was gonna die on Delta 4!"_

"_For real though man!"_

"Chi, I really don't have that good of a feeling about tomorrow…I know we will succeed, but I don't know at what price. I know Gohan will survive because me nor the rest of the Z-fighters let anything happen to him. But I am the ring leader of these fighters Chi, I will be in harms way about 90 of the time…" Goku began to caress her silky black hair.

"_Preach Preacher!" Turles hurled his arm into the air. "She should be proud her husband is fighting for her well being…"_

"_Yeah well it isn't that easy to send your mate off when you know he might not come back…" Nappa would know…he had had a few mates in his life time and everyone of them had died in battle…_

"I understand…" She allowed him to wipe away her tears with his hands. "So what are we doing here?"

"Well since it might be my last night on earth for a very long time…" He raised his eyebrow up at her and she laughed.

"Son Goku!" She slapped him in the shoulder and giggled. "You expect us to do it out here!"

"I sure do…I mean, since it might be my last night with you, I want us to be able to be loud…I would really hate to explain to Gohan what we were doing…." Goku gave her a huge grin and started laying into her.

"_Okay you guys…that will be enough!" Goz grabbed the remote and turned "V-T.V." completely off._

_Tons of moaning and groaning could be heard all through out HFIL. The saiyans were yelling about why they couldn't watch "Fear Factor" and Freeza's Crew wanted to watch "America's Next Top Model"._

"_Hey you guys, we are going to need to simmer down now!" Mez was doing his best to calm the crowd down, so he grabbed his mega phone and began speaking. "Alright, we are going to resume our T.V. time in a moment, but first Goz and I have an announcement to make…"_

"_So you two gay wads are finally tying the knot?" Freeza yelled across the room._

"_Thanks Freeza, but no..." Goz grabbed the megaphone and ignored all of the laughter. "We are going to have a new member of HFIL joining us today... I would like everyone to welcome Dr. Gero…"_

_Everyone in the room aimed their attention towards the end of the room, where they saw the same man they had witnessed on "V-T.V" walk up towards the front._

"_Okay Dr. Gero…Welcome to HFIL. Please do remember that you need to have a good attitude during your stay here and…oh yes…someone needs to take Gero as their buddy and explain to him what is going on!" Mez looked around and saw Freeza shoot his hand up._

"_Come on over here Gero…I can tell you all about what is going on and then after that we can both talk about how much we hate Goku..." Freeza smirked. _

It was that time…at the same time, in two totally different places, two women said goodbye to their husband and their son, both with hopes that they would return safe and sound.

THE BRIEFS/NO OUJI HOUSE

Bulma walked outside where Trunks and Vegeta were standing. "Hello there my two flawless warriors…"

Trunks smirked over at his young mother and looked over at his father, who was currently sharing the same expression.

The young heiress walked over to Trunks and gave him a huge hug. "Okay listen mister…I may not be the mother from your time, but I still am your mom, so I do have the privilege of worrying like hell over what your doing…" Bulma heard Trunks laugh and smiled herself. "So you better be careful…I don't want to have to make a trip to the future and tell myself that our son is dead!"

"_Okay so that purple haired kid is Vegeta's son from the future…?" Gero asked his new lizard friend._

"_That's him… You're starting to catch on…"Freeza patted Gero on the back and started eating some Doritos, much to Dodoria's displeasure…even though he had switched to Cheetos…some habits just can't be broken._

"I will be careful…with all this training with dad, I don't think Cell stands a chance against any of us…" He hugged his mother one last time and watched her head over to Vegeta. Surprisingly he accepted the hug she gave him and actually returned it.

"_Yep…the boy is definantly apart of my family…" King Vegeta smirked._

"_We all know that battle arrogance runs in your family, your highness." Nappa allowed a low laugh to pass his lips as his looked over at the king._

"Now, you better return buddy…." She poked him in his chest with her finger. "Who will I have to entertain me, argue with me, and break things so I will have to fix them…like the G.R.?" Bulma watched her mate smirk at her.

"Oh I will be back woman…there will be plenty of opportunities for you to fix the G.R. for me…" Vegeta pushed her shoulder. "In fact, I might purposely wreck all of the battle droids as a welcoming me home present for you…"

"Oh goody…." She turned back around to Trunks and whispered very loudly, "Well in that case, make sure he doesn't come back…"

Vegeta grabbed her up from behind and listened to her laugh from shock. Trunks was surprised to see his mother and father act so intimately in front of him…perhaps he had misjudged his father.

The Saiyan Prince spun her around and gave her a very fast kiss on the lips. Sure he was getting used to PDA's in front of his future son, but there was still a limit.

"Alright mom, we better go…."

"Yeah, woman…make sure you go ahead and plan dinner…we should be back by the end of the day…."

As they flew off she yelled after them... "Well if something does go wrong, we already have all the dragon balls at Kami's place, just go there after the battle!"

"_Alright…I think we can switch over to Goku…" Mez grabbed the remote. Freeza and Gero began a glaring contest towards the screen as they saw Goku's big head pop up._

THE SON HOUSE

"Okay…well I guess it is time I sent you guys off!" Chi Chi walked up and gave her son a big hug. "Now Gohan, I know that you are a really tough guy, but if your dad tells you to back off you better do it!" She matted up his hair in her hands.

"I will mom, I promise!" Gohan gave her a huge smile. She gave him another hug and landed a kiss on his forehead.

She walked over towards Goku and looked at him for a minute. "Now…I just want you to know that I love you very much!" Chi gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear… "Okay…so I won't be upset if you don't want to get wished back…but damn it Goku, you better not stay dead for long…get King Kai to contact me when you are ready to come home…which better be sooner than later…"

"_That is just so sad! They are so sure that he isn't going to make it!" Jeice's eyes started welling up._

Goku smirked at her and returned her hug. "I will…don't worry." He gave her a very passionate kiss which made Gohan roll his eyes at the screen.

"Well I guess that it is time that we left…" Goku held Chi one more time before turning away.

"Oh wait…." Chi Chi interrupted as she turned towards Piccolo who had been standing there the whole time. "Piccolo whether you like it or not, you have become a part of this family too, so you better be careful as well!" She smiled at him and was very shocked to see him grant her a smirk.

Goku was so proud of his wife…she had shown compassion for Piccolo, allowed their son to train and fight in this big battle, and after a few times of making love began to understand and accept that Goku probably wouldn't be returning from the battle. He kissed her one last time and flew into the air…not turning back to look at her….because then he wouldn't be able to leave.

Chi Chi ran into the house and grabbed the phone. She heard the phone ringing on the other end and then heard the ring from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking…"

"Hey Bulma…are you going to be watching the fight?"

"Yeah I am pretty sure I am…I was about to head over to Master Roshi's to watch it."

"Would you mind coming by and picking me up to go as well…I don't want to be alone…" Chi Chi tried to hold back her tears.

"Of course I will Chi…I completely understand…that is why I am going over to the old pervert's house!"

"Good, because I just didn't want to be foolish about the whole thing…I know they have to and fight…but it still just hurts."

"Yeah, but Chi, I really think they are going to be able to take Cell. It is almost as if they have been preparing for Cell with every battle they have ever fought…they all have more than enough experience to kick his ass!"

Chi Chi laughed on the other end. "I suppose you are right, but I would still like you to come and get me…."

"Of course I will be over there in a minute!"

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	24. It’s just a Game

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 24 **

"**It's just a Game"**

"It's just a game…play to win…there are no rules…" Vegeta remembered those words. A long time ago they had passed his very lips as he lay dying on a patch of blue grass, located on some God forsaken planet called, 'Namek'. He remembered that day…as he did almost every moment of his life…the first time the prince had fallen…

It seemed only fitting that he remembered his own words on this day…the day of the Cell Games. So long ago he lay dying and pleading with his long time enemy to defeat the purple tyrant known as Freeza and today he prayed that history wouldn't repeat itself.

This time he had more to fight for... A son and a mate awaited his return…He couldn't fail them…or himself.

His future son flew by his side…both of them remained in silence…both deciphering the dramatic results if they failed…they couldn't fail.

Finally the lavender haired teen spoke up, "Father, I don't think we will lose today…" His eyes shifted to the dad he never grew up with.

"I agree boy, but even if we don't lose the entire battle doesn't mean it won't come at a price…" Vegeta began to fly faster in an attempt to get the battle over with as soon as possible.

Then they saw it…the arena…

"_Oh my God! I really hope they win!" Turles took a look at the arena and the fighters already waiting…_

"_Are you kidding me…my creation will surpass every one of them in strength…not only is he fierce, he is too smart too pull any crap…I learned how not to do that from you blasted prince…" Gero smirked evilly as he made eye contact with the very large group of saiyans._

"_Well obviously you didn't learn enough…or you would have made this Cell guy even stronger!" King Vegeta sent a sinful glare right back at android creator…no one talked about a member of his family like that!_

"Hey you guys! Now we are all here!" Goku had his usually goofy smile on, but this time it was a little sterner.

"Yeah, now lets get this going Kakkarot…I want to get this over with so I can do some decent training!" Vegeta smirked over at his son who returned the favor.

"Ahhh…nice to see you have all arrived…" And evil voice over powered the area. Cell appeared only feet away from them.

"Yeah and a couple of T.V. crews too…" Krillen whispered to Gohan with a smile. Gohan snickered and went back to listening to Cell.

"We are going to fight this out in the original martial arts style…" Cell nodded towards the arena. "Every one of you is well aware of all the rules in a tournament, except for one that I have added…If you fall out of the ring, I will still come after your worthless corpse."

"_Hey that guy is just plain ol' mean!" Captain Ginyu glared at the screen._

"I think we understand your rules Cell…now lets quit all of the small talk and finish this!" Goku began to step forward.

"Oh I see we already have a volunteer!..." Cell laughed.

It seemed almost as the fight between Cell and Goku lasted for hours. Cell mimicked all of Goku's moves and their powers almost seemed as if they were totally equal.

The Z Fighters waited on the side line and watched in total awe of the great super powers that fought before them. There was almost no point in trying to locate their every move because they were fighting at magnificent speeds.

"Man, if Goku is having trouble with this guy, what are we going to do?" Tein stood up from where he was sitting and nodded his head.

"I don't understand why we don't screw these freaking rules and interfere! With all of us against him…he wouldn't stand a chance!" Krillen looked around at everyone.

"Because baldy! That would be a total blow to a saiyans pride!" Vegeta glared over to Krillen.

"You're kidding yourself Vegeta! You are the only one I see here with a pride issue!" Yamacha threw sour words right back at the saiyan prince.

"Well obviously all of you don't understand Kakkarot as well as you all pretend to!" The prince growled over at them all. "Any saiyan, no matter how hard they were dropped on their heads, would never allow anyone to interfere in a battle, even if they were losing!"

"_That's right Vegeta!"_

"_You tell em' man!"_

"_Ain't no way Kakkarot would let them interfere!"_

"You're crazy Vegeta! You mean to tell me that my dad would rather die than let us come and help!" Gohan raised his eye brow.

"That is exactly what I am telling you kid!" Vegeta kneeled back down on the ground and watched Cell throw another blast that was dodged by Goku…the problem with this battle is that they were so equal in strength that neither could put a finger on the other…none of them had a scratch!

"_Man this is no fun at all!" Radditz growled at the screen. "They aren't even touching each other…"_

"_Yeah, but who else would they send out there? Sure the my son is strong, but Goku is the only way I see victory…" King Vegeta rested his chin on his fist._

"_I guess it is all going to come down to who wears out the quickest…and saiyans don't do that too easily…" Bardock gave his son a smirk._

It was around hour four and everyone was bored…including the T.V. crews…and Cell… Goku was having the time of his life however, but noticed that things weren't going so well in the staying awake department…

Goku stopped in mid air and landed on one of the arena tiles. "Hey Cell…what if I let you fight someone that is even stronger than me…?"

Cell immediately down at the saiyan. "Someone stronger than you…I can't fight myself, you know Goku…!" The green warrior laughed.

"_Yeah because that would mean he was schizophrenic!" Captain Ginyu yelled._

"Well believe me…there is another warrior standing right over there that is way stronger than me!" Goku smirked up at Cell.

"Well than who is this mystery warrior?" Cell started to become very interested.

"My son!" The saiyan yelled back up to his opponent.

"WHAT?" HFIL and the Z fighters yelled in unison.

"My dad has lost his mind…" Gohan's eyes got bigger and bigger by the second. "Surely he can't be serious…I am not stronger than him! Plus mom will kill him when he gets home!"

"I think you are right Gohan…your dad has gone off the deep end…" Krillen rubbed the top of his head and whisled.

"I will take your challenge Goku! Send your son on over…I will be happy to fight him! I just don't want you crying too much when I split your little boy to pieces!" Cell laughed.

Goku quickly flew over to the Z fighters. "GOKU WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Yamacha greeted him.

"Now, now, you guys all know that Gohan has a very strange locked up power! And I believe in him….he can do it you guys…just give him a chance…if it gets to risky I will intervene!" Goku defended himself.

"_Locked up power?" Gero raised his eye brow…_

"_Yeah, Kakkarot isn't lying either…I swear that kid gave me the blow of my life, and he was only five!" Radditz started shaking his head._

"_But then again…that isn't too hard to do! Huh Radditz?" Nappa laughed._

"Dad…are you sure…I was watching your battle and you couldn't even put a finger on him!" Gohan started to tremble.

"Gohan, I have all the faith in the world that you can take this guy down…you just have to believe that you can do it!" Goku patted his son on the head.

"Kakkarot…have you been watching Disney movies again? Because that is total horse shit!" Vegeta looked sickened. "He is a child you moron!"

"_I second that!"_

"_Don't let him do it Kakkarot!"_

"_You are sentencing your own son to death!"_

"_What a moron!"_

"I know it seems really weird, but I have a gut feeling about this!" Goku raised his eyebrow.

"Listen Goku, I have total faith that Gohan can do this…but do you really want to risk the well being of the universe with just a gut feeling…" Krillen began to shake his head.

"Okay all of you morons…let Gohan try…we already know we will interfere if things go sour!" Piccolo had had enough of all the bickering. "Now get out there and fight Gohan, I don't want to be here all month!"

"This is gonna be interesting…" Vegeta put his arms behind his head and laughed. "Does anyone have any popcorn?"

"_No, but we have Doritos down here!" Dodoria yelled._

Gohan made his way down to Cell. He couldn't be scared…he just couldn't. It would look so bad if his dad had to come bail him out of a battle…none of the Z-fighters would ever take him seriously again!

"So Goku is stupid enough to send his pint sized son over and fight me…?" Cell laughed once more.

"Oh shove it Cell…" Gohan got into his attack mode and started laying into Cell…well he tried to lay into him…that locked power wasn't going to come out for a while…

AT KAME HOUSE

Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting around and talking on the couch when they turned to the screen.

"OH MY!" The reporter was yelling. "It looks as if a little kid has entered the ring! What are his parents thinking!"

"THAT IS MY GOHAN!" Chi Chi began to wail. "GOKU WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!"

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	25. To win really means to lose

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**To win really means to lose**_

Gohan and Cell were having a glare competition. Cell was insulted that those assholes would dare send him a child to fight. He was the great Cell and now his fighting skills were made out to be nothing more than mere child's play.

Gohan was trying his best to hold his own ground. Sure, he had fought on Namek and against Garlic Jr., but never before had he faced something so monstrous. Cell towered over him like a skyscraper over a shack.

"_What in the hell is Kakkarot thinking!" Bardock rested the palms of his hands into his forehead. "Sure that kid is strong, but he isn't ready to fight against a warrior so strong."_

"_It is almost as if he is condemning his own son to death…" Nappa raised his eyebrow._

"_Well who cares if the little runt fights against Cell now? It is his destiny to be killed by one of my creations sooner or later…" Gero had a very smug smile on his lips and all of the saiyans looked as if they were ready to kill him for a second time._

"_Oh shove it Gero! That's what you said about the androids you ass!" Turles yelled over at the over confident creator. "Everyone's been raving about how amazingly smart you are…and they are all morons! Anyone who is that idiotic to think that you could create something worth a damn deserves to spend the rest of eternity in an asylum!"_

_All of the saiyans stared at Turles in shock. Sure the clone of Kakkarot always had a lot to say…but he had never lashed out like that._

_However, Freeza and Gero just kept on smirking…they didn't care…_

Cell was the first fighter to move. He threw his arm in the air and almost landed it square in Gohan's head, but within an instant the small boy wonder had already vanished into thin air and reappeared behind the creature.

"That's my boy!" Goku whispered to himself from the sideline. "You can do it son…I know you can!"

Piccolo was sitting in deep meditation…in an attempt to figure out if Goku's calculations were correct. He was there from the beginning of Gohan's training….and sure the kid was extremely strong for his age…but was he ready to face one of the toughest opponents any member of the Z-fighters had ever seen?

The Namek watched the little warrior throwing punches like mad against Cell. It was almost as if he was watching a rerun of Goku's failed match with the green creation… Both were shooting their best Kamehameha waves and it seemed as if it would never affect the other.

**BACK AT KAME HOUSE**

"Oh my baby!" Chi Chi was very close to passing out when Bulma grabbed her. "I can't believe my husband would be so reckless with out only son!"

"Chi, you need to calm here and lie down on the floor!" Bulma instructed her friend as she grabbed a few pillows and placed them under the nearly fainting woman's feet.

"Bulma what are you doing!" Chi Chi was in major freak out mode…

"I am elevating your legs so we can get some blood to that brain of yours!" Bulma tried her best to soothe her friend…she couldn't imagine what was going through Chi's mind at the moment…frankly she would kill Vegeta if he ever pulled such a stunt…

"Listen Chi, Goku wouldn't have sent Gohan out there if he had any doubt that your son would get hurt!" Bulma started calming Chi Chi down.

"Plus he has all of those warriors out there with him! And you know they wouldn't let anything happen to him…he is their little mascot!" Bulma smiled down at her Chi Chi and looked back at the screen when she heard static. "Oh no…" Bulma thought to her self. One of the fighters must have blasted out the cameras…

**BACK TO THE FIGHT**

"So do you see now Kakkarot? That son of yours may be strong…hell, he might be one of the strongest of all of us here! But he is still not sure of his actions! It takes many years for ANY warrior to master their skills and that little brat of yours is still to damn confused to do anything at the moment!" Vegeta shot his words out with venom. It was a pain to see a child attempting to do a man's job.

"_You know…I hate to say it…but I think that Vegeta is right…" Nappa whispered into the ear of the king, so he could mask his comments from the other._

"_I know Nappa…I have a bad feeling about this battle…" King Vegeta rested his chin in the palm of his hand._

_Everyone in HFIL watched the screen in total amazement. Both fighters weren't landing a single punch on the other…it was nothing like any of them had ever seen before! Well…with the exception of the Cell vs. Kakkarot battle…but this was different! This was just a mere boy who had barely lived a decade!_

"Vegeta, just give him time!" Goku pleaded with the elder saiyan. "I know it seems a little off right now…but I just know Gohan will pull through this!

"Well then you are an even bigger fool Kakkarot!" Vegeta was tired of the other saiyan's recklessness. The prince would never admit it…but just seeing a man be so careless with his own flesh and blood disgusted him. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? Your son is still too young! In a few minutes his body is going to start wearing out! And no, I am not just saying that because of that 'arrogant' part of me that all of you claim I have! I have been in many battles Kakkarot and with many kids who showed the same potential as your brat! And you know what happened to them?" Vegeta looked around at everyone who was listening to him very contently. "THEY ALL DIED!"

Goku looked down at the ground and then back over to his son. And as if it had been planned, Cell finally landed his first punch on the small half breed warrior. Goku watched as his son was thrown across the arena and listened to him shout out in pain.

"Just give him a little while longer Vegeta…if he isn't doing any better we will all intervene…" Goku looked over at Piccolo. He couldn't tell what the Namek was thinking. He hated to admit it, but Piccolo knew as much, if not more than Goku, about Gohan's strength.

Vegeta was right…Gohan was starting to wear down, but he was still showing very promising signs of strength. The young boy disappeared once again and reappeared right in front of Cell…quickly yelling, "Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-meeee-HAAAA!"

A large flash of light flew through out the whole arena! Dust was flying everywhere and the wind was blowing madly.

"_What in the hell…?" Bardock drew his attention back towards the screen. "That little idiot might have actually done something…"_

_Turles smirked to himself and allowed himself to gaze towards Gero…just as he planned…Gero was pissed!_

"_They might have a chance after all…" King Vegeta allowed himself to inhale and exhale deeply._

"_That little bloke might actually do it!" Zarbon punched Dodoria in the shoulder …knocking Cheeto's out of the pink mans hand. _

"_Zarbon…you think you could watch it there…." Dodoria went back to eating._

"_Shhhh... you guys shut up! The dust is clearing! I wanna see what happens!" Captain Ginyu grabbed the Cheeto's away and began munching…This just was not Dodoria's day…._

The dust was settling back on the ground…all of the Z-fighters, including Gohan, were trying their best to quit their coughing fits so they could see if the attack made any damage.

And sure enough…Cell had a huge hole right in the middle of his abdomen!

Gohan allowed himself to smile for a moment….that was until Cell began to regenerate himself.

"_Holy HFIL! I forgot he could do that!" Jeice yelled out at the screen._

"Damn it!" Piccolo yelled out. He hated to be reminded of how Cell could regenerate…just like him! It murdered him how his own cells could be used against him and the other Z-fighters.

"Is that all you have kid?" Cell laughed as his insides started moving around in an attempt to rebuild what Gohan had demolished.

"Is that all I have?" Gohan glared at the villain with all the hatred he could muster. "What about you Cell…you have only managed in a punch throughout the entire match!"

"_That's the way! Tell him kid!"_

"_Yeah don't take that crap!"_

"_Show that slime ball what you can really do!"_

"_Yeah…give him a one way ticket down here kid!"_

"Well than I guess we should try again…." Cell yelled out and began hurling more attacks at the boy.

**3 HOURS HAVE GONE BY**

The punches and energy attacks were still flying wildly between Cell and Gohan. And believe it or not…this time they were actually making some progress…well Cell that is. Every time Gohan would land a very good hit on the monster, Cell would just regenerate!

"Well I must admit child, that you have been a better fight than I first perceived…" Cell smirked over at Gohan, who was now covered in scratches.

Gohan punched the bridge of Cell's head in as hard as he could, "I guess you will one day regret underestimating me…when you are in HFIL!"

"_Oh tell him kid!" Bardock smirked. "You would've never known that he is half human…"_

"_He sure is a little fighter…" King Vegeta put a hand on Bardock's shoulder. "I can't believe a child of his age is doing so well…"_

"_I just wished that he would quit regenerating…but how do you keep him from doing it?" Nappa raised an eyebrow._

_The other saiyans just shook their heads…they'd been watching the Cell games for hours…in fact on earth the sun was slowly fading…_

"I have grown tired of this!" Cell yelled out of no where. "It's time that we ended this little fight of ours kid!"

All the Z-fighters immediately turned their attention to Cell…who seemed to have just lost his mind…

"Well you guys we found a way to defeat him…." Krillen smirked over to Yamacha.

"What are you talking about?" The scared man gave a quizzical stare back over to his old friend.

"Well obviously he has lost his marbles….he is starting to yell stuff out of no where…so maybe we can give him a ticket to Whitfield and then he will just spend out the rest of his days in a straight jacket…" Krillen grinned and then moaned when he felt Piccolo's green fist land square on his balding head.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan rolled his eyes and hit Cell in the stomach as hard as he could!

"_WHAT IN THE HELL!" Bardock yelled out…_

Back on earth Cell looked like he was about to throw up his lunch. He was grabbing his stomach and seemed to try his best to keep what ever was about to come out down...

All of the Z-fighters and residents of HFIL watched the mutant with all eyebrows raised…

"Oh God…" Cell kept grabbing his stomach and moaning. Gohan took this opportunity to kick him while he was down…so he ran over and kicked him with all the power he had I him.

And then….it happened… Cell's mouth opened up to about the size of a very large beach ball…A terrible noise was heard from the creature as he threw up non other than Android 18…

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	26. When the Dust has Settled

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 26**

**When the Dust has Settled **

Vegeta just stood there in silence. Every emotion that was mortally possible, was running throughout his entire body. Fury for being beat up by Cell, Happiness that it was finally over, Excitement in knowing that is family was safe, resentment that his one true challenge had refused to be wished back to life…the prince of all saiyans, was for the first time in his life, numb.

Only hours ago had everything truly ended… That fool Kakkarot gave up his life in order to save the planet once again, Cell had murdered the future version of his son, and the brat of the man the prince hated most of all, actually saved his own life…

HFIL just sat in a moment of silence…no one quiet had the energy to speak. Freeza and Gero were too furious that Cell had been defeated and the saiyans were honoring their fallen warrior in their minds…. It had all happened so fast…

_Cell was growing bigger and bigger by the second. After spitting out android 18, his only chance for completing his mission was to totally blow himself, along with the entire planet, up. He laughed evilly as he watched the looks of horror on all the z-fighters faces._

"_So…you thought you could destroy me did you?" Cell smirked in his bloated form. "Well I am pleased to inform you that you were all wrong! I'm going to blow this planet to pieces!"_

_Gohan was taking steps backwards, away from Cell. Then a flash of light flew past him…it was his father…Goku._

"_Dad! What are you doing!" Gohan yelled over to his father._

"_Gohan don't worry…just take care of your mother!" The super saiyan flew past his son and over to Cell. All of the Z-fighters stood there in disbelief as they saw their friend appear by Cell and totally disappear…taking the bloated enemy away with him…_

Vegeta kicked the dirt under his feet. He stood on the side of a cliff and inhaled the late afternoon air…it was done… He knew he should be returning to his mate and child, but for the moment, he didn't want to see anyone…the thought of the battle against Cell just made him ill…

_His son had fallen onto the ground…dead. A hole about the size of a basketball was straight through Trunks' chest…and not a sound came from anyone. Krillen and the others ran towards him…but Vegeta knew…he had sensed it…his son was dead._

_Something hit the prince…something that he had never felt before… It was fury, but not the typical fury he had felt in previous battles. This time it was different. It was almost as if a piece of him had been ripped out of his soul and rubbed into his face. The son that had warned him…the son that had tried to bond with him…the son that had lived a hell…was dead…_

_All Vegeta felt after that…was numb…it was almost as if someone else was controlling his body. He heard himself screaming…he felt himself powering up…he watched himself fly towards the man who had murdered his son…it was almost like an out of body experience._

"_Oh my! I've never seen Vegeta like this before!" Turles started breathing heavier._

"_Maybe he will be the one to actually defeat Cell" Radditz yelled at the screen._

The memories were starting to depress the saiyan prince even more, if that was possible. He had lost his battle with Cell…even with all the rage that plagued him after watching his son die. Even worse is that Kakkarot's brat had to up and save him…after being beaten to a pulp.

The prince looked towards the sky when he felt a familiar kai flying straight towards him. Vegeta looked back towards the ground as he felt it approach closer.

"Father…" Trunks landed quietly next to the prince. Vegeta looked towards his son and back at the ground as he had done before. Both warriors remained in silence for a moment…almost as if they were paying respects to each other. It was Vegeta who broke the silence first…

"I'm glad that you are alive son…" His words had little emotion to them, but after Yamacha had told him of how his father had totally lost it, Trunks knew he meant it more than how he had said it.

"I'm glad to be alive to father…" Trunks walked up closer to his father and bowed his head next to him. "You know mom is probably worried sick, the sun is about to set, and I know she is worried about the two of us…"

Vegeta just grunted in agreement and followed his son towards the Capsule Corp.

"_I just can't believe it's over!" Nappa growled towards the screen. "And what is up with your son Bardock? Has he lost it!"_

"_I agree…I can't believe my dear brother would choose death over his family…I mean sure every battle was kinda because of him…but still!" Radditz crossed his arms and spit on the grass._

"_Well I happen to think it was a very noble decision!" King Vegeta glared towards the group of saiyans._

"_I would have to agree with you King Vegeta…besides…he didn't say he wanted to be dead forever…maybe he will be alive again soon…" Bardock laid back down on the grass. "It's too bad he was too good for HFIL…we could have had a lot of discussions…"_

"_That's true…hey maybe if we are good some more, Yemma will actually let us talk to him…" Turles yawned "Hey, doesn't Treasure Hunters come on tonight?"_

"_Yeah lets watch that…it's a lot more happier than the mood right now!" Nappa rolled his eyes._

The two saiyans landed in the back yard of C.C. It was almost night time and it seemed as if the entire house was dead. "Where is mom?" Trunks eyed his father in concern.

"She's fine boy. I can sense her kai, and I am gathering that she is probably asleep…" Vegeta walked inside.

"Yeah she seemed pretty tired at Kami's look out…" Trunks walked inside and turned around back to his father. "So I guess I will see her tomorrow…I know you two probably need some alone time…I'll let the modern me sleep in my room tonight so he doesn't wake you two…"

Vegeta just stood in the yard for a few more moments…it hadn't even been 24 hours ago that he had said goodbye to his mate right in this very spot…

The prince started to make his way inside the house…everything smelled and looked the same…but this time…it was almost as if he had stepped into heaven…he was home. In this moment…for the first time since he left his home planet…he felt like he was home.

He walked up the stairs quietly incase Bulma was asleep…that damn woman was an even lighter sleep than he was. Vegeta walked past his son's room and turned back around for a moment. He walked into the nursery and saw his son standing up in his crib…obviously his future son hadn't made his way up yet.

"Da da…" The little chubby baby cooed at his father and began waving his hands at him feverously. "Da da da da…" He repeated.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile a genuine smile…it was a wonderful success to have his son's first words be his father's title…da da… The saiyan prince walked over and picked the boy up. He hadn't actually held his son in a while…

"Father, I though I said I would take him for the night…" Trunks walked in the door and saw his father holding the younger version of him.

"Tee!" The baby lit up when he saw the teenager walk towards them…Trunks had grown accustom to the name Tee…since that was all the baby could say.

Vegeta handed the child over. "I was just checking on him…"

"Yeah…well, I think you should go an check on mom…she was aware that you might've been killed today unlike little me here…" Trunks held the baby and walked out of the room as soon as he heard his father huff at him.

Vegeta inhaled and made his way out the door…he halted for a moment to smell the scent of room…it smelled just like his son…he smirked to himself and exited.

When he came to his bedroom door he began to quietly turn the knob and then peeked in the room…Bulma wasn't there… Vegeta walked in…he sensed her here… then he turned his attention to their balcony and saw his mate's shadow outside. He walked over to the glass door and slid it open.

There she was…in all her humanly glory. She just stared at him…her face looked at him as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders…

Vegeta didn't even wait for her to say anything. He just walked up to her, placed on hand on her waist, another hand under her head, so that he could caress her hair, and then he kissed her with all the strength he had left in his war stricken body.

He thumbed away her tears as he kissed her. Bulma clung onto Vegeta as if her life depended on it…

When they finally broke the kiss, Bulma just buried her head into his chest and began to cry. The stress of three years was finally catching up with her… Vegeta just held her and allowed her to cry. He let his fingers slide through her hair and rested his chin on her head. "It's all over little one…" he whispered to her gently. "You have nothing to worry you anymore…"

"Oh Vegeta…" her words were slightly muffled against his chest… "I was so scared…"

"I know you were…you did very well in controlling it…" He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin with his finger. "We are free of all this now…"

He thumbed away her tears once more. "I'm sorry about Kakkarot…" Vegeta looked at her again. He knew that the other saiyans death was eating at her…

"I am sad for Chi Chi and Gohan… but it is what he wanted…he chose not to come back…" She looked up at him and punched him in his chest as hard as she could. "I SWEAR DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME! IF I WISH YOU BACK YOU BETTER DAMN WELL COME!"

Vegeta just laughed. "So things are back to normal…" He brushed a stray hair from her face, "Do you think I would ever give you the pleasure of ridding yourself from me…? I plan on staying here and annoying you for as long as possible…"

Bulma smiled at him. "You better mean that…"

"Oh I do…" Vegeta picked her up and carried her into their room.

"So how tired and war torn are you exactly…?" Bulma looked up into his eyes. "Because I had some plans if you weren't totally worn out…" An evil smirk passed her lips.

"Oh I think I might have just enough energy for what ever you have planned…" Vegeta threw her onto their bed… "So what was it you wanted to do…"

"Yay! So you will help me clean the kitchen!" Bulma sat up and laughed when Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Ha…ha…" The prince growled into her neck. "I was thinking of doing something a little bit more productive."

"Really…is it anything that will interest me…?" Bulma kissed his neck and then nipped at his earlobe. "Because you know I would do anything for you…"

Vegeta grabbed her arms and then pounced his mate flat on the bed and held her arms above her head. "Good…I think this will interest you…" he captured her lips with his and freed her arms, allowing them to wrap around his neck. "But you better have some energy Onna, because I might keep you up all night…"

"Well after all of this…I could go at it with you for a week straight…" Bulma said in between kisses

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**

Bovenkant formulier

Onderkant formulier


	27. The New Normal

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 27**

**The New Normal**

_A huge mass of energy was surrounding the battle field. It was almost as if it was creating a new hell… The young half breed boy and the genetically mutated creation were in their final stances of battle…this time it was it._

_The screams of both warriors were filling the air as they made their final Kamehameha attack against the other. The last remaining Z-fighters watched in horror as Gohan began to loose ground…his attack was weakening and Cell was gaining on him. _

_In that moment the Z-fighters decided to take their last ditch effort against the villain, in an attempt to help out their tired friend. _

_Piccolo was the first to charge behind Cell and hit him with a huge energy blast that might have destroyed a small planet….but it did nothing…so he tried again. He was soon joined by Yamacha and Tein. All three were using every ounce of power they possessed to shift Cells attention towards them, in order for Gohan to gain on him. Krillen jumped right after cell threw a blast at the Z-fighters…it was as if this would be the first time…they actually lost…_

_But almost as if it was out of nowhere, the Z-fighters watched as one huge blast hit Cell square on the head…almost paralyzing the warrior's attack. The prince of saiyans stood above and watched as the small saiyan child defeat one of the strongest beings that had ever existed…_

"What!" Vegeta jumped up in a cold sweat. His nervous eyes looked around the room… The dream had been so real…like it had just happened in that moment….

"Vegeta?" A groggy Bulma sat up in the bed and put a hand on her mate's shoulder. "It's okay Vegeta, the battle's over…" She gave a reassuring kiss to his cheek and then rested her head against his rock hard chest…

"How did you know I was dreaming of the battle…?" The prince lifted her body on top of him, so he could feel all of her life energy.

"_It really sucks to dream of past battles…it's almost as if they are meant to haunt you…" Radditz muttered. _

"_I know…I've been dead for over 20 years and I still have reoccurring dreams of all the planets we concurred…" Nappa nodded in agreement._

"_Will you guys just shut up! I'm sick of all this serious stuff! Lighten the mood why don't ya!" Dodoria threw an economy sized bag of Doritos over at the saiyans. "Maybe that will get you guys out of this whole serious thing…"_

"Just a guess…I mean the battle was only yesterday." Bulma looked over at the clock and saw a painful 4:30 blinking back at her. "Come on Vegeta, just go back to sleep…"

"I don't know if I can…I'm already wide awake." The prince moaned as if his own body was torturing himself. As if on cue they heard cries coming from Trunks' room. "I thought the older brat took him for the night?"

"Let's go check on the baby…" Bulma crawled out of the bed and walked towards her closet to grab a silk purple robe to cover her naked body. "You know Trunks has gotten much better about sleeping…he almost made it the entire night without waking up…"

"_Can you believe this…did they just blur out her body!" Turles growled towards Goz and Mez. "You guys have got to be kidding me!"_

"_Turles…maybe you forgot that you are STILL IN HFIL" Mez yelled back at him._

"_We can't give you guys tons of good stuff…I think it's against the rules of being here…" Goz shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching._

Vegeta followed his mate in grabbing a black robe and then headed out the door with her…he was awake anyway…

The prince heard his child still screaming as they made their way to the nursery. "God, he sure does have strong lungs…"

"_Of course! He's a saiyan isn't he!" Bardock smirked._

"_God…what is it with you people and your 'saiyan' stuff…god…no other race is as vain as you guys…" Zarbon rolled his eyes._

"_Oh Zarbon I know you just didn't!" Jeice snapped his fingers in Zarbon's face._

"_What are you talking about you little tangerine freak!" Zarbon was not amused._

"_You are calling the saiyans vain, Mr. I stand in front of any object that shows my reflections so I can stare at myself for hours on end!" Jeice yelled at him…all the saiyans were heard chuckling._

When they opened the door they found a purple haired teenager freaking out after failing to quiet the baby. Bulma just looked at her older son and laughed… "I thought you took him to your room?"

"I did…but he wouldn't go to sleep…" Trunks yelled over the child's screams. "He went straight to sleep when I brought him back in here…so I just fell asleep in here too…"

Bulma walked over and grabbed the baby. "Shhhhh….. mommy is here" She started whispering to the baby softly. "Trunks go a head and just go to sleep…we can stay up with him…"

Trunks didn't even bother to argue. He walked out as fast as he could and headed back to his room. Bulma just turned to her husband and laughed… "Never leave a man to do a woman's job…" Baby Trunks just kept screaming his lungs out.

"Well then if you are so good woman, get him to shut up!" Vegeta moaned and sat down in a wooden rocker.

"He's probably just hungry... he is half saiyan after all!" Bulma pressed a few buttons by Trunks' crib and waited for about 10 seconds until a warm bottle appeared in the slot. "Thank God for my inventions…there you go sweet heart…" She watched as her son started chugging down the formula.

"_Good thing he is half saiyan…Bulma would go broke feeding two full grown ones…" Captain Ginyu laughed._

Vegeta opened his arms out to her and watched as his mate sat in his lap. He noticed that Bulma's eyes never left her son's…she had a very peaceful smile on her face as she fed the child. "Why so much eye contact?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

Bulma just smiled even more, "We are bonding…it's a human mother/child thing." She brushed a small strand of lavender hair away from the baby's chubby face. "Can you believe this Vegeta? We might get to go back to normal now…"

The prince just smirked for a moment. "Are you crazy woman? Have things ever been normal for either of us?" He eyed his mate for a moment. "Things will go back to the way they were before…I will train, you will invent, and we will prepare for the next threat…"

"Well that's just a little depressing…" Bulma giggled. "But I guess things just wouldn't be as exciting if it wasn't that way."

Vegeta directed his attention towards his son after hearing a slight breathing sound coming from him. "I think that you were right about men doing women's jobs…."

Bulma looked down also and saw that her little half breed son had fallen straight to sleep. She moved her fingers to his little chest and gave him a little rub. "I think it's official to say that he is out…" She kept her eyes her son and admired the child that true love had created. "Oh Vegeta…we did this…" A small tear fell from her eye. "Isn't it just amazing…he's grown so much. Soon you will be training him and then I will be bringing him to school…and one day he will make us as proud as our future son has…"

The prince closed his eyes for a moment and thanked Kami that his son in this time would have a much better life that his future self had. He would even have a happier life than the prince had as a child… It was funny how life just surprised you. "I think it's time that we put him back to bed…"

After a few more moments of holding her child, Bulma finally put Trunks back into his crib. Vegeta walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder…for some reason, more than any other day… Trunks just fascinated them…

Sure, he had been loved and cherished before, but it was different now. Before they had all feared for their lives…they had never even thought about Trunks' future in fear that there would be no future… But now that everything was going to be okay…and now that they could actually be a family…their son was more than just a symbol of love and passion…he was a sign of hope that had been triumphant.

"_That is the cutest baby I have ever seen!"_

"_I bet he grows up to be as strong as Vegeta…"_

"_Man…he might even surpass Vegeta…did you see what that other half breed kid did against Cell?"_

"_Give me back the damn Doritos, you bunch of monkies!"_

"We did do this didn't we…" Vegeta whispered in his mate's ear.

"Yes we did…" Bulma turned around to face him and then kissed his lips lightly.

"This child will never know torture or shame…not as long as I live…" Vegeta broke the kiss and whispered again. He caressed her face.

"It's over isn't it…" Bulma let another tear pass. "I can't believe that it's finally over…"

"It is over…" The prince held his mate closer and then looked back at the crib… "I promise it's over…"

"_God, What is up with all the 'touchy feely' stuff tonight? They might as well go ahead and do it on the nursery floor!" Freeza kicked the ground under his feet._

"_Hell…when I used to come back from my battles…my mated and I would do it for hours…." Bardock raised his eye brow._

"_Oh dad…that's sick!" Radditz looked like he was about to puck every where as if he was seven years old._

_All the saiyans laughed. "Same for me and my mate Bardock…you know it's a shame Radditz that you never had a mate before you died…" King Vegeta gave a sharp look towards the ill saiyan._

"I wonder how long the peace will last this time…there will always be something else…" Bulma rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes…there will most likely be another time..." He kissed her temple. "But you forget you insolent woman…that I am the prince of saiyans…the strongest warrior in the universe…there is no threat that I can't handle…"

Bulma laughed and grasped her lips in his and then walked out the nursery door hand in hand.

"It going to be weird you know…" Bulma started getting back into the bed.

"What do you mean?" The prince followed her into the bed and turned out the lamp.

"Well we've only known each other in times of war…I wonder if we will act different with out the stress…" Bulma crawled over to Vegeta's side of the bed and snuggled in next to him. "I mean yeah we will be the same…but we won't have the same worried hanging over our heads…"

"Woman…things will not be different…We must treat every day just as we did preparing for the androids…" He whispered to her. "Just as you said before…there could be another threat any minute and I refuse to be unprepared as I was in older Trunks' time…we might not be lucky enough to be warned next time…"

"_That does have to suck…I mean constantly being on the look out for that kind of stuff…" Captain Ginyu yawned and looked back at the screen._

"Oh I guess your right…but mark my words…it still won't be as stressful!" She punched him in the shoulder. "And you better not drag me out of bed anymore to fix the gravity machine anymore!"

"Are you kidding me woman…You will do as I please! If I want you to fix it at anytime of the day you will…" He began rubbing his hand against Bulma's leg.

"Oh really?" Bulma began to purr.

"And if I want you to make me dinner at any time…you will…" Vegeta started moving his hands over her abdomen.

"Do you really think so?" She whispered huskily into her ear.

"Oh I really do think so." He brought his lips to her neck. "And if I want to take advantage of your body at any time…you will let me…"

"What if I refuse to…" Bulma began giving butterfly kisses around his face.

"Then I will have no other choice than to passionately seduce you into thinking other wise…" Vegeta landed his lips on hers and moved his body on top of hers.

"_Oh god there they go again…change the damn channel…I think that 'Project Runway' is on anyway…" Freeza rolled his eyes._

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	28. Til’ Death do us Part

**Author's Note!**

**I am uploading this story for Stephanie Seal. She made this! Credits go to her!**

**Chapter 28**

**Til' Death do us Part**

Bulma woke up with the sunshine in her face and her husband's arms around her. It was the best feeling she has ever felt in her entire life.

"Well I think that was a first." Vegeta pulled his mate closer to him when he sensed her wake up. "I don't think we've ever done it that early in the morning…"

"_Are you sure it was a first…I mean they do it all the time, they have to be the most sexually active couple in the whole damn galaxy…" Nappa growled._

"_Jealous?" Radditz raised his eyebrow._

"_Hell yes…I haven't been laid in forever!" Nappa rolled his eyes and listened to all the saiyans laugh around him._

Bulma just smirked to herself. It was so nice to know that from now on they could do whatever they wanted…they could go on vacation or go out to eat more often…they could finally be a family.

"I think we should make a ritual of that. I have to admit it is very exhilarating to wake up way early in the morning and have sex out of no where!" She stretched her arms out and yawned. "What time is it by the way?"

Vegeta looked over at the clock. "It's almost 9:30… I think that it would be a good idea to go and check on the child…"

Bulma grunted in protest, but grabbed her husbands extended hand and followed him out of the bed. "So… um… what are we going to do today?"

Vegeta stared out their bedroom window for a moment. That was a good question…but not only what would he do today…what would he do tomorrow? The next day? "Bulma I have no idea…"

"I know Vegeta…but don't worry…I'm sure something will be here soon enough to challenge you, just so you don't get too bored…" Bulma started pulling on her baby pink tank top.

"_I wonder what they are going to do? Maybe they will get into reality T.V. too!" Dodoria smirked._

"I almost hate to say it, but it's going to be boring…you know, not having anything to worry about…" Vegeta laughed as he watched his mate knock on their wooden door…she was so superstitious at times…

"Well today you can do your normal routine…maybe even relax a little bit… But, I'm going to go and check on Chi and Gohan…I would hate to think about what exactly she is feeling right now." Bulma walked up and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "You know Trunks is going back to the future tomorrow don't you…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss him…"

Vegeta put his arms around her once more and leaned down to kiss her properly. "I know…but he has to deal with the androids in his time…and future you is probably having a fit right now!"

Bulma smirked for a moment and started heading out the door with Vegeta's hand in her's.

They made their way down to the kitchen to find both of their sons waiting on breakfast…or now brunch.

"Oh honey! I'm sorry we slept in late today!" Bulma started rushing to the fridge to grab some eggs and bacon. "It's just so nice to have no stress…so I sleep much better!"

"It's okay mom…we just got up too." Trunks threw his head back and inhaled the morning air.

"So are you going back to your time tomorrow Trunks?" Bulma managed to get out with out tearing up.

"I think I am…but you don't have to worry about me…those androids will be destroyed within minutes of my arrival! And then I will just have to help everything get rebuild…start all over with the few survivors we have." The lavender haired teen grabbed the full plate of eggs his mom handed him.

"_Those androids in his time don't stand a chance! They will never know what hit 'em after all of the training that kid has had!" Turles put his hands behind his head and laid back._

"_For real…I wish we could see the looks on their faces!" Bardock laughed._

"You know Trunks that you are welcome here at anytime…if you ever need to just get away for a while, or if things don't turn out the way they should, just come here and visit…" Bulma squeezed his shoulder and went to go finish Vegeta's eggs. "I'm going to go and visit Chi Chi in a bit, and then I am going to come back and we are going to the beach!

Vegeta looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. "Where in the world did that come from woman…the beach?"

"Well yeah I thought it would be a good idea. I mean the baby's never been and our privet beach is only 10 minutes away! Plus we should all spend time together as a family before Trunks leaves!" Bulma handed Vegeta a plate of eggs and bacon and then grabbed a smaller plate to feed the baby.

Trunks and Vegeta just both looked at each other…but gave in. They both knew that it would mean a lot to Bulma…even though both of them would rather be training.

"Look at my big boy!" Bulma cooed at baby Trunks. "He can already eat a little bit of solid food!"

"That's nothing woman…that's all saiyan infants eat! We never even bothered with that liquid junk…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry Vegeta that your son has some weakling human in him!" Bulma glanced over at her future son. "But, I think it's safe to say that he will turn out just fine…"

"Okay my big boy! We are going to go see Aunt Chi Chi." She picked up the baby and wiped his mouth. "Now you two please behave yourselves…I don't want to come home to a wreck I have to clean up!"

"Whatever woman!" Vegeta mumbled and watched Bulma walk out of the kitchen to head out to her car.

"Do you really think you're fooling me?" Trunks raised his eyebrow to his father.

"What nonsense are you talking about boy…" Vegeta went back to eating his food and looked down.

"You seriously think that talking coldly to her is fooling anyone! It's kind of humorous actually!" The teen watched his father glare daggers at him.

"Boy, have I taught you nothing about saiyan pride from these last couple of weeks? Are you a slow learner or something…because I would have to blame that on your human DNA!" The prince grunted at his son.

Trunks just shook his head and smirked. His father was certainly a piece of work!

"_That kid knows more about than Vegeta than Vegeta does…" Freeza laughed. "Did I not teach that monkey anything?"_

**Back to Bulma**

Bulma drove up into the Son's drive way with a worried look on her face. This was much different from the first time Goku had passed on. Last time they knew he was coming back…but this time…he was gone.

She unbuckled Trunks from his car seat and took a deep breath…this was going to be hard, but she had to do it!

As she walked out of the car she noticed an old friend standing on the front porch.

"Piccolo?" Bulma asked worriedly as she walked up to where he was. As usual Piccolo has a very stern look on his face. "Is it that bad?"

"_Wow… did the biggest genius in the world just ask a stupid question?" Zarbon laughed._

"_Of course it's that bad…" Bardock whispered lightly._

Piccolo just stared at her for a moment and then let a look of relief pass on his face. He was glad that a woman was here to comfort Chi Chi. "Well let's just say that Chi Chi isn't exactly the happiest person in the world right now…"

"But what about Gohan?" Bulma looked down at her feet and scooted Trunks up higher on her hip.

"He is fine…he's just like Goku…all noble and stuff…" he huffed a little annoyed. "So did you come to see them?

"Yeah…I know Chi must be a basket case right now… So are you going to be hanging around right now?" Bulma waited for an answer, but didn't receive on.

"You know Piccolo…you are the closest thing to a father Gohan has…you might even be more of a father to him than Goku ever was…Gohan is a tough kid, but he is also a saiyan and he refuses to show what he is really feeling…he's going to need you now more than ever…" Bulma watched him nod his head and then headed inside.

"_That's got to be tough…" Radditz exhaled._

"Chi Chi?" Bulma called out and watched Gohan emerge from the kitchen. "Hey sport… how are you doing?"

Gohan just looked at the ground, but turned back to her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm doing fine, but I just have to get out of here!"

Bulma nodded her head. "Gohan I know this is hard right now…and I understand that you need sometime to think for yourself…so I will stay here and take care of your mom for a few hours."

Gohan smiled for the first time in weeks. "Thank you Bulma…I just can't stand seeing my mom like this…"

"She's going through a very tough time right now…" The blue haired woman put her hand on Gohan's head and then gave him a hug. "Would you take Trunks with you please? I think I'm gonna get your mother to let it all out and I don't want him to make her hold back…"

Gohan nodded, took the baby from Bulma and then headed out the door towards Piccolo.

Bulma made her way towards the Son's kitchen and found a very soulless looking Chi Chi sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Chi?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Bulma? It's nice of you to drop by…" Chi just kept her eyes towards the wall. She looked as if she had all emotions drained from her body. "Why don't you come and sit down."

Bulma walked over to the table and sat next to her friend. "Chi, how are you taking it…?" she asked quietly.

Chi Chi just looked at Bulma. "How am I taking it?" She jumped up from her seat and yelled, "HOW AM I TAKING IT!"

"My husband has just gone and blown him self to little bits and REFUSES TO COME BACK TO ME!" Chi Chi grabbed her coffee cup and threw it at the wall and watched it shatter onto the floor. Bulma just sat there calmly…she knew that Chi Chi just had to get mad before she could get any better.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS? HUH? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME FOR A SECOND TIME! HE TOLD ME THAT HE MIGHT DIE…HE TOLD ME THAT HE MIGHT LOSE…BUT HE NEVER EVER TOLD ME THAT HE WOULD REFUSE TO COME HOME…TO HIS SON…TO ME!" Chi Chi's face turned blood red…there were no tears…just fury.

_Bardock kept his face towards the ground as he heard his daughter-in-law scream bloody murder. It was hard to see someone in his family be so upset. "How could my son do this?" Bardock whispered._

"I know Chi…" Bulma whispered.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW! I LOVE YOU BULMA…BUT YOUR HUSBAND CAME BACK TO YOU! HE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU AND YOUR SON ALONE! HE CAME BACK! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Chi Chi was getting even more furious. "I have a son to take care of…a son to raise on my own!" Chi Chi's words were getting slower and quieter, but they were still filled with venom.

"_It's so strange to see what really happened when one of us died…" King Vegeta bowed his head._

"_Many wives of warriors have had to go through this…I can't believe that I might have actually done that to my mate…" One of the other saiyans whispered._

Chi Chi turned her back to Bulma. "Chi…this is hard…and you are one of the strongest women I have ever met…but everything is going to be okay… You have so many people who want to help you and take care of you! You know that you will never want for anything with me around! You and Gohan can still do all the things that he wants to do…I will take care of his school and everything else…"

"That's very sweet Bulma…but it doesn't make up for the fact that he is…that he…" Chi Chi just let her body slide down the kitchen cabinets. Hot tears began to run down her face. "..that…he's dead…"

Bulma got up from her seat and made her way to the floor. She didn't say a word; she just sat down and put her arms around Chi who began crying even harder. "I don't want to be alone…" Chi Chi whispered.

Bulma still remained silent and let Chi Chi vent some more. "I don't want to have to wake up every morning and see an empty spot on the other side of the bed…I don't want to have to cook less…I don't want to have no one to argue about stupid things with…"

Chi Chi was hysterical…the tears were coming on faster and faster. "I know he did it for me and Gohan…he was just trying to protect us from another threat…but he was my Goku… He was my best friend, my lover… We were supposed to have more kids and we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together… He was my Goku…"

_Everyone in HFIL was silent…even Freeza and Dr. Gero. No one dared say a word._

For a moment Bulma was hoping that Goku was watching this whole thing from heaven…she wanted him to see the pain that he had caused his wife…even if it was for the better.

"Where's Gohan?" Chi's tear streaked face finally gave her old friend eye contact. "He didn't hear me did he?"

Bulma held Chi Chi closer. "No…he took Trunks out for a while…I think he needed some alone venting time as well…"

"I have to be strong for him…it's just so hard…I look at anything and think of Goku…how am I supposed to be strong for my son if I can't even walk ten feet without getting emotional?" Chi started sniffing.

"You have one tough kid there Chi…he is more of an adult than any other his age. He understands…he is not a fragile as we all make him out to be…" Bulma whispered.

"I know…." Chi Chi whispered back.

For about two more hours they sat on the tile floor of the kitchen, both of them in tears. They talked about the old times and actually laughed about all of the stupid stuff Goku had done in his time.

"You know…all of these men think that they are so much stronger than us…" Bulma laughed through her tears. "But we are the ones who have to deal with all of their decisions…"

Chi Chi smiled and nodded her head. "Your right…" She sat there for a few more moments. "Do you think he will want to stay gone forever?"

Bulma stared back at Chi Chi. "You know, I really have no idea. I mean Goku does have a battle streak in him…I guarantee you that if earth is threatened once again he will be down here in a flash…and then maybe he will see that every battle is not because of him..."

Chi Chi let out a true giggle. "Will you just look at us? Sitting here on the kitchen floor crying like we have lost our minds and then laughing…"

"Well that's what women do… We have to find humor in the darkest situations or we would all commit suicide and then where would the human race be?" Bulma smirked.

"Mom?" Gohan peeked around the kitchen entrance.

"Oh Gohan sweetie…come on in…" Chi Chi let a small smile pass her lips for the sake of her son. She put her arms around him. "It's going to be okay…I'm going to be okay…"

Gohan smiled up at her and then looked down at the baby he was carrying. "Hey Bulma you missed it…he asked for you…"

"WHAT!" Bulma jumped up off the floor and walked over to her baby. "You mean to tell me that he had the audacity to say Da Da and Tee in front of me…but he doesn't say Ma Ma until I leave him alone for one second?"

"_Ha! Now that is one smart kid…" Freeza smirked._

Gohan smiled as Bulma picked Trunks up from him. Chi Chi put her hand on her shoulder…aren't babies just fun like that…Gohan did the same thing when he was a baby."

"Are you sure you're okay Chi?" Bulma turned around to her.

"I am now…thanks for coming Bulma…I don't know what I would have done without you coming over and letting me vent…" Chi Chi gave Bulma a big hug and turned around to her son.

"You would have gone crazy…" Bulma giggled and watched Chi do the same…it had only been a few hours and it looked like Chi had made a world of recovery. "Now if either of you need anything, don't you dare hesitate to ask. And when Gohan goes off with Piccolo or the others to train you are coming over to my house and we are having a girls night, filled with margaritas and facials!"

"You don't think Vegeta would mind do you?" Chi Chi raised her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? Vegeta would take any excuse to leave the house and train…" Bulma hugged Chi Chi one more time and walked towards the door.

"Bulma wait…" Chi Chi yelled out at her. Bulma turned around. "Thank you…" Chi Chi smiled.

"If you ever need anymore venting sessions, and I know you will, just give me a call" Bulma gave one last hug and walked out the door to find Piccolo still standing there.

"You might have just saved all the sanity that was left in that house…" Piccolo smirked at her.

"Well I can't fight, but at least I can build things and mend people's broken spirit back together." Bulma walked past him and then turned around. "Oh and Piccolo, if you need any training equipment or anything, you know where to find me…"

Bulma hopped into her car and buckled Trunks in before heading back over to C.C. She wanted to spend more time with her son before he went back to that hell of a future.

_The T.V. screen turned off in HFIL and moans and groans were heard from everyone. _

"_What!"_

"_Hey! Turn it back on!"_

"_This is dramatic stuff…"_

"_I'm sorry everyone! But we have an announcement to make…!" Goz yelled into the microphone._

"_I would like all of you to welcome…Cell!" Mez announced._

___________________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

**Content made by user Severussweetie aka Stephanie Seal!**


	29. last info

This story is written by Stephanie Seal aka Severussweetie.

fanfiction[dot]net/u/869622/severussweetie


End file.
